Es por ti
by Jiimmy
Summary: La gran amistad que había entre Rachel y Quinn se rompe. Rachel no sabe que ha pasado, pero no se dará por vencida por saber cual es el problema y arreglarlo.¿Qué es lo que pasa si te enamoras de tu mejor amiga?
1. Chapter 1

Como te sentirías si después de pasar ocho años al lado de una persona a la que adorabas, necesitabas y querías mucho, te abandonará como si no hubieras sido nada en su vida, nadie especial para su corazón. Como te sentirías si tu mayor apoyo, la persona que te hacia sonreír cada mañana con tan solo mirarte a los ojos, la persona a la cual confiabas tanto que le contabas todos tus secretos, en tan solo segundos te olvidara, te borrara de su corazón como si fuera tan fácil.

Rachel cada noche al acostarse, recordaba cómo había sido su vida al lado de Quinn, la que creía como su mejor amiga, pero todo tiene un principio y Rachel en su mente visualizaba como paso a paso la había conocido.

_FLASHBACK_ _Ocho años atrás…_

_-Buenos días, chicos- dijo la profesora al entrar a la clase donde se encontraban todos los pequeños alumnos hablando entre ellos, era una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo corto y rojo, - Venga sentaros, que la clase va a empezar._

_Todos los niños de la clase hicieron caso a su maestra, incluido una niña de siete años con ojos marrones y pelo castaño. Rachel Berry se encontraba en esa clase, vestida con su habitual falda y jersey de rombos._

_-A ver niños antes de empezar, tengo una noticia para vosotros. Ha llegado una niña nueva al colegio y vendrá a esta clase así que quiero que le deis una agradable bienvenida, todos y cada uno de vosotros.- Sentenció la profesora con una sonrisa en la cara. Segundos después la puerta de la clase se abrió, donde paso a una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, vestida con un bonito vestido de color crema._

_-Dile a todos tus compañeros como te llamas, para poderte conocer-. Dijo la mujer mayor arrodillándose para ponerse a la misma altura que la niña y así poderla mirar a los ojos._

_-Me… me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray, pero todo el mundo me llama Quinn- dijo la pequeña niña con voz muy floja a causa de los muchos nervios que tenía.-_

_-Muy bien Quinn, vamos a buscarte un sitio donde poder sentarte, vale?_

_Vamos hacer una cosa, Noah te vas a cambiar de sitio y te pondrás al lado de Kurt…- la profesora iba a seguir hablando pero alguien se le adelanto._

_- Porque yo Señorita Pilar? Que se siente ella con él, este siempre ha sido mi sitio, yo no quiero- dijo el pequeño Puck cabreado, cruzándose de brazos como señal de indignación-_

_-Noah quiero que Quinn se sienta con una chica, para que este más a gusto en la clase por eso quiero que se siente con ella, a si que por favor cámbiate de sitio y ponte con Kurt, ya que no te cuesta nada.-_

_-Qué asco…- murmuró el pequeño niño intentando evitar que su profesora le escuchara._

_-Te he oído Noah, hoy estarás castigado a la hora del recreo, y no podrás salir a jugar con tus compañeros- Sentenció la Señorita Pilar- Ya te puedes sentar en tu nuevo sitio.- dijo dirigiéndose a la niña de ojos verdes._

_Mientras Quinn caminaba dirigiéndose a su mesa sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo miraban al suelo, aunque de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para poder ver a sus compañeros de clase. Cuando llego a su sitio, sin mirar a la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa de su lado se sentó en su nuevo sitio._

_-Para darle una buena bienvenida a Quinn, quiero que cada uno de vosotros cojáis un folio en blanco y le hagáis un bonito dibujo, al acabar el día se los daréis a ella para que tenga un bonito recuerdo vale? Quinn tú también puedes dibujar y si quieres luego lo colgamos en la clase- acabó diciendo la maestra sentada desde su mesa._

_Todos los niños empezaron a dibujar muy concentras en su nueva tarea, incluso Quinn, pero Rachel aun no había empezado nada, quería hacer algo antes._

_-Hola mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, pero todo el mundo me llama Rachel, espero que te guste mi dibujo. Le pondré una estrella dorada porque es mi manera de firmar. La estrella dorada es una metáfora y mi papa dice que las metáforas son buenas- Rachel acabó su discurso con una gran sonrisa._

_La mirada de Quinn se posó en Rachel durante unos segundos asimilando todas aquellas palabras que a gran velocidad habían llegado a sus oídos, estaba sorprendida por la rapidez a la que podía hablar la morena._

_-emm…vale- dijo la rubia volviendo a pintar en el papel, sin prestarle más atención._

_Durante todo el día Rachel intentó hablar con su nueva compañera pero siempre le contestaba de manera corta, sencilla y rápida para luego volver a callarse y no decir nada más a la morena. Hasta había presentado a sus dos amigas, Santana y Brittany, para que Quinn conociera a alguien más de la clase pero ante la presentación ella solo les saludo con un hola para volver a sentarse en el banco sin decir nada más._

_Santana y Brittany se conocían desde más pequeñas gracias a sus padres ya que entre ellos había una gran amistad. Desde que se conocieron siempre iban juntas, eran mejores amigas. Con el paso de los años Rachel empezó a hacerse amiga de ellas, incluso cuando la latina le enfadaba y le hacía pelear contantemente._

_Cuando quedaba poco para que el timbre sonara y que todos pudieran marcharse de clase, la profesora dijo alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan._

_-Chicos! Vamos prestadme atención, ya es casi la hora de iros a casa así que quiero que uno a uno vayáis al sitio donde está Quinn os presentéis y le expliquéis que habéis dibujado vale? Quien quiere empezar?_

_Pocas manos se alzaron ante la petición de la mujer mayor._

_-Vamos Brittany, tu primero- _

_-Vale Sr. Pilar.-La niña de pelo largo y rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Quinn. Ella llevaba un lazo azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos -_

_-Bueno Quinn, yo me llamo Brittany y yo te he hecho un dibujo donde salgo yo y mi gato en un lago. Yo estoy dándole de comer a los patos. Los patos son mis animales preferidos- acabó de decir con una tierna sonrisa._

_Uno a uno fueron entregando sus respectivos dibujos a Quinn, entre ellos Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina y muchos otros que estaban en esa clase. Era el turno de Rachel, sin levantarse de su sitio empezó a hablarle a la rubia ya que la tenía al lado._

_-Yo me llamo Rachel Berry, ya lo sabes y te he hecho este dibujo, salimos tú y yo, y bueno espero que te guste.- En el dibujo que le había hecho la pequeña Rachel, salían dos personas una rubia y otra morena, y en el cielo habían muchas estrellas doradas, y Rachel con muy buena letra, muy buena para ser una niña de siete años había escrito "Tú también puedes ser una estrella"_

_Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír por el dibujo que le había hecho, pero aun así no le dijo nada. Rachel se decepciono un poco porque le parecía que la niña de ojos verdes no quería ser su amiga, y eso la entristecía._

_El timbre ya había tocado y todos los niños salían fuera del recinto para encontrarse con sus padres y poder marchar a casa. Rachel caminaba detrás de Brittany y Santana pensando en la clase de canto que tenía esa tarde, sin prestar mucha atención a las dos chicas que iban delante de ella._

_-Rachel…- la morena al escuchar su nombre se giro para ver quien le llamaba. Al girarse se encontró con unos ojos verdes. Era Quinn._

_-Dime Quinn- dijo la morena un poco extrañada ya que era la primera vez que la rubia era quien empezaba una conversación y no al revés._

_-Yo... emm... Yo te quería dar las gracias por tu dibujo, es muy bonito- dijo Quinn avergonzada y bajando su mirada al suelo.- Y yo te quería dar el mío._

_La morena ante aquel gesto de su compañera no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas, por que Quinn había salido corriendo por el pasillo, saliendo del colegio por la puerta principal._

_Rachel después de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, miro el papel que le había entregado la rubia, y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa. No había sido en vano su esfuerzo._

_Fin Flashback_

Rachel se encontraba estirada en su cama, con los auriculares puestos en sus oídos escuchando la canción de Luis Fonsi "Respira", intentando no llorar por los recuerdos que su mente visualizaba. Ella solo quería poder volver atrás para entender que había hecho para merecer tal desprecio.

Por su cara resbalaban las lagrimas que ya no pude contener, el día en el que llego Quinn a esa clase había sido el principio de su gran amistad entre ellas hasta hace dos semanas donde Quinn le había dejado de hablar no quería saber nada de ella, la evitaba, la ignoraba, incluso le habían llegado rumores de que habla mal de ella.

La morena no hacía nada más que preguntarse el porqué de ese comportamiento, no sabía lo que había hecho mal, pero algo que tenía muy claro es que quería arreglarlo, ella no tiraría 8 años de su vida a la basura sin tener respuestas.

En su mano se aferraba el dibujo que le había hecho la rubia, aun lo conservaba. En el papel había dibujadas dos niñas, una morena y otra rubia igual que en el dibujo de Rachel pero en este iban cogidas de la mano y en la parte superior del folio había escrita una frase"Quieres ser mi estrella?". Aquel dibujo había sido el principio de todo, y Rachel no podía olvidarlo, más bien no quería olvidar nada que hiciera referencia a Quinn.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran tras todo aquel llanto que sufría cada noche al acostarse, Rachel con voz frágil y entrecortada dijo:

-Yo siempre seré tu estrella…

**NA  
><strong>

**Debo seguir con esta historia o no?**

**Gracias con cariño GM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

De la noche a la mañana tu mundo se viene abajo y no lo puedes parar, todo puede cambiar en cuestión de días, horas o incluso segundos…

Rachel no entendía como de un día a otro se puede llegar a ignorar a una persona sin dar motivos, sin dar respuestas, sin ni siquiera una pelea a la que culpar de todo. Eso era lo que Quinn había hecho con ella.

En sus ojos se veía la gran tristeza por la que estaba pasando. Rachel cada vez le costaba más ir al instituto, porque era horrible verla y no poder ir a su lado, el no poder escuchar su voz le estaba haciendo añicos por dentro.

Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Quinn, la esquivaba o la ignoraba como si las palabras de la morena no fueran para ella, cada vez que era ignorada por la rubia sus fuerzas por seguir luchando por esa relación iban disminuyendo. Ya pocas le quedaban, eran tres semanas ya y no tenía nada por dónde empezar.

Poca gente le quedaba a su lado, Britt y Santana habían optado por darle apoyo a la rubia, cosa que a la morena le molestaba pero a la vez comprendía, siempre habían sido más amigas de Quinn que de ella, aunque las había considerado también sus amigas durante todo aquel tiempo.

El único pilar que le quedaba en pie, aparte de sus padres, era su relación con Finn, llevaban poco más de un mes y todo parecía irle bien con él, no había pasado mucho tiempo con el por sus problemas con Quinn, pero ahora era lo único que le quedaba. También tenía la compañía del Glee Club pero no era lo mismo.

Otro día más había acabado, Rachel se encontraba en su taquilla cogiendo los libros que necesitaba para hacer los deberes y dejando los que no necesitaba.

A lo lejos sus ojos divisaron una figura de una chica, al instante giró su cabeza para ver quién era la chica que aun andaba por los pasillos del instituto cuando ya se habían acabado las clases. Pudo ver como Quinn entraba al lavabo de chicas sola, este era un momento que debía aprovechar Rachel.

Con paso firme se dirigió al lavabo, al entrar a este no pudo ver a nadie a primera vista, así que espero a que saliera la rubia de algún cubículo para poder hablar o por lo menos intentar hacerle entrar en razón.

Unos minutos después, la capitana de las porristas salió del lavabo. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la morena apoyada en la pared, esperando poder hablar.

-Quinn…- la morena intentó llamar su atención

Quinn siguió su camino, se lavó las manos y cuando acabo y se dirigía por la puerta Rachel la cogió del brazo, sin dejarla salir por la puerta.

-Quinn, tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así-

- No quiero hablar contigo- contestó la rubia sin levantar la vista del suelo, evitando los ojos marrones que tenía delante.

- Por lo menos explícame el porqué, tengo el derecho a saber porque mi mejor amiga me deja de hablar sin motivos aparentes y tira nuestra relación a la basura como si nada importara. Déjame poder pedirte perdón por lo que haya hecho, por favor solo dime que tengo que hacer.- dijo suplicando

- Déjame, no quiero hablar contigo- Quinn seguía sin dirigir su mirada hacia Rachel

-No Quinn, quiero entenderte, quiero saber que está pasando con nosotras…-

- Te lo pido por favor, déjame sola- Pero Rachel ignoro las palabras que había dicho la rubia y siguió hablando.

-Necesito a mi amiga a mi lado sonriéndome cuando cante una canción en el Glee Club, necesito a mi amiga cuando tenga que llorar en el hombro de alguien, necesito a mi amiga esos viernes por la tarde comiendo helado, a esa chica que me escucha y me entiende. Te necesito Quinn, siempre hemos sido tu y yo, qué ha cambiado?, dímelo y lo podremos arreglar.

La mano de Rachel se aferro con fuerza a la mano de Quinn, pero esta la aparto lo más rápido que pudo y por primera vez dirigió su mirada hacia la morena. Pero Rachel pudo notar que su mirada no era cálida y no le trasmitía la tranquilidad como lo hacía antes. Ahora su mirada era fría y transmitía odio, algo que la asusto.

-Te lo he pedido por favor, a ver si lo entiendes de esta forma… ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti, ni que me hables, ni que me mires, no quiero que estés a mi lado! ¡Ignórame, no has sido nada en mi vida Berry! No querías un motivo, pues ya lo tienes me he dado cuenta de que no eras nadie en mi vida. ¡Nadie!- Pocas veces la porrista había levantado el tono de voz con la morena, pero no era eso lo que le había dolido sino las palabras eran las que habían destrozado a Rachel.

Rachel se encontraba llorando, como le pasaba cada día, pero esta vez no era por recordar viejos momentos, si no por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

No se podía creer lo que le había dicho, y lo peor de todo era su frialdad al decirle todas aquellas cosas, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

Quinn al ver que Rachel seguía en el mismo sitio sin moverse, volvió a gritar.

-¡Vete! O te lo tengo que volver a repetir?- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

La capitana del Glee Club por fin reaccionó, y salió corriendo del lavabo, sin mirar atrás. No sabía a dónde ir, sentía que su mundo se estaba volviendo a caer, corría lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos del instituto, pero sus lágrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad por donde iba, pero Rachel solo quería huir de la realidad. En su cabeza solo se repetía esas últimas palabras que la había dicho, no había sido nadie para ella eso no podía ser verdad, eso no lo podía llegar a entender la morena.

Rachel seguía corriendo, hasta que choco con algo que le hizo caer al suelo, de forma estrepitosa.

-Rachel… cariño estas bien?- preguntó Finn al intentar volver a poner a su novia de pie.

La morena al ver que era Finn lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pero sin decirle nada.

-Vamos, dime qué te pasa.-

-Por favor… llévame a casa, solo llévame a casa- dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz. Finn no dijo nada mas, solo hizo lo que le pedían.

Durante todo el trayecto la morena iba mirando por la ventanilla sin decirle nada a su novio, ella solo quería despertar, porque eso era lo único que podía estar pasando, aquello para Rachel era una pesadilla, solo tenía que despertar, y todo volvería a la normalidad donde la rubia estaba a su lado, como en los tiempos anteriores.

Aquel viaje en coche se había hecho muy largo para los dos, pero por fin se encontraban enfrente de la casa de la morena, cuando Rachel se dirigía a salir del coche algo se lo impidió. Finn la estaba cogiendo del brazo.

-Rachel, dime que ha pasado, es que alguien te ha hecho algo?- pregunto preocupado

-He… he vuelto a intentar hablar con Quinn, pero ha vuelto a salir mal- decía volviendo a romper a llorar.

-Te ha vuelto a evitar?-

-No… bueno, algo. Me ha hablado pero no era lo que yo esperaba que dijera, no sé, no la entiendo y quiero poder hacerlo, solo la quiero de vuelta conmigo. Solo pido eso.- Finalizó apoyando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla.

-A lo mejor fue por una pelea de hace tiempo o algo que dijiste has pensado en eso?-

-No lo sé Finn, si lo supiera lo hubiera arreglado!- dijo elevando la voz- Lo siento, no debería haberte gritado, tú no tienes la culpa. Eres lo único que me queda- dijo acercándose al chico.

Finn lo vio como una señal y la beso, al principio de manera tierna pero luego él intento intensificar aquel beso.

-Finn… Finn para- dijo Rachel entre besos del chico, intentando apartarse de él con sus manos.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido, al verse apartado por la chica.

-Es tarde y tengo que hacer la tarea, nos vemos mañana-. A Finn no le dio tiempo a responder ni siquiera a despedirse de ella porque ya había salido del coche dirigiéndose hacia su casa, sin mirar atrás se metió dentro donde ya se encontraban sus dos padres.

Aquel beso le había hecho pensar, era eso lo que se tenía que sentir en un beso, porque los labios del chico no le provocaban nada en su cuerpo, nada parecido a lo que dicen que es enamorarse de alguien.

También le había hecho pensar las palabras que le había dicho su novio, pero no recordaba ninguna pelea que hubiera tenido reciente con Quinn.

Rachel después de cenar con sus padres se encontraba en su habitación acabando los últimos ejercicios que le quedaban, aun que su mente solo se repetían las palabras que le había dicho Quinn con tanto odio que podría perforar el alma de cualquiera.

En la habitación se escuchaba de fondo la canción de "Si tú no estás aquí" de Rosana. Rachel dejo el bolígrafo y se concentro en lo que la canción expresaba.

_Flashback 1 mes y dos semanas_

_Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en la casa de la morena acabando un trabajo, pero ninguna de las dos se concentraba en hacerlo. Habían pasado la tarde hablando y riendo, como siempre hacían cada vez que estaban juntas._

_-Quinn te tengo que decir algo- la rubia solo la miro a los ojos para que continuara hablando- Finn me ha invitado a salir- acabó diciendo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Ah…- sin decir nada mas siguió escribiendo en la libreta que tenía en sus manos._

_-Ah? Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir, te digo que el chico que me gusta que me ha invitado a salir y tú dices eso?- preguntó confundida_

_-Te gusta Finn?- Quinn dijo con seriedad._

_-Si- contestó sonrojándose y bajando la mirada_

_-Rach… Mírame estoy feliz por ti- respondió forzando una sonrisa- Si tu lo eres, yo también lo seré._

_-Gracias Quinn, te quiero- Rachel se acerco a Quinn y la abrazo, la rubia inmediatamente correspondió ese abrazo._

_-Yo también te quiero- susurró la capitana de las porristas._

_Al separarse sus rostros quedaron bastante cerca uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos, el tiempo en ese momento se paró, no existía nadie, solo eran ellas dos._

_-Yo…yo me tengo que ir- expreso la rubia levantándose rápidamente._

_-Ya? Pero si no hemos acabado el trabajo-preguntó confundida_

_-Me tengo que ir lo acabamos otro día, vale?- Quinn no le dio tiempo a contestar, porque ya había salido por la puerta de su habitación. Rachel seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse no entendía por qué la reacción de la rubia. _

_Pero la morena no le dio importancia porque al día siguiente todo con Quinn estaba normal, aunque no le había dicho porque se había ido de esa manera, la morena no se lo preguntó, porque creía que era algo irrelevante._

_Fin Flashback_

La canción ya había finalizado y Rachel seguía pensando en ese momento que había recordado, no había pensado el día que le dijo que saldría con Finn, Quinn había actuado de manera rara.

Podría ser ese el motivo de todos sus problemas, pero aun la razón nadie la conocía, porque no todas las preguntas tienen respuesta, pero Rachel se encargaría de responder todas las dudas que tenía.

**NA**

**Gracias a la gente que comentó o leyo el capítulo anterior, espero que este tambien agrade :D**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografia.**

**Con cariño GM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_La ausencia causa el olvido a aquellos que no luchan por aguantar. _

Después de la pelea con Quinn, Rachel no había podido dormir, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez lo que había pasado en el lavabo. Palabras de odio que habían rasgado la piel para perforar su corazón.

Por primera vez en todos sus años de estudios Rachel iba a llegar tarde a una de sus clases, para ella era algo imperdonable, si quería entrar NYADA no podía permitirse esa clase de errores, era su ultimo año, lo tenía que dar todo. Por eso aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la clase de español del Sr. Schuester.

-Rachel llegas 15 minutos tarde- decía el profesor al verla entrar por la puerta del aula.

-Lo siento Sr. Schue, no he podido dormir bien y se me ha hecho tarde…- dijo la morena algo avergonzada.

-Bueno que no vuelva a pasar, puedes sentarte.-

-No, no volverá a pasar.-contestó segura

Cuando Rachel se giró para buscar algún asiento libre, se dio cuenta que el único que quedaba era al lado de Quinn y detrás de ella estaban Santana y Brittany.

En ese momento a la morena le recorrió por todo su cuerpo un escalofrío al volver a ver la frialdad de la porrista, la misma que había tenido en el lavabo con ella. Rachel no quería sentarse a su lado después de cómo había sido tratada el día anterior, no sabía cómo actuar delante de ella, no sabía si tenía que seguir insistiendo o apartarse como le pedía la rubia. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor, pero tampoco quería dejar de luchar por recuperar su amiga.

Sin ninguna otra opción se dirigió a su asiento, aun que en ningún momento volvió a dirigir la mirada a Quinn.

La clase se estaba haciendo muy larga para las dos, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo pero ninguna hablaba.

-Chicos- llamó la atención el profesor a toda la clase- Para la semana que viene quiero un trabajo sobre el escritor español Miguel de Cervantes. Para que os sea más fácil, con la pareja que se sienta a vuestro lado haréis el trabajo.-sentenció Will

Quinn y Rachel se sorprendieron ante eso. Rachel no sabía qué hacer, era una buena oportunidad para volver a intentar arreglarlo, pero y si las cosas se ponían peor, y si Quinn volvía a gritarle de aquella manera, la morena no se veía con fuerzas para aguantar todo eso otra vez.

-Mierda…- murmuró la porrista, algo concentrada pensando en cómo evitar estar con Rachel en el mismo lugar.

Quinn se giró hacia Santana y Brittany que estaban justo detrás hablando pero no precisamente del trabajo que debían hacer.

-Britt, por favor cámbiame el sitio- Rachel abrió los ojos tanto como pudo después de oír las palabras de la rubia.

-Qué? Por qué? Yo siempre hago los trabajos con San…- dijo de manera inocente

-No, Quinn es tu problema, no nos metas más a nosotras- contestó la latina.

Rachel seguía mirando la escena de las dos porristas discutiendo por quien debía hacer el trabajo con ella.

-Quinn podemos hacer el trabajo por separado y lue…- la morena no pudo acabar la frase porque alguien se le adelantó.

-Berry no te metas!- interrumpió la capitana de las porristas sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara.

-Pero…- volvía a insistir Rachel, pero enseguida callo al verle el rostro

Quinn se encaro a la morena, con cara de pocos amigos. La rubia lentamente se puso más cerca de la morena, miró un segundo al profesor para asegurarse de que no miraba hacia ellas. Después de comprobar que el Sr. Schuester se encontraba sentado en su mesa y no estaba atento, volvió a mirar a los ojos marrones de Rachel y cuando su boca se abrió para contestar, Santana habló antes que ella.

-Quinn déjalo yo me pongo contigo, si?- dijo mirando a la chica que tenía delante, evitando que le dijera algo a la morena.

-Pero San yo quiero hacerlo contigo, así cuando acabemos podríamos ir al parque y comer helado, como hacemos siempre…- dijo triste la holandesa.

-Otro día B- sugirió Santana con una pequeña sonrisa levantándose de su asiento.

-Me lo prometes- Brittany levanto su dedo meñique para que su amiga lo cogiera como lo llevaban haciendo desde que eran pequeñas.

-Te lo prometo- dijo agarrándole el dedo con el suyo propio

Rachel seguía con la cabeza agachada, la rubia no le había dicho nada y aun así podía sentir en sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas que intentaban salir, pero tenía que ser fuerte, sobre todo si estaba delante de ella. En cuanto los ojos verdes le habían mirado tan fijamente, se creía morir. Esos ojos le habían trasmitido tantas cosas durante todos esos años y ahora no le decían nada.

No se había dado cuenta de que Brittany se había sentado ya a su lado y la miraba muy fijamente, como si intentara leer sus pensamientos.

-Rachel estas bien?

- Si, si- dijo forzando una sonrisa- Vienes a mi casa está tarde para hacer el trabajo?- dijo la chica más baja intentando cambiar de tema.

- Vale, pero no mucho rato por qué no puedo dejar al Sr. Tubbington mucho tiempo solo, creo que fuma y lo tengo que vigilar- dijo la rubia preocupada

Rachel iba a contestar pero el timbre tocó antes de poder hablar.

La morena quedo con Britt para que después de la escuela fuera a su casa y se despidió de ella. Rachel estaba ya saliendo de la clase cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba

-Rachel estas bien?- dijo Finn detrás de ella.

-Hola Finn, si estoy bien- dijo mirando al chico- estabas en esta clase? No te había visto…

-Rachel estaba en la mesa que tenias a tu derecha, no me has visto?- la chica negó con su cabeza intentando recordar si lo había visto- parece que aun estas dormida- dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí, si seguro que es eso…- contestó bajando la mirada.

Ella sabía que no era culpa de la falta de sueño, era que solo había estado pendiente de Quinn y no había mirado a ningún el otro lado- Me tengo que ir. Adiós.- dijo la morena queriendo irse rápido para no llegar tarde otra vez.

El chico se agacho y le dio un beso en los labios, la morena correspondió el beso pero enseguida se aparto y se encamino a su siguiente clase.

El día pasó lento, pero sin problemas. Por suerte no había tenido ninguna clase más con la rubia.

Al acabar su clase de canto se dirigió a su casa para hacer el trabajo con Brittany. Después de una buena ducha el timbre de la casa se escuchó.

Rachel con el pelo mojado abrió la puerta y se encontró con Brittany aun vestida de porrista

-Hola Britt, pasa por favor- dijo abriendo más la puerta y dejándola pasar al interior.

-Hola Rachel-

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Rachel, donde empezaron con el trabajo. Cuando ya lo tenían casi acabado, la morena quería preguntarle sobre Quinn, a lo mejor ella sabía el por qué de su comportamiento.

-Britt una cosa- la rubia la miró esperando para que siguiera hablando- tu sabes que le pasa a Quinn conmigo?-

-No, no lo sé, cuando alguien te nombra o te ve se pone muy seria y triste, y si le preguntamos que le pasa contigo evita el tema.-

-Seguro que no sabes nada B?- preguntó insistiendo en el tema

-No Rachel, Santana me dijo que no hablara de ti delante de ella y que sobre todo no le preguntara que le pasaba contigo. Lo siento Rachel.

Rachel creía que hablando con Brittany, le podría decir algo que le ayudara a entender a la rubia, pero no se esperaba que la chica de ojos azules tampoco supiera nada.

A la que terminaron con el trabajo la rubia se fue para su casa, y Rachel necesitaba caminar, así que con su Ipod salió de casa, buscando relajarse un poco.

La noche se estaba haciendo presente, pero aun había luz solar, ella no tenía un destino al que llegar, ni un sitio al que dirigirse, solo caminaba sin importarle el tiempo ni el lugar.

Llevaba más de 30 minutos caminando y sin saber cómo se encontraba delante de la casa de la rubia, su cuerpo se paralizo al ver la luz de la habitación de Quinn encendida, eso significaba que ella estaba en casa.

Rachel creyó que lo mejor era dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, sin que nadie la viera. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

En cuanto empezó andar por la calle, Rachel se sintió observada por alguien, inmediatamente volvió a mirar a la ventana de la porrista y allí se encontraba mirándola.

Ninguna de las dos apartó la mirada, durante unos segundos no se movieron. Rachel pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se encontraban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

No pasó mucho más tiempo para que Quinn quitara la mirada y cerrara la cortina, dejando a la morena muy confundida. De vuelta a casa Rachel pensaba en lo que acaba de ver, esos ojos habían estado llorando, pero no sabía el por qué, si era por ella o por cualquier otra cosa.

Sus padres solo sabían que tenía problemas con la rubia pero, no sabían los detalles de sus encuentros, Rachel prefería evitar explicárselo. Así que al llegar a casa no explicó lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de la cena familiar con sus padres, Rachel se encontraba en su habitación preparando una canción para el Glee Club, cuando su móvil sonó, avisando de que le había llegado un mensaje.

Al abrirlo pudo ver que era de Santana.

**Tenemos que hablar. Mañana después del instituto en el parque.-S**

Rachel se sorprendió que la latina le enviara un mensaje, y lo que más sorprendente fue que quería hablar con ella, por eso le contestó el mensaje para saber la razón.

**Sobre qué?-R**

Segundos después le llegó la respuesta.

**Sobre Quinn, no faltes después del instituto en el parque-S**

La morena se quedó mirando el teléfono, a lo mejor le explicaba que le pasaba con ella y le ayudaba arreglar todos sus problemas que ahora tenía su vida. Parecía que por fin podría llegar a saber todas esas respuestas que deseaba contestar

Antes de acostarse para dormir, la morena se asomo por su ventana contemplando la oscura noche, pero Rachel no pudo ver ninguna estrella en el cielo. Se tumbo en su cama y antes de cerrar los ojos dijo.

-Sin ti esta estrella no tiene luz para brillar…

**NA**

**Gracias a la gente que lee la historia, y a todos aquellos que comentan.**

**Espero que guste este capítulo :D**

**Con cariño GM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Duele el pasado, el presente y las noches saben a puro dolor._

Rachel necesitaba un momento a solas, sin pensar en su entorno. Finn no se separaba de su lado en ningún momento, el único lugar que había en todo el instituto donde él no podía entrar era el lavabo de las chicas y allí es donde se encontraba.

Se había encerrado en un cubículo con una libreta, la mejor manera que conocía la morena para despejar su mente era escribir, daba igual si eran historias, canciones o poemas.

Las palabras fluían tan rápido, que solo se dejaba llevar por todo lo que sentía. En pocos minutos lo tuvo acabado.

_Lo nuestro no se puede escribir en la arena, porque se borraría con las olas. Lo nuestro no se puede explicar, porque el viento se llevaría las palabras. Por eso lo grabo en mi corazón, donde nada ni nadie puedan borrar tu nombre de mi piel. Porque lo nuestro sigue vivo, porque lo nuestro no acabará._

En cuanto acabó de leer se sorprendió, sus sentimientos eran los que habían escrito esas líneas, pero la duda era para quien iban dirigidas. Rachel dudaba que aquellas palabras fueran para su novio.

Rachel no quiso pensar más, pero cuando iba a salir de donde había pasado la mayor parte del recreo, escuchó como Brittany y Santana entraban al lavabo y prefirió esconderse y escuchar lo que decían.

-Britt-Britt le has dicho a Quinn si te puede llevar a casa ella, después de las clases?- preguntó la latina

-No… Por qué? Siempre me llevas tú-

-Te lo dije ayer B, he quedado para hablar con Rachel…- Santana no pudo acabar la frase porque la rubia se le adelantó.

-Se lo vas a decir?- preguntó la bailarina

-Sí, tengo que decírselo, sino van a seguir haciéndose daño, y tu sabes que no me gusta verlas sufrir, sabes que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora…-

- No me gusta verlas así, crees que lo arreglaran?-

-Britt, eso no lo puedo responder yo- dijo la mas bajita agachando la cabeza

- Me da mucho miedo-

-Miedo?- cuestionó Santana

-Si… Miedo a que nos pase a nosotras- dijo con un hilo de voz. La latina se acercó a ella y la abrazo, demostrándole que todo estaba bien.

-Eso no nos va a pasar- le dijo la latina sin soltarla

-Como lo sabes?- la rubia se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla bien a los ojos

-Yo solo lo sé, y por ahora me es suficiente-

Las dos porristas salieron del lavabo enlazadas por sus meñiques.

Rachel en cuanto las dos chicas salieron por la puerta ella salió de donde se escondía, esa conversación que acababa de escuchar le había dejado confundida, por lo que había escuchado la rubia estaba sufriendo tanto como ella, esa frialdad que le trasmitía era solo una careta que se ponía ante todos para disimular su dolor, a que le tenía miedo Quinn para no poder decírselo.

La morena quería resolver sus dudas cuanto antes, y parecía que por fin alguien se las iba a contestar, esa tarde en el parque con Santana.

Las horas pasaban lentas para la morena, hasta la hora del Glee Club se le estaba haciendo muy larga y eso nunca le había pasado, era la hora en la que se podía desahogar cantando, y aunque fuera des de la distancia podía observar a la rubia.

-Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy- fueron las últimas palabras del Sr. Schuester, para que todos empezaran a salir por la puerta, incluida Rachel, que se apresuraba por ir a su taquilla, y después dirigirse al parque. Pero alguien la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

-Rachel estaba pensando si querías este viernes podríamos tener una cita tu y yo…- preguntó el chico acercándose a ella

-Finn, no se...-

-Vamos Rachel, estos días estas un poco distante conmigo, te lo pasaras bien- seguía insistiendo

Ella no sabía qué hacer era cierto que estaba distante con él, hasta le había evitado en varias ocasiones, pero era su novio así que sin estar muy segura acepto.

-Vale Finn- el sonrió de manera victoriosa y la beso en los labios, pero Rachel enseguida se separó de él.

-Adiós Finn, tengo prisa- la morena caminó rápidamente hacia la salida.

La morena se apresuró por llegar al parque donde habían llegado. El parque no había nadie a primera vista, decidió esperar en el banco que encontró más cerca.

Cuando pudo observar bien todo lo que le rodeaba, su mente viajo a las tardes de verano de unos años atrás donde Santana, Brittany, Quinn y ella pasaba el rato jugando, dejándose llevar por su imaginación. Ese parque era uno de los lugares preferidos de las cuatro.

_Flashback 6 años atrás_

_Rachel y Brittany se encontraban en el parque esperando que sus dos amigas llegaran, porque como siempre se retrasaban. Así que mientras esperaban decidieron columpiarse. Pero no estaban solas, Dave Karofski y Azimio se acercaban a ellas._

_-Dave mira quien tenemos aquí, si son la rubia tonta y Manhands- empezó a decir cada vez más cerca de las chicas_

_- Vamonos Britt, las esperaremos en otro sitio- dijo Rachel intentando evitar problemas_

_-Como que os vais si lo estamos pasando bien- contesto Dave_

_- Rubia es verdad que crees que los unicornios existen?- preguntó Azimio riéndose _

_A Brittany le empezaban a caer las lágrimas, mientras Rachel intentaba llevarse a otro lado. Dave cogió del brazo a la morena impidiendo que se fueran más lejos._

_-Tú! Suéltala!- dijo una voz des de atrás, era Quinn corriendo hacia allí junto a Santana._

_-Mira, pero si han venido los guardaespaldas a salvar a sus princesas- dijo Karofsky con voz burlona._

_-Si no queréis que os demos una paliza marcharos ya y dejadlas en paz- Santana era la que hablaba ahora._

_Los dos chicos empezaron a reírse, Dave se fue acercándose a ella y dijo._

_-No me das miedo López- en ese mismo momento Santana le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, el chico cayó al suelo, segundos después su nariz empezaba a sangrar._

_Quinn no se quedo atrás y le pego una patada en las partes nobles de Azimio, este ante tal dolor cayó al suelo._

_-¡Ahora iros!- gritaron Quinn y Santana a la vez. Los dos empezaron a correr por el mismo sitio por donde habían venido._

_Rachel y Brittany estaban sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver y a la vez felices porque las habían protegido ante todo y no les habían tenido miedo._

_-Estáis bien?- preguntó Quinn con voz dulce, Brittany llorando abrazaba a Santana mientras esta la consolaba diciéndole que no llorara, ya que ahora todo estaba bien._

_-Sí, ahora sí. Gracias a las dos, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegáis…- Rachel intentaba no llorar, Quinn enseguida la abrazo para evitar que eso pasara._

_-Ya está de llorar, quien quiere un helado?-pregunto la latina_

_-Puede ser de chocolate- pregunto con inocencia Brittany aun con los ojos rojos._

_-Del que tú quieras- contesto Santana con una sonrisa._

_Las dos chicas empezaron a andar, pero Rachel no se movía y Quinn al notarlo se quedo a su lado._

-_Vienes estrella?- la rubia le tendió su mano para que la cogiera_

_-Claro- contestó Rachel cogiéndosela_

_Fin Flashback_

La morena seguía adentrada entre sus recuerdos, y no se percató de que alguien se le acercaba.

-A ti también te trae recuerdos este parque eh?- Rachel levantó la vista y pudo ver que la voz que le hablaba era la de Santana.

-Pasábamos horas aquí jugando, eran buenos momentos- contestó nostálgica.

-Si-

Se había creado un silencio, pero para nada era incomodo, simplemente disfrutaban del momento. Pero la capitana del Glee Club rompió el silencio.

-Por que Quinn me dejó de hablar y me trata así? Santana dime algo que me haga poder entenderla-

-Rachel yo… Yo no sé nada, no me lo quiere decir a mi tampoco…-

-Como que no lo sabes?-

-No, no lo sé. Lo único que sé que es algo que le está haciendo mucho daño, ahí noches que me llama de madrugada llorando y me pide que vaya a su casa. El otro día escuche vuestra discusión en el lavabo, escuche todo lo que te dijo y vi como tu saliste corriendo del lavabo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero lo que tú no sabes es que al entrar yo me la encontré derrumbada en el suelo llorando. No puedo verla puedo verlas sufrir, porque también me preocupo por ti…-

-Pero… No la entiendo, me estás diciendo que después de decirme que yo no había sido nadie en su vida ella se puso a llorar?-Rachel se encontraba llorando en ese momento.

-Sí, Rachel creo que lo mejor es que te distancies de ella, que por ahora no hagas nada para intentar arreglarlo…-

-No no puedo dejarlo pasar como si no hubiera sido nada, no me acostumbro a estar sin ella y encima tener que poner buena cara y sonreír. Santana no me pidas que me rinda, porque no lo haré-

-Rachel… Rachel mírame- la latina hizo que la mirara, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Santana también lloraba- Es lo mejor para las dos, a lo mejor así Quinn por fin se habrá y me explique qué le pasa, y te podré ayudar, pero para eso Quinn necesita tiempo.- explicó Santana

-No sé si podré, tú podrías separarte de Britt?-

-Rachel esto te lo digo porque creo que es lo mejor para las dos, no es para hacerte sufrir más-

-No prometo nada pero por favor, cuando sepas cualquier cosa dímelo, no me voy a rendir hasta saber que le he hecho y arreglarlo.- contestó Rachel no muy segura de poder cumplir estar más distanciada de la rubia de lo que ya estaba.

-Tranquila yo te diré todo lo que sepa, pero Quinn nos pidió a Britt y a mí que no nos juntáramos más contigo…-

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba, aunque me duele.- dijo Rachel con la cabeza agachada

-Lo siento Rachel, si necesitas a alguien me puedes llamar a mi o a Britt, pero no lo puede saber Quinn, es lo mejor para ella y nuestra única opción.

-Nuestra única opción…- repitió.

-Rachel me tengo que ir, pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo vale?-

La más bajita solo asintió con la cabeza, Santana para intentar animarla la abrazo intentando trasmitirle su apoyo y cariño. Poco después la porrista se encamino hacia su coche dejando a Rachel sola otra vez en el parque.

Ya había pasado una hora y Rachel seguía en la misma posición, pensando en otras posibilidades, pero era su última y única opción y aunque le doliera tenía que hacerlo.

Porque en ocasiones lo damos todo por el bien de una persona.

**NA**

**Gracias a toda esa gente que lee esta historia. Se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, críticas...**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografia y espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Intentaré subir más seguido en cuanto tenga vacaciones.**

**Con cariño GM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Duele saber que ya no te tendré._

Los días pasaban y Rachel seguía el consejo que le había dado Santana aquella tarde en el parque, había evitado a Quinn en todos los sentidos que podía, en las clases entraba siempre la primera y se sentaba lo más alejada de ella. Aun que le estaba siendo lo más difícil que había hecho por alguien, pero lo seguiría haciendo.

El viernes había llegado y con eso su cita con Finn, su novio le había explicado que sería una cita romántica, de aquellas que no se olvidan. Ella lo quería creer, pero tenía sus dudas, Finn nunca había sido un chico romántico, sino mas bien algo soso.

El timbre se escucho por toda la casa, pero Rachel seguía mirando su reflejo que veía a través del espejo que tenía delante. Llevaba el pelo suelto que le caía sobre sus hombros haciendo pequeñas ondas. Lucía un vestido de color azul claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. En su cara se podía apreciar que llevaba maquillaje pero muy suave. Se veía preciosa, pero sus ojos no mostraban felicidad.

-Rachel- dijo Leroy, el padre de Rachel, al entrar en su habitación.

-Si- la morena se giro hacia él.

-Finn te está esperando abajo-

-Vale papa- se miro una última vez en el espejo, para después caminar hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba el hombre apoyado en ella.

-Rachel estas bien?-

-Claro papa- intentando forzar una sonrisa, cosa que no convenció a nadie.

Rachel no sentía que aquella cita fuera especial, cada día que pasaba al lado del chico sentía que no tenían nada en común. Y lo peor de todo que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y eso haría que su relación poco a poco se rompiera. El tiempo lo decidiría que por ahora Rachel seguiría con él, ya que era amable con ella y sobre todo no le había dejado en sus peores momentos.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Finn, después de cinco minutos conduciendo por Lima. No habían hablado durante el trayecto, Rachel solo miraba por la ventana, divagando por su mente. Y Finn solo conducía.

Rachel al ver al sitio que le había traído, se sorprendió pero no de manera grata.

-Breadstix?- por fin hablo Rachel después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí, no te gusta?-

-Cenar en un restaurante al que venimos siempre te parece romántico?- preguntó con ironía

-Si… no se, a ti no?-

-Pues no-

-Quieres que vayamos a otro…- el jugador de futbol no pudo acabar la frase porque Rachel le estaba interrumpiendo.

-Déjalo Finn ya que estamos aquí nos quedamos- la morena salió del coche, pero no sin antes cerrar la puerta del coche de manera fuerte y ruidosa.

La cita había transcurrido entre silencios incómodos y frases sin sentido de Finn. Rachel solo intentaba que pronto se acabara, por eso intentaba comer lo más rápido posible, sin que el chico lo notara.

-Rachel… Rachel- el chico intentaba llamar la atención de la morena.

-Eh… perdona, dime-

-Esa de ahí no es Quinn- el chico señalo hacia un lugar del restaurante

Rachel miro hacia el sitio donde señalaba Finn, efectivamente ahí estaba la rubia vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla pero a la vez le resaltaba la figura. La morena se quedo embelesada.

Quinn se encontraba comprando comida para llevar cuando acabo, se giro con las bolsas en la mano. En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron entre toda la gente que había en el restaurante, Rachel no fue capaz de dejar de mirarla, aun que en su interior sabía que estaba mal, ya que había prometido evitarla. Y mirarla de la forma que lo estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Quinn fue la primera en apartar la mirada y dirigirse hacia la puerta de forma bastante rápida. La morena al ver salir a la rubia por la puerta volvió a girarse hacia su acompañante, que le seguía hablando, pero la morena seguía sin prestarle atención.

La cita por fin parecía que iba a llegar a su fin, Rachel solo quería llegar a su casa para poder encerrarse en su habitación y relajarse.

Se encontraban en el coche dirigiéndose a la casa de la morena, pero Finn no solo la iba a dejar a su casa, él quería algo más.

En cuanto paro el coche en el arcén, Finn se lanzo a por los labios de la morena, dándole un beso desesperado y hambriento, la mano del chico se poso sobre el muslo de Rachel tocando desesperadamente aquella zona. Rachel se había quedado estática ante esa acción, no le estaba correspondiendo ningún beso de los que le estaba dando Finn.

Cuando el chico noto que su novia no le correspondía el beso puso su atención en el cuello de esta, dando besos húmedos sin importarle que Rachel no le estuviera siguiendo el juego.

Las manos de Finn empezaban a subir, intentando tocar mas allá de las piernas de Rachel, en ese momento la morena reacciono empujando de manera brusca al chico con sus manos.

-Finn para!- dijo la morena quitándose el cinturón del coche que aun estaba abrochado.

-Qué? Qué pasa?-

-No podemos hacer esto en tu coche delante de mi casa- contesto de manera obvia

-Pero si te estaba gustando.- dijo Finn volviéndose a acercar con la intención de volverla a besar de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Finn que te he dicho que no - Rachel volvió a frenarlo con sus manos- No sé qué te pasa esta noche, pero yo me voy, no quiero verte ahora- la morena intento salir del coche pero la voz de su novio la paro

-Que que me pasa? Pues que mi novia no me hace caso y para una vez que estamos solos, no puedo disfrutar de ella! Rachel llevamos casi dos meses saliendo, soy humano tengo mis necesidades! - contesto gritando

-Y la mejor manera es forzarme a algo que no estoy preparada? No Finn, las cosas no serán así solo porque tú tienes necesidades-

Rachel salió muy cabreada del coche, como había intentado algo mas con ella sin importarle, como podía ser tan egoísta de ver solo sus necesidades y no también las de ella, eran una pareja, debían entenderse y llevase bien, pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles para ellos.

Al entrar en casa evito toda clase de pregunta de sus padres sobre la cita, en cuanto pudo escapare se dirigió hacia su habitación para pensar que debía hacer con Finn.

Las horas pasaban volando y Rachel no había podido dormir mucho, sus pensamientos no le dejaban. La morena se preguntaba por qué se había sentido tan incómoda con los besos de Finn, es su novio era normal que se besaran y compartieran su pasión, pero Rachel aun no había encontrado esa pasión.

La luz solar se hizo presente en su cuarto, sin muchas ganas se levanto para dirigirse al instituto.

Clase tras clase, el día iba pasando pero si evitar a una persona ya le era difícil, se le hacía casi imposible a Rachel tener que esquivar también a Finn. Le quedaba una hora para poderse marchar cuando tuvo que ir a buscar un libro a la taquilla, por desgracia suya ahí también estaba su novio, esperando poder hablar.

-Rachel, yo lo siento- empezó a decir

-Finn no quiero hablar hoy- la capitana del Glee Club abrió la puerta de la taquilla, y mirando en su interior buscando el libro que necesitaba.

-Pero tenemos que hablar-

-Hoy no- sentencio cerrando la taquilla, y dejando a Finn en la misma posición sin habla.

Pocos pasos después pudo ver como un grupo de porristas de primer año se dirigían hacia ellas con vasos de granizados en sus manos. Algo malo presentía la morena que iba a pasar.

Segundos después el frio hielo se estrello contra su cara, le habían lanzado tres granizados a la cara, Rachel solo podía cerrar los ojos intentando que no le entrara, porque no había cosa más dolorosa que eso. Con sus manos intento quitarse los restos que tenia por la cara para poder abrir los ojos. De fondo podía escuchar la risa de la gente lo había presenciado.

Las porristas seguían en la misma posición con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, una de ellas se acerco a la morena de manera firme, para decirle algo.

-Este regalo ha sido de parte de la capitana de las Cheerios- diciendo eso siguió caminando por el pasillo junto con el resto de sus compañeras alejándose de una Rachel bastante confundida.

Se había quedado petrificada, esto había sido parte de Quinn, no se lo podía creer, ahora no había hecho nada para merecerse eso.

Los pasillos quedaron vacios, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus clases, todos menos una. Rachel se había dirigido al lavabo para quitarse todo aquel mejunje que tenia por la cara y el pelo. Mientras lo intentaba pensaba en lo que había pasado minutos anteriores, ya no sabía qué hacer, la estaba evitando, no le hablaba como le había pedido, hasta intentaba no mirarla, pero parecía que el odio hacia ella no variaba.

Sin ganas de ir a clase, cuando estuvo limpia del todo se encamino hacia el auditorio, necesitaba expresarse, y su cuerpo le pedía cantar la canción que su mente llevaba días pensando.

Parada encima del escenario la música empezó a sonar.

_No I can't forget this evening (No, no puedo olvidar esta tarde)  
>or your face as you were leaving (tu cara como si me dejaras)<br>but I guess that's just the way the story goes, (pero adivino que es así como va a ser la historia)  
>you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows, (siempre sonríes pero en los ojos se te nota el dolor)<br>yes it shows (sí, se te nota.)  
>yes it shows. (Sí, se te nota.)<em>

Rachel sentía muchas ganas de llorar, pero debía acabar la canción y sacarse todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

No I can't forget tomorrow (No, no puedo olvidar el mañana)  
>when I think of all my sorrow (cuando piense en todas mis penas)<br>when I had you there (en cuando te tuve allí)  
>but then I let you go, (pero te dejé ir)<br>and now it's only fair (y ahora lo correcto es)  
>that I should let you know, (que debería dejar que decidieras)<br>what you should know. (lo que debes hacer.)

I can't live (No puedo vivir)  
>if living is without you (si vivir es estar sin ti)<br>I can't live (no puedo vivir.)  
>I can't give anymore. (no doy más de sí)<br>I can't live (No puedo vivir)  
>if living is without you (si vivir es estar sin ti)<br>I can't give (no puedo dar)  
>I can't give anymore.( no puedo dar más de sí.)<p>

Por su cara ya caían las primeras lágrimas. Frase a frase su voz trasmitía mas dolor.

No I can't forget this evening (No, no puedo olvidar esta tarde)  
>or your face as you were leaving (tu cara como si me dejaras)<br>but I guess that's just the way the story goes, (pero adivino que es así como va a ser la historia)  
>you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows, (siempre sonríes pero en los ojos se te nota el dolor)<br>yes it shows (sí, se te nota.)  
>yes it shows. (sí, se te nota.)<p>

Su voz poco a poco se fue haciendo mas inaudible.

_I can't live (No puedo vivir)  
>if living is without you (si vivir es estar sin ti)<br>I can't live (no puedo vivir.)  
>I can't give anymore. (no doy más de sí)<br>I can't live (No puedo vivir)  
>if living is without you (si vivir es estar sin ti)<br>I can't give (no puedo dar)  
>I can't give anymore.( no puedo dar más de sí.)<em>

Las últimas palabras las acabo susurrando, intentando convencerse así misma de que ya no podía dar más. Rachel agacho la cabeza aguantando no llorar más de lo que ya había hecho durante la canción.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como alguien aplaudia, la morena enseguida levanto la cabeza para ver de donde provenían.

-Kurt… que haces aquí?- dijo intentando secarse las lagrimas con las manos.

- Nada, me dirigía al lavabo cuando escuche a alguien cantar, y te vi- Kurt se iba acercando al escenario- Estas bien Rachel?- pregunto cuando ya estaba a su lado.

-Eh… Si claro-

-Rachel te he visto llorar mientras cantabas, he notado dolor en cada palabra que he escuchado, sé que no hemos sido muy amigos estos años, pero puedo ver que estas mal. Déjame ayudarte-

Rachel al principio dudo si debía o no contarle todo lo que había pasado, era cierto que los años de instituto nunca se llevó del todo bien con Kurt, siempre peleaban por conseguir los solos en el Glee Club. Pero necesitaba alguien más, ya que Finn parecía que no le acababa de comprender y no parecía ser mala opción el abrirse a Kurt.

Poco a poco le explico todo lo que había pasado con Quinn. Le había explicado todos y cada uno de sus encuentros con la rubia hasta le había contado lo que había pasado con Finn. Kurt tampoco llego a ninguna conclusión de que le pasaba a Quinn después de saber todos los datos. Pero no dudo en darle su apoyo a la morena.

-Rachel, puedes confiar en mi vale? Sé que no hemos sido amigos que digamos, pero nunca es tarde, podemos empezar ahora.- Sonrió el chico

-Gracias Kurt por todo, por escucharme y apoyarme, no sabes lo bien que me ha servido abrirme contigo, y lo siento por haber hecho que perdieras una clase- dijo un poco apenada al final, pero a la vez estaba contenta de que el chico lo hubiera hecho.

- No importa, era Filosofía- contesta quitándole importancia

Los dos chicos se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida cuando sonó el timbre dando por acabadas las clases de ese día.

-Rachel ahora que somos amigos- los dos sonrieron -Quieres venir conmigo y Mercedes a tomar algo?

-Ahora?-pregunto dudando

-Si ahora, tranquila creo que con Mercedes también te llevaras bien, te apetece?

-Si claro-

El día de Rachel había empezado francamente mal, había decidido no explicarle nada de lo que había pasado esa mañana a Santana, ella no tenía la culpa, por eso Rachel prefería no contárselo. Pero al final de la jornada pudo comprobar que había ganado dos amigos que la iban apoyar, y por ahora le bastaba con saber que no estaba sola.

**NA**

**_Mariah Carey- "Without you"_  
><strong>

**Gracias** **por leer esta historia y espero que os guste este capítulo y comenteis :)**

**Prometo que pronto empezaran a pasar cosas entre Rachel y Quinn**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografia.**

**Con cariño GM y espero que paseis unas Buenas Fiestas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_El error más grande del ser humano es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello que pertenece al corazón. _

Hay momentos que en esta vida por lejanos que sean del presente nunca los vas a olvidar y tu cuerpo siempre va a querer volver a sentir, aun que sea solo ante el recuerdo que la mente guarda. Todo el mundo se acuerda de su primer beso, como al instante en el que notas los labios de otra persona sobre los tuyos, el corazón se acelera y piensas que se te va a salir del pecho. El sentimiento que te recorre por el cuerpo cuando dices te quiero o cuando te lo dicen a ti, la piel se eriza como si las propias palabras fueran las que te acariciaran de manera suave y lenta.

Pero hay otros momentos que prefieres olvidar, no recordarlos nunca. Porque en el momento que los recuerdas, te sientes indefenso con solo recordar, te duele al pensar todo el dolor que sentiste una vez.

Rachel se había propuesto sacar de su cabeza a la chica que durante dos meses la había evitado, ignorado y destrozado por dentro. Aquella angustia que sentía al ver que día a día nada cambiaba, y que el pasado solo era eso, algo que nunca va a volver a ser igual.

Santana lo había intentado por todos los medios posibles que se abriera a ella, pero la rubia se negaba hablar. Rachel se había cansado de esperar una respuesta, porque no todas las preguntas tienen respuestas.

Así que su meta ahora era sacar todo recuerdo malo que perteneciera a Quinn, la morena no la quería olvidar absolutamente, después de todo ella había sido su mejor amiga durante muchos años, pero prefería olvidar todo el dolor y los malos momentos.

Su vida ahora parecía más estable que hace unas semanas, su amistad con Kurt y Mercedes iba creciendo con el paso de los días, los dos sabían todo sobre su pasado con Quinn y ambos la apoyaban ante todo. Finn era otro tema, días después Rachel le había perdonado, pero su relación no había mejorado.

Por fin era viernes, y otra semana escolar llegaba a su fin, Rachel se encontraba con Kurt y Mercedes en el pasillo.

-Por fin! Por fin!- gritaba Rachel saltando de alegría por el pasillo, haciendo que los alumnos que pasaban por su lado la miraran extrañados.

-Rachel para de saltar y de gritar y explícame que te pasa?-preguntó Mercedes bastante confusa por el comportamiento de la morena.

-Ya podremos hacerlo!-

-Ya te lo explico yo Mercedes- ahora era Kurt el que hablaba.

-Mejor-

Los tres empezaron andar dirigiéndose hacia el aula del Glee Club, ya que tenían ensayo con el Sr. Schue.

-Rachel está así de emocionada por que por fin podremos enviar nuestra solicitud a NYADA- concluyó el chico entrando por la puerta del aula seguido por las dos chicas

-Ahh, solo era eso- contestó Mercedes

-Como que solo eso Mercedes?- dice poniéndose delante de ella pero sin parar de andar, iba caminando de espaldas sin ver por dónde iba- Es la importunidad que llevamos esperando Kurt y yo desde hace mucho tiempo y…-

-Cuidado!- gritaron Kurt y Mercedes a la vez

Pero Rachel no le dio tiempo a frenar cuando su cuerpo se estrelló con algo haciéndola caer al suelo. Por suerte no se había hecho daño, solo había sido una caída estrepitosa. La morena desde el suelo levantó la vista para poder ver contra que se había chocado.

Allí estaba Quinn con su fría mirada, ya algo habitual en ella. Era con ella con quien se había chocado, o el destino le quería jugar una mala pasada o es que ella era muy gafe. Al lado de la rubia se encontraban Brittany y Santana mirándola como el resto de los presentes en la clase.

-Berry mira por dónde vas!- le dijo Quinn de manera brusca. Lo siguiente que hizo fue girarse dirigiéndose al asiento más alejado.

-Lo siento- contesto la morena, pero Quinn aun que le había escuchado, no le contrastaba ni siquiera la miraba.

Santana y Brittany se encontraban en el mismo lugar. La latina pensaba en lo que debía hacer, debía ayudar a Rachel a levantarse o darse media vuelta y sentarse junto a la porrista. Tras unos segundos, Rachel pudo ver como a través de sus labios decía un lo siento, lo siguiente que hizo fue coger el meñique de la rubia y dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del aula.

Kurt y Mercedes fueron quien la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Estas bien?-preguntó el chico

-Sí, si tranquilo…-

-Segura?- cuestionaba la chica de piel oscura.

-Si tranquila Mercedes, solo ha sido una caída- la morena seguía con la mirada agachada

-Rachel no te preguntábamos por la caída-

Rachel alzó la vista para mirar a Kurt y Mercedes, ellos sabían que lo más doloroso no había sido el golpe sino el comportamiento de Quinn que seguía siendo fría e insensible.

No hizo falta que Rachel contestara a la pregunta ya que ambos sabían la respuesta.

Minutos más tarde, cuando todos estaban ya en el aula, el Sr. Schue empezó hablar sobre las nuevas canciones que practicarían la semana que viene. La morena se encontraba concentrada, evitando pensar en otras cosas, cuando sintió que su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo.

Al abrirlo pudo ver que era de Santana

**Estas bien?- S**

Cuando el profesor no miraba hacia su lugar Rachel escribió una respuesta.

**Sí solo ha sido una caída tonta-R**

**Sabes que no me refería a la caída… Britt y yo estamos preocupadas, te ves triste-S**

**Estaré bien Gracias-R**

Este último mensaje que envió Rachel era más bien para convencerse así misma que a quien se lo había enviado.

Al acabar la hora todo el mundo empezó a moverse hacia la salida, las primeras en salir fueron las tres porristas, mientras que Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes iban caminando por el pasillo hablando entre ellos sin ninguna prisa por salir

.

-Qué podemos hacer hoy?- preguntó Kurt, pero este al ver que a Rachel se le iluminó la cara intervino antes que ella- Y no Rachel no veremos otra vez Funny Girl-

La morena se cruzo de brazos ante la respuesta del chico.

-Y si os quedáis a dormir hoy a mi casa?- intervino Mercedes intentando bajar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Sí!- gritaron los dos a la vez, olvidando lo que había ocurrido segundos antes.

-Pues decidido hoy dormiréis en mi casa.-

-Rachel!- alguien gritaba detrás de ellos

La diva se giró para ver quién era quien le llamaba gritando. Era Finn y tras suyo se encontraba Puck.

-Dime Finn-

-Quieres venir esta tarde a mi casa? Estaremos solos…- insinuó el chico

-No, ya he quedado con ellos- contesto haciendo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a sus amigos.

-Este sábado habrá fiesta en mi casa- habló Puck

-Puck cuando no hay fiesta en tu casa?- Mercedes preguntó

-Cierto Mercedes, pero esta será la última del año antes de las fiestas navideñas. Y así celebramos que tenemos vacaciones!-

-Vamos chicas? Yo avisaré a Blaine-

-Por mi vale- Mercedes contestó primero

-Y tu Rachel vendrás?- su novio le preguntaba

-Claro- a la morena le entusiasmaba la idea de ir de fiesta con sus amigos y desconectar de todo, pero que Finn también estuviera no le hacía mucha gracia. Esos últimos días el chico había intentado propasarse con ella más de una vez, y a Rachel cada vez era más difícil apartarse por su insistencia.

El jugador de futbol al escuchar esa respuesta se inclino hacia delante para darle un beso en los labios, pero Rachel giró la cara lo justo para que el chico besara su mejilla y no su boca.

-Adiós Finn- la morena comenzó andar hacia la salida seguido por Kurt y Mercedes, al ver que ya se encontraba lejos de su novio murmuró.

-Menudo fin de semana que me espera…-

**NA**

**Gracias a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia :)**

**Este capítulo es transitorio para poder llegar a la fiesta de casa de Puck**

**Lo siento por las faltas**

**Recomiendo a toda la gente que le guste leer historias buenas, que leen Pretending. Es muy buena :D net/s/7396966/1/Pretending**

**Con cariño GM y espero que tengáis Buenas Fiestas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Sueño con tu sonrisa, sueño contigo porque no tengo otra opción _

Rachel había llegado a su casa después de haber quedado con Kurt y Mercedes para más tarde. Había estado hablando con sus padres nada más llegar, les había consultado si podía ir esa noche a casa de la chica y también sobre la fiesta del sábado. Tras insistir mucho lo había conseguido.

Cuando quedaba poco para tener que irse hacia casa de Mercedes, se dirigió hacia su cuarto con la intención de preparar las cosas que necesitaba para esos días, pero lo que la morena no esperaba era que allí había alguien más.

-Qui…Quinn eres tú?- incrédula la morena cerró la puerta.

Rachel no se podía creer que la rubia se encontrara en su habitación, concretamente sentada en su cama aun vestida con el uniforme de porrista, pero esta aun no había levantado la vista del suelo.

-Quinn, que haces aquí? Como has entrado?- Rachel se iba acercando poco a poco hacia ella, pero esta seguía sentada en la cama.

De repente la porrista se levanto y se dirigía hacia la morena con seguridad. Rachel al ver el color verde oscuro que habían cogido sus ojos y la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en el rostro de esta hizo que Rachel empezara a retroceder alejándose. Pero la habitación no era tan grande y pronto se topo contra la puerta cortándole el paso.

Quinn invadió el espacio personal de Rachel, pegando todo su cuerpo al de la morena, cuando sus bocas estuvieron a pocos centímetros.

-Que estás haciendo Quinn?-

La rubia no respondió, con sus dos manos agarró la cara de Rachel cerrando la brecha que quedaba entre ellas con un beso cargado de deseo y pasión. Rachel al sentir los labios de la otra chica sobre los suyos no supo qué hacer, pero la sensación que tenia era de en sueño y ella no sería la que parase.

No era un beso delicado y tierno, era una lucha desenfrenada donde el sufrimiento, el odio y el amor eran los protagonistas. Sus lenguas tenían una batalla, en la cual no se sabía quién ganaba.

Las manos de ambas acariciaban todo lo que podían, las de Rachel se centraban en cuello y de vez en cuando las subía para acariciar el cuero cabelludo de la rubia. Las de Quinn se posaban sobre la cintura y subían hacia el abdomen de la morena, colándose por debajo del suéter.

Poco a poco acabaron en la cama de la morena, Quinn encima de esta. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, estaban hechas la una para la otra, de eso no cabía duda.

Los besos cada vez se estaban volviendo más pasionales y aun mas desenfrenados que antes, cuando el aire empezó a faltar se separaron unos instantes para mirarse a los ojos. La morena observaba los ojos verdes que tenía delante y creía a ver encontrado la perfección hecha persona.

-Quinn…- susurró Rachel

La rubia no dijo nada, solo besaba la comisura de los labios, luego el mentón de la morena bajando lentamente hacia el cuello donde succionó y mordió haciéndola gemir de placer.

-Quinn!...Quinn- repetía sin cesar, su cuerpo rebosaba pasión y no quería que parara, Rachel estaba disfrutando demasiado con los besos de la porrista, para desear que aquello acabase, pero la fortuna no estaba de su parte esta vez.

-Rachel…Rachel, despierta-

La diva abrió los ojos y pudo observar como Mercedes y Kurt, encontraban sentados en la cama de Mercedes. Rachel se encontraba en un colchón puesto en el suelo.

La morena no podía creer lo que había soñado, se sentía tan real esos besos que le daba Quinn, la mente de Rachel no paraba de preguntarse porque había soñado eso, es que a lo mejor tenía sentimientos por ella, había sido su mejor amiga y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora, no tenía sentido.

-Rachel llamando a Tierra- decía Mercedes intentando que reaccionara, llevaba más de 5 minutos mirando un punto fijo de la habitación sin prestar atención a nadie.

-Eh…- fue lo único que pudo decir, su cuerpo seguía en llamas, como un sueño podía llegar a ser tan real para haberla excitado a ese punto.

-Estas bien? No parabas de moverte y hablar en sueños- preguntó el chico

-Si… solo ha sido una pesadilla- la morena se levanto y se sentó juntos con sus amigos en la cama de Mercedes para poder hablar mejor.

-Una pesadilla con Quinn no?- cuestionaba Mercedes

-Como sabes que era con Quinn?- Rachel aun seguía colorada por el sueño, pero después de esa última pregunta lo estaba aun mas.

-Porque era lo único que decías, repetías su nombre una y otra vez- Kurt asintió confirmando que aquello que decía la chica era verdad.-Quieres contarnos que has soñado?-

-Yo… yo entraba en mi habitación cuando ella estaba allí y…- no pudo acabar porque su cabeza se volvió a llenar de esas imágenes donde se besaba con Quinn, un escalofrío le pasó por su cuerpo. La cara de Rachel empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas roja y Kurt al notarlo dijo.

-Déjalo Rachel solo ha sido una pesadilla, piensa en la fiesta que nos espera, tú con Finn, Mercedes con Sam y yo con Blaine- no había pensado en Finn, ella estaba saliendo con él, no estaba bien que aquel sueño, no podía volver a pasar se repetía una y otra vez.

Ante el silencio que se creó en la habitación Mercedes habló primero.

-Bueno creo que es hora de dormir, son las 4 de la mañana-

-Yo me voy a dar una ducha-

-Ahora Rachel?- preguntó el chico

-Ehh… Si es que la pesadilla me ha dejado un poco mal, así me despejo- mintió para salir del apuro.

Después de una ducha bien fría, Rachel se tumbo en la cama para intentar volver a dormir, pero aquellos besos no eran tan fáciles de olvidar.

Al día siguiente con Mercedes y Kurt no había tenido oportunidad para pensar en el sueño que tuvo. Habían pasado todo el día juntos, preparándose para la gran fiesta que iba dar Puck en su casa. Iba a ser la gran fiesta del año ya que sería la última que se iba hacer, antes de las vacaciones y no volverían a clase hasta después de Año nuevo.

-Oye Kurt me podrías ayudar para prepararme para esta noche?- preguntó Rachel

-Claro-

Con ayuda de los dos al final Rachel se había decantado por un despampanante vestido de color negro, le llegaba al muslo y mostraba sus bronceadas piernas con unos tacones a juego con el vestido que le hacían más alta. Con el maquillaje que le había aplicado Kurt en la cara Rachel estaba muy sexy.

-Guau chica! Que sexy que estas!-decía Mercedes

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo- Kurt choco su mano con la de Mercedes- Hoy se pondrá muy contento Finn al verte-

-Claro… Finn-

Rachel se había puesto sexy para una persona eso era cierto pero no era precisamente para su novio, tenía pensado afrontar las cosas esa noche con Quinn, si de verdad la rubia no quería saber más de ella debería decírselo a la cara y afrontar las cosas.

La morena ahora tenía el valor suficiente, a lo mejor era gracias al sueño que había tenido, seria que le habría hecho reaccionar, pero aun no estaba muy segura sobre lo que sentía por Quinn.

La casa de Puck estaba llena de gente, desde la calle se escuchaba la música a todo volumen procedente del interior. Los tres con paso firme se adentraron hacia el interior de la casa. En el comedor había creado una pequeña pista de baile, donde bailaban unas cuantas personas entre ellas Brittany y Santana pero no había rastro de Quinn.

Poco después a través de los altavoces se escuchaba la canción de "Dándole" de Gocho, una canción muy caliente.

Las dos porristas cada vez bailaban mas pegadas. Las manos de la latina se posaban en la cintura de la rubia atrayéndola más hacia ella.

El resto de las personas fueron saliendo de la improvisada pista de baile para observar como bailaban las dos chicas. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros pero ninguna acababa de cerrar el espacio que quedaba aun que ganas no faltaban.

Cuando la canción acabo de sonar, las dos se separaron mirándose unos segundos a los ojos. Santana cogió a Britt de la mano llevándosela entre la multitud, subiendo las escaleras hacia la parte de arriba de la casa.

-Guau- dijeron Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel a la vez al ver la escena que habían creado las dos porristas delante de ellos.

-Chicas yo me voy con Blaine que acaba de llegar-

-Yo también Rachel he visto a Sam por ahí- dijo algo avergonzada.

Rachel no estuvo mucho tiempo sola porque a su lado apareció Finn, con dos vasos de cerveza en sus manos, uno para ella y otro para él.

Rachel con un poco de alcohol en su sangre iba bailando, a veces con Finn y otras se escapaba para bailar con Kurt y Blaine.

-Rachel tengo que hablar contigo, podemos ir arriba- la morena asintió un poco confundida porque no sabía de que le tenía que hablar su novio a tan altas horas de la noche en mitad de la mejor fiesta en la que había estado.

La morena mientras subía por la escalera vio que se dirigían hacia una de las habitaciones y aquello no le daba buenas vibraciones.

-Oye Finn, voy al lavabo antes vale?-

-Vale te espero en esa habitación.- Finn señaló la habitación del fondo y después le dio un apasionado beso que Rachel se ocupo de romper enseguida.

La morena buscaba la manera de salir de esa situación, no le gustaba la idea de estar a solas con Finn en una misma habitación.

Antes de entra en el lavabo tocó la puerta para ver si había alguien dentro, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta entró y cerró con pestillo para que nadie la molestara.

Pero no se había dado cuenta de que si que había una persona en ese lavabo y al girarse la vio, allí estaba Quinn con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Quinn...-

**NA**

**Gracias a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia y comentan :)**

**Tadaré en subir el siguente por el tema de comidas y cenas familiares...**

**Lo siento por las faltas**

**Con cariño GM y Feliz Navidad**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Me rindo si no estás, sin ti no sé vivir y grito a las estrellas para que te guíen hasta mi_

-Quinn…-

La rubia que se estaba mirando en el espejo, tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. Intento limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por su cara con la mano, para que la otra chica no se las viera.

-Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Rachel.

Quinn no contestó ni siquiera se movió. Seguía en la misma posición vestida con unos vaqueros apretados con unas botas negras que le llagaban hasta la rodilla y en la parte superior una camisa negra sin mangas bastante ajustada.

La morena se había percatado de que forma iba vestida la capitana de las porristas y lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior con Quinn. Sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco se iba calentando y no solo por el alcohol que había consumido esa noche, que era bastante.

Rachel al ver como esta seguía parada, lentamente se acercó poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia. Quinn ante tal contacto se sobresaltó y se separó aun más de Rachel, evitando que esta la tocara.

La rubia intentó salir del lavabo pero Rachel se lo impido poniendo su cuerpo entre la puerta y ella.

-Déjame… salir de… aquí- su voz esta vez no sonaba dura y odiosa como en sus otros encuentros, si no era entrecortada y débil.

-No, no saldrás de aquí hasta que hablemos-

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo- dijo esta vez con más fuerza.

-No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me lo digas-

-Que parte de no quiero hablar contigo no entiendes eh?-

-No te entiendo a ti!- replicó Rachel

-No quiero hablar contigo mas- volvió a repetir.

-Me da igual lo que tú quieras, vamos hablar las cosas, vamos afrontar los problemas y luego si quieres no me vuelves hablar en la vida, pero tú no te vas hasta que me digas que te pasa, merezco una explicación-

Quinn volvió a hacer un intento de salir por la puerta, pero Rachel fue más rápida y puso sus manos en los hombros de la rubia para impedir que fuera más adelante.

-No Quinn, no vas a volver a huir de mi otra vez!-

-Tú no me puedes obligar a nada! A nada!- cada vez sus voces se elevaban más.

-Me he hartado de ser buena contigo y esperar a que seas tú quien me diga que te pasa, no puedo más!-

-No lo deje claro en el lavabo del instituto, no quiero saber nada de ti! Déjame en paz!-

-Pero porque eres así conmigo, joder! Solo quiero saber el por qué, tanto te cuesta decírmelo?-

-Por que te lo tengo que decir? Tú y yo ya no somos nada, no te tengo que dar explicaciones, no hay nada que puedas arreglar-

Aquellas palabras habían hecho mucho daño a la morena, pero esta vez no iba a salir corriendo como aquella vez en el lavabo.

-Eres una cobarde Quinn! Eres tan cobarde que no me quieres decir que te pasa, prefieres tirar tantos años de amistad a la basura porque no tienes el valor de hablar las cosas. Llevo meses detrás de ti para que me digas que coño te pasa, pero te niegas hablar, pero ahora serás tu quien me tenga que escuchar- Rachel cada vez estaba más enfadada.

Vas a saber lo que me has hecho sufrir y cuanto he llorado por cada palabra de odio que ha salido de tu boca. Porque es por ti que me paso las noches llorando en vela preguntándome que he hecho mal, que he hecho para que me odies tanto- los ojos de Rachel iban acumulando lagrimas que intentaban salir y su voz poco a poco se iba quebrando- Es por ti que hago lo imposible para que me perdones… y tú me ignoras como si no hubiera sido nadie en tu vida, es por ti que aguanto todo lo que me haces…, porque sé que en tu interior sigues siendo aquella chica que me protegía cuando se metían conmigo, esa chica que me invitaba a helado cuando estaba triste, esa chica que con solo mirarme hacia que mi día fuera mejor, sé que no se ha ido y no me ha abandonado. Sé que está ahí.- Rachel señaló el pecho de Quinn haciendo referencia a su corazón.- Es por ti que me siento perdida en este mundo…- La morena ya se encontraba llorando y Quinn estaba con la cabeza agachada escuchando todo lo que le estaba diciendo sin moverse.

Porque es por ti que no puedo ser feliz- Quinn por fin levanto la cabeza y Rachel pudo ver como ella también estaba llorando- Porque es por ti que no siento nada por Finn…- Rachel no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que escucho sus propias palabras.

Rachel no sabía el porqué le había dicho eso, solo sabía que esas palabras habían sido sinceras, pero no podía seguir delante de ella, no después de las últimas palabras que había dicho. Ahora era la morena quien intentaba salir de ese pequeño espacio. Se giró para poder sacar el pestillo y abrir la puerta, pero las manos de la rubia la giraron volviéndola a poner de cara.

Cuando Rachel miró los ojos verdes de Quinn volvió a sentir aquel calor que le trasmitían hace dos meses, ya no se sentían fríos. Sin decir nada l a rubia subió su mano hasta la cara de Rachel y le acarició la mejilla limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado, mientras se iba acercando a ella lentamente.

Cuando sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros una de la otra, Rachel preguntó.

-Que estás haciendo?-

- Dime que no lo haga y no lo haré-

-Hazlo- respondió de inmediato Rachel

A Quinn no se lo tenían que decir dos veces con sus dos manos en la cara de Rachel la acercó para cerrar la pequeña brecha que quedaba entre ellas. Era un beso tierno, nada parecido al del sueño de Rachel, era suave y lento, una acaricia.

La morena había puesto sus manos en la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, intentando sentir más de lo que estaba sintiendo. Aquello no era nada comparable al sueño, era mucho mejor.

Después de ese primer beso, se había separado para coger un poco de aire, y así mirarse a los ojos intentando ver si todo aquello que estaba pasando era real y no otro sueño.

No había durado mucho para que sus bocas volvieran a unirse en otro beso, seguía siendo lento, pero esta vez sus lenguas se unían al juego.

En un movimiento rápido de Rachel, puso a Quinn contra la puerta. La rubia al sentir el cambio sonrió entre besos.

No estaban pensando nada solo disfrutaban el momento, no habían pensado de que estaban en una fiesta llena de gente donde también estaba el novio de Rachel y que estaban concretamente en el lavabo y aunque el pestillo estuviera puesto, alguien podía estar buscándolas.

Mientras que se seguían dándose besos lentos, explorando cada centímetro de sus bocas, alguien fuera estaba buscando a Rachel.

-Rachel?- dijo Finn dando golpes a la puerta del lavabo. Las dos se separaron al momento sin saber qué hacer.

-Estas ahí Rachel?- Quinn puso su mano en la boca de la morena para que no dijera nada pero antes de que Quinn pudiera decirle algo a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Puck le decía algo a Finn.

-Finn que haces ahí?-

-Tío estoy buscando a Rachel, la has visto?-

-No, y tú has visto a Quinn?-

-No, vamos a mirar abajo a ver si están porque aquí no hay nadie-

Rachel y Quinn podían escuchar como los dos chicos se alejaban de ese lavabo. Pero la morena no había pensado en que ella tenía novio, le había sido infiel a Finn y eso no estaba bien.

-Que he hecho, que he hecho…- repetía Rachel.

-Algo que deseábamos hacer- contestó la rubia

-Esto está mal-

-No, no lo está, porque si fuera así no lo hubieras hecho-

-Pero yo tengo novio Quinn, esto está mal. Le he sido infiel, le he traicionado…- decía sin parar de moverse por el lavabo.

Quinn la cogió por la cintura y la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no has sentido lo mismo que yo y que no has sentido nada, dime que no te vuelva a besar y no lo haré- dijo cada vez más cerca de sus labios, los mejores que había probado Quinn en su vida y no quería volver a probar otros que no fueran esos.

-Dímelo- insistió la rubia.

Por unos segundos Rachel dudo de volver a besar a Quinn y olvidarse otra vez del mundo, pero de repente aparto su cuerpo del de Quin con sus manos.

-Esto no está bien- dijo antes de salir corriendo del lavabo, la morena pudo escuchar como Quinn la llamaba desde el lavabo.

-Rachel!-

Rachel atravesó la fiesta corriendo intentando salir, sin escuchar como Kurt le llamaba preocupado al verla salir corriendo de la casa de Puck.

La morena no sabía dónde iba, ella solo corría, no quería volver a la fiesta porque sabía que al volver a ver a Quinn caería otra vez en sus besos y ella tenía novio, aun que no sabía seguro lo que sentía por él no le podía hacer eso, el había sido bueno y le había apoyado cuando nadie lo hacía.

Sin saber cómo había llegado a un parque cerca de la casa de Puck, poco a poco dejo de correr, y ahora solo se limitaba a caminar por el parque descalza ya que se había quitado los tacones para poder correr más rápido. Pensaba en lo bien que se habían sentido los besos de Quinn y como no podía olvidar el sabor de sus labios. Nunca se había sentido así con Finn ni siquiera la primera vez que lo beso.

No entendía porque se sentía así con Quinn, que era lo que había cambiado para que ahora no pudiera dejar de pensar en sus labios.

Finn besaba de manera ruda, y siempre intentaba ir mas allá de los besos, pero con Quinn había sido simplemente perfecto.

Rachel podía sentir como sus pies se adentraban en la arena y también podía sentir algunas piedras unas más grandes que otras.

Creía que estaba sola en ese parque pero estaba muy equivocada.

-Morena!- alguien grito en medio del parque muy cerca de Rachel, esta se giro y pudo ver un chico no mucho mas mayor que ella y muy delgado se acercaba a ella. Aquello no le daba buenas sensaciones a Rachel presentía que algo malo podía pasar y debía salir rápido de allí.

-Guapa que haces tú aquí tan solita?- su voz sonaba a la de alguien muy borracho-Necesitas compañía?

Rachel no decía nada solo intentaba caminar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre. Pero el borracho no se dio por vencido.

-Vamos nena!-

Cuando la alcanzó la cogió del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, poniendo su otra mano en la cintura.

-Yo creo que sí que necesitas compañía- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa cada vez más cerca de la morena. Rachel forcejeo para soltarse de las manos del chico.

-Suéltame!- chilló Rachel.

El borracho seguía sin soltarla, pero en uno de esos intentos se soltó de él dando un paso hacia atrás pero no con suficiente acierto, porque perdió el equilibrio y todo su cuerpo cayó para atrás. Sin poder evitar la caída, Rachel se dio con una piedra bastante grande en la cabeza.

Rachel sentía como sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, sentía como su cuerpo se iba quedando sin fuerzas y como cada vez le dolía más la cabeza, en la zona donde se había dado el golpe donde empezaba a salir sangre.

Pero antes de dejarse vencer por el dolor y cerrar del todo los ojos, pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos, que no pudo reconocer.

-Fuera de aquí!-

**NA**

**Gracias a toda la gente que lee y comenta **

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía**

**Espero que estéis pasando unas Felices Fiestas y que os guste este capítulo**

**PD: Se que la historia va lenta, pero es como creo que debe ir. Lo siento por la gente que cree que debería ir más rápido. **

**Con cariño GM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Te cambia la vida sin que tengas nada para seguirla_

Rachel sentía que aquella cama en la que estaba echada no era la suya, se sentía diferente e incómoda. Sabía que aquel no era su cuarto y podía intuir donde se encontraba.

No quería abrir los ojos, su cabeza le dolía demasiado para poder aguantar la luz, escuchaba voces que hablaban en esa habitación pero prefirió ignóralas y adentrarse en sus pensamientos, en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Recordaba algunas cosas que habían pasado esa noche, la discusión con Quinn y como después se habían acabado besando, no se esperaba que Quinn la besara después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Los besos de Quinn le habían hecho temblar las piernas con tan solo un roce de sus labios y le hacían sentirse a 3 metros sobre el cielo, como si por un momento no importara nada más. Pero no podía, Finn era su novio y no podía volver a pasar, aquello había sido un error de una noche, un gran error, se decía Rachel así misma, intentando convencerse de algo imposible, porque nadie olvida algo que desea.

Y lo último que recordaba era que había estado paseando a altas horas de la noche descalza pensando en la rubia, poco después recuerda que se encontró con un borracho por aquel parque y el haberse caído de espaldas, después sus recuerdos se volvían algo borrosos.

Poco a poco la morena fue prestando atención a lo que decían a su alrededor, parecía algo importante por el tono de voz que estaban utilizando sus padres.

-Han encontrado al mal nacido que intentó abusar de nuestra hija?-

-No, la policía poco puede hacer con la descripción que tienen, es algo difícil. - contestó Hiram

-Entonces nos tenemos con conformar de que ese cabrón sigue suelto, yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados aquí sentado, es nuestra hija Hiram!- hizo el intentó de levantarse de la silla pero su marido le frenó.

-Cariño, ella está bien, solo ha sido un golpe, cayó de espaldas y se dio con una piedra. El médico nos ha dicho que dentro de unas horas despertara y todo seguirá igual, quédate tranquilo por favor- Hiram lo cogió de la mano

-Pero es mi pequeña, si le llega a pasar algo yo…- Leroy intentaba no llorar, pero era algo difícil ya que de solo pensar que algo grave le podía haber pasado le entraban ganas de llorar.

-Leroy no paso nada, según nos han dicho llegó alguien justo a tiempo que vio como caía al suelo y pudo salvarla de aquel individuo para que no pudiera hacerle algo mas, deja de preocuparte que no quiero que vea a su padre llorar cuando despierte.

-Tienes razón… Y sabemos quién es el que la salvo? Creo que le debemos algo…- preguntó el hombre

-Se muy poco. Los de la ambulancia me han dicho que cuando llegaron había una chica más o menos de la misma edad que Rachel con el pelo rubio. Ella fue quien llamó a la ambulancia y se quedó con ella todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron al hospital, después de ahí dicen que marchó y no la han vuelto a ver.-

-Puede que haya sido ella?-

-No lo sé. Pero una chica rubia de su edad tiene muchas posibilidades de que sea ella, pero no podemos asegurar nada, hasta hablar con Rachel.-

Rachel había escuchado todo aquello, había sido ella quien la había salvado de que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado, después de haberla evitado durante meses y hacerle creer que no era nadie en su vida, ahora era ella la quien la protegía, necesitaba hablar con Quinn, necesitaba una explicación a todo eso.

Aunque no era nada seguro muchas chicas rubias de su edad había por Lima, podía haber sido Brittany o cualquier otra chica de esas mismas características. La morena no quería pensar demasiado en ello, le daba aun más dolor de cabeza del que ya tenía.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, intentando acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, algo difícil ya que las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar la luz solar.

-Rachel!- exclamó al verla abrir los ojos- Hiram ves a buscar al médico- Hiram sonriendo fue en busca del doctor.

-Papa…- dijo la morena con una voz debilitada, necesitaba pedirle perdón sabía que fue culpa suya, no debería haber salido a esas horas sola por la calle.

-No hables, ahora viene el doctor. Todo saldrá bien mi amor.- Leroy le acariciaba el pelo de manera tierna como lo hacía cuando ella era pequeña, con ese gesto Rachel se dormía en los brazos de su padre muchos años atrás.

La morena no dijo nada mas, después ya hablaría con sus dos padres y se disculparía, ahora solo quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le otorga un padre a su hija en un momento como ese.

Después de varias pruebas para confirmar de que aquello solo era un golpe, con una pequeña herida que no había necesitado puntos ya que no eran necesarios. Los médicos preferían tenerla aun en observación porque el golpe en la cabeza la dejó bastante tiempo inconsciente y para asegurar de que todo estaba bien la querían mantener unos días en el hospital.

Rachel al volver a la habitación vestida con esa horrible bata blanca que te obligan a poner, pudo ver un enorme ramo de flores puesto en la mesilla al lado de su cama. Al principio se sorprendió pero enseguida pensó que había sido su padre aun así le gustó el detalle que habían tenido con ella, era un gran ramo de lirios.

-Lo siento…- empezó hablar la morena, después de que sus padres le explicaran todo lo que había pasado después de que se desmayara, aunque ella ya lo sabía por haberles escuchado anteriormente.

-Que dices cielo?- preguntó uno de sus padres al no haberla escuchado, la morena había hablado bastante bajo.

-Lo siento no debería haber salido de la fiesta sola, fue culpa mía…- dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte para que pudieran escucharla bien.

-No pasa nada cariño, pero debes tener más cuidado-

-Pero porque saliste de la fiesta, si no estabas a gusto nos podías haber llamado y te íbamos a buscar-

-No solo intentaba estar sola, pensar…- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Paso algo en esa fiesta?- cuestionó Hiram al sospechar que nadie sale a pensar a las 3 de la mañana a un parque cuando está de fiesta.

-Me encontré en el lavabo con Quinn y empezamos a discutir y se nos fue un poco de las manos.-

-Te hizo algo?- preguntó Leroy de inmediato.

-No solo hablamos y luego las cosas se fueron volviendo más intensas y necesitaba salir de esa casa para pensar las cosas bien- Rachel intentaba evitar detalles, no era un buen momento para contarles todo lo que pasó esa noche.

Los dos padres se miraron entre ellos, la voz de Rachel había confirmado que algo había pasado esa noche pero decidieron no preguntar más, ya tendrían tiempo de preguntarle al volver a casa.

-Cambiando de tema, estas flores son para ti- dijo señalando las flores de su lado.

-Son preciosas, no deberías haberos molestado, pero me encantan.-

-No son nuestras cariño- dijo Hiram con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Llegaron cuando te estaban haciéndote las pruebas- contestó Leroy.

-Serán de Finn no? Porque le habéis avisado de que estoy aquí y habrá querido tener un detalle conmigo- dijo Rachel afirmando algo que no sabía seguro.

-Rachel nosotros no hemos avisado a nadie.-

-Ni siquiera a Kurt o Finn?- preguntó extrañada.

-Queríamos hacerlo pero tenías el móvil apagado y no sabíamos sus números así que estábamos esperando a que despertaras para que lo hicieras tú.

-Entonces de quien son? Si nadie sabe que estoy aquí-

- Rachel hay una persona que si lo sabe- dijo el hombre con gafas.

-En el ramo hay una nota, a lo mejor si lo lees, sabrás quien las envía-

Si según sus padres ellos no habían avisado a nadie, la única persona que lo podía saber era la chica que había llamado a la ambulancia y la había salvado.

Al abrir el pequeño sobre que había entre los lirios, notó que no tenía dedicatoria solo había una frase, pero para Rachel al leerla ya supo quien era la persona que le enviaba esas preciosas flores y así confirmando quien la había salvado. Aquella letra y la frase que contenía el papel eran inconfundibles para saber quien las enviaba.

-Que pone Rachel?- preguntó Leroy ansioso por saber de quién se las enviaba. Su marido no le había dejado leer la nota, debía esperarse a que ella volviera de las pruebas.

-_Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino_- leyó la morena

-Solo eso, no está firmada ni nada?-

-No-

-Entonces no sabes quién te las envía...- dijo algo decepcionado, esperaba que aquella nota estuviera firmada por Quinn y confirmar las sospechas que tenia.

-Sí, sí que lo se- contestó sin poder evitar que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro.

**NA**

**Gracias a toda la gente que lee la historia y espero que este también os guste**

**Lo siento por las faltas**

**Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo antes de Fin de Año, pero si no puedo os deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Por cierto el capítulo 10 será desde el punto de vista de Quinn**

**Con cariño GM**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Pero sigue siendo ella, que me olvida y me recuerda, porque siempre será ella_

Hay miedos hechos de inseguridades: Miedo a quedarse atrás, miedo a no ser lo que soñamos, a no dar la talla, miedo a que nadie entienda lo que queremos ser...

Hay miedos que nos va dejando la conciencia: El miedo a ser culpables de lo que les pasa a los demás y también el miedo a lo que no queremos sentir, a lo que no queremos mirar, a lo desconocido, como el miedo a la muerte, a que alguien a quien queremos desaparezca de nuestro lado.

Quinn tenía miedo a que ya no estuviera a su lado, porque en el momento en que la vio inconsciente en el suelo supo que todo lo que había hecho era un error, no debía a verla apartado de su vida y ahora a lo mejor era demasiado tarde.

Llevaba horas sentada en el banco que había delante del hospital donde se encontraba Rachel. No había entrado por miedo a que algo grave le hubiera pasado a la morena, no se perdonaría el hecho de haberla hecho sufrir por su culpa durante dos meses y tampoco el hecho de no haber llegado antes de que sucediera el incidente.

No había dormido nada esa noche y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.

Una y otra vez en su cabeza se repetía todo lo que había pasado, como si fuera una película que en el momento que se acababa volvía empezar de nuevo, pero Quinn nunca llegaba a tiempo para poder evitar el golpe.

_Flashback_

_-Rachel!- gritó Quinn al verla salir corriendo del lavabo._

_Quinn no se creía que había tenido el valor para besarla. Ese beso que había multiplicado sus sentimientos por Rachel, aun más. Y la morena le había correspondido, eso significaba que algo sentía por ella. La rubia al pensar eso su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y no podía dejarla que saliera corriendo sin antes hablar de lo que había pasado._

_Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando a toda la gente que se ponía en su camino y con la mirada buscaba a Rachel pero no la veía. No quedaba rastro de ella en esa fiesta._

_-Kurt!- gritó Quinn para llamarle la atención, ya que estaba hablando con Blaine al lado de la puerta principal._

_-Quinn espera!- Puck intentaba hablar con la rubia._

_-No Puck, ahora no- dijo alejándose del chico sin importarle lo que le tenía que decir._

_-Es importante!- gritó pero Quinn no le hizo caso._

_-Kurt!-_

_-Dime- contestó algo serio y frio._

_-Has visto a Rachel?-_

_-A ti no te lo voy a decir, no crees que ya ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa. Deja de molestarla- el chico tenía mucho rencor hacia Quinn, ella había hecho demasiado daño a su amiga._

_-Sí, sí que la hemos visto - habló esta vez Blaine_

_-Blaine!- le gritó su chico_

_-Kurt por favor, dímelo necesito hablar con ella otra vez, es algo muy importante tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con ella-_

_-Es por ti que ha salido corriendo de la fiesta? Que le has hecho Quinn?- le gritó el chico_

_-Kurt no necesito que me grites y me recrimines lo que he hecho, necesito que me digas por donde se ha ido. Y si no lo vas hacer mejor me voy, ya la buscaré yo sola- Quinn abrió la puerta para irse cuando escuchó a Kurt._

_-Ha salido corriendo hacia la derecha, no creo que este muy lejos. Lo más seguro que haya ido al parque que está aquí cerca-_

_-Gracias- Quinn estaba empezando andar dirigiéndose hacia la derecha._

_-Quinn no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que te he dicho-_

_-No lo harás-_

_Quinn corría lo más rápido que podía, pero correr con botas con tacón es algo difícil, pero no se iba rendir, esta vez no._

_Había llegado al parque pero estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver bien._

_-Suéltame!- Quinn escuchó como alguien gritaba y sabia que aquella voz era la de Rachel._

_-Mierda- murmuró Quinn ante la impotencia de no ver donde se encontraba Rachel, el parque tenía poca iluminación. Tenía el presentimiento de que la morena la necesitaba, de que algo malo iba a pasar._

_La porrista se guió por su instinto dirigiéndose a la zona más alejada del parque, por suerte pudo ver a Rachel, pero había alguien más con ella, un hombre que estaba forcejeando con la morena. Quinn no paraba de correr hacia ellos cuando vio como Rachel caía al suelo quedándose inconsciente en el suelo._

_-Fuera de aquí!- grito Quinn para que el hombre se fuera._

_El borracho al ver como esta se le acercaba sonrió de manera maliciosa._

_-Pero mira si tengo otra muñequita con la que jugar-_

_Quinn no contestó pero le dio un puñetazo en la boca con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre cayó al suelo del gran golpe que se había llevado. Cuando se puso otra vez de pie con el labio roto Quinn le volvió a dar pero esta vez en la nariz._

_-Que te vayas!-_

_Este se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y caminaba por donde había venido._

_Quinn pudo ver como el hombre se iba yendo a paso lento y dando eses. Pero su corazón se paro cuando vio a Rachel tendida en el suelo sin moverse._

_-Mierda!- gritó Quinn poniéndose de rodillas para mirar si respiraba._

_-Vamos Rachel! Despierta! Vamos dime algo, grítame lo que sea pero despierta por favor- Quinn estaba llorando no podía perder a Rachel, ahora no._

_La rubia saco su móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar los números._

_-Necesito una ambulancia! Rápido. Esta inconsciente y no responde…Mierda está sangrando.- _

_Después de dar los datos de donde se encontraba, y cuando acabó de hablar lanzó el móvil sin importarle donde caía, ya tendría tiempo después para buscarlo._

_Quinn se colocó al lado de Rachel cogiendo se mano, esperando que viniera la ambulancia. La rubia no paraba de llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho que no cesaba._

_-Sabes Rachel…-empezó a hablar a Rachel aunque esta no escuchaba nada- Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Finn se me vino el mundo encima, al principio pensé que era porque no estaríamos todo el tiempo juntas y que solo eran celos pero después me di cuenta de que no solo era eso. Sentía cosas por ti, sentimientos que aun siento por ti. Es por ti que tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, tenía miedo de lo que sentía y por eso me aleje, te hice daño al alejarme de ti y al decirte todas esas cosas que son mentira, que solo dije para que me odiaras. Te hice pensar que tu tenias la culpa de todo, pero no es así… _

_Pero me arrepiento tanto, porque ahora veo que los miedos que tenía no son nada parecidos al que tengo ahora. He descubierto mi mayor miedo y es el miedo a perderte Rachel, por favor no te vayas de mi lado. Necesito a mi estrella conmigo.- Quinn rogaba de que Rachel la hubiera escuchado porque nunca había sido tan sincera con alguien como lo había sido ahora._

_Los minutos pasaban y por fin llegó la ambulancia. Quinn se levantó para hacerles señas y que pudieran ver donde estaban._

_Mientras los paramédicos atendían a Rachel, Quinn le explicaba a la policía lo que había visto e intentaba explicarles como era el hombre al que había golpeado, pero su mirada se centraba en Rachel tendida en el suelo._

_Habían puesto a Rachel en la camilla y se dirigían hacia la ambulancia._

_-Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó Quinn_

_-Si claro, sube.-dijo una chica morena._

_Quinn se adentró en la ambulancia en la parte trasera, cogiendo otra vez la mano de Rachel, se aferraba a esa mano intentando que no se fuera de su lado._

_-Sois muy amigas no?-preguntó la enfermera que tenia al lado, la misma que le había permitido subir a la ambulancia con ellos, que a su vez iba rellenando algunos papeles._

_Quinn se la quedo mirando unos segundos dudando si contestar o no._

_-No sé, es muy complicado…-_

_-Tranquila tu amiga se pondrá bien y le podrás explicar lo que sientes por ella-_

_-Qué? Yo… yo no… Cómo?- balbuceaba sin saber que decir ni como la chica se había dado cuenta._

_-Que como me he dado cuenta? Desde que hemos llegado no paras de mirarla de una manera que no hacen los amigos y no le sueltas la mano en ningún momento. Y lo que me lo ha confirmado ha sido tu reacción al preguntártelo. Ha sido fácil._

_Quinn estaba anonadada ante la explicación de la enfermera tan claro se veía que tenia sentimientos hacia Rachel._

_-Tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Por cierto mi nombre es Génesis- dijo la enfermera sonriéndole para después volver a escribir._

_Minutos después habían llegado al hospital, pero Quinn prefirió quedarse en la puerta, sin moverse esperando a tener el suficiente valor para poder entrar. Un valor que nunca llegó._

_Fin Flashback_

Quinn no había podido entrar le era superior a ella, pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba así que cogió su coche y se dirigió hacia la casa de la única persona que creía que le podía ayudar.

-Santana abre!- gritó Quinn aporreando la puerta.

-Quinn, que pasa?- preguntó al abrir la puerta confundida por todos los golpes que había dado y también por el aspecto que llevaba Quinn, era simplemente un desastre, se le notaba mucho que no había dormido y la ropa era la misma que llevaba en la fiesta.

Esta solo se abalanzó a la latina abrazándola y llorando sin poder controlarse, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y sabía que esa era Santana.

Cuando la latina la pudo tranquilizar en su habitación, intentó que se lo explicara.

-Haber Q, explícame que te pasa y no quiero escusas como otras veces, llevas dos meses muy rara y no sé qué hacer para que me lo digas-

-Tengo sentimientos por alguien- susurró Quinn.

-Es normal que tengas sentimientos por alguien y no es algo malo, pero no entiendo el porqué tratas mal a Rachel si es solo eso…- Santana al instante reaccionó- No puede ser! tienes sentimientos por Finn no?

-No! Claro que no!-

-Entonces?- cuestionó sin entender nada.

-Tengo sentimientos hacia Rachel- volvió a susurrar.

Santana no dijo nada en su cabeza empezaron a encajar las cosas, era como si la última pieza de un rompecabezas la hubieran colocado dando sentido a todo lo demás. Como no se había dado cuenta esa amistad iba más allá de los límites.

-Ahora entiendo…-

-Tenía miedo y por eso hice todo esto- decía a punto de volver a llorar

-Hey Quinn no pasa nada, vale me tienes a mí que te entiendo- intentó consolar.

-Como me puedes entender si no lo has pasado?-

-Porque a mí también me gusta una amiga- confesó la latina.

-Brittany- dedujo Quinn.

-Sí, desde que lo dejó con Artie estamos juntas, aun que no lo hemos hecho oficial. Tengo miedo al que dirá la gente.-

-Te ayudaré, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-

Después de un abrazo entre las dos porristas, Quinn se acordó que no era lo único que tenía que hablar con Santana.

-S, necesito que llames a Rachel-

-Para que quieres que la llame?-

-Necesito saber cómo esta-

-Explícate porque no te entiendo, que pasa?

-Está en el hospital-

-En el hospital?-grito Santana- Que pasó?

Quinn le explico todo lo que paso esa noche incluyendo lo que paso en el lavabo y también en el parque.

-Menuda noche has pasado- expresó la morena

-Por eso necesito que la llames porque no sé como esta. No he podido entrar a verla al hospital, tengo miedo a que me rechace por lo que paso o peor que este ella grave por el golpe en la cabeza…-

-Quinn, tranquila está bien, lo sé y si dices que te besó, no creo que te rechace vale?-intentó animarla.

-Llámala por favor-

Santana no puso objeción solo cogió su móvil poniéndolo en manos libres y marcó el numero de Rachel.

-Si- dijo una voz a través del teléfono.

-Rachel estas bien? Tienes algo grave?-habló acelerada la latina.

-Santana tranquila, estoy bien solo ha sido un golpe. En unos días ya estaré en casa-

-Me alegro- contestó la morena. Quinn que estaba en silencio tenía una gran sonrisa al escuchar que ella estaba bien.

-Pero Santana como sabes que estoy en el hospital? Si solo lo sabe…- no pudo acabar la frase que la latina le interrumpió.

-Eh… Me lo dijo un pajarito- dijo Santana sin saber que decir, las había pillado y no sabía que contestar.

-Un pajarito no?- preguntó Rachel sabiendo que la única persona que sabía que se encontraba en el hospital era Quinn, por ende era ella quien se lo había dicho a la latina.

-Claro un pajarito…-

-Pues dile a ese pajarito cuando lo veas que gracias por salvarme -

-Yo se lo diré-

-Y también por las flores, son preciosas- Quinn se sonrojó al recordar el ramo de lirios que le había enviado a la habitación. Santana solo la miraba incrédula, ese detalle de que la había enviado flores no se lo había dicho.

-Bueno espero que te recuperes pronto-

-Gracias Santana y dile a Quinn que tenemos que hablar, es algo importante…-

-Rachel ella ya lo sabe. Adiós -

-Adiós Santana-

Después de colgar en la habitación se creó un silencio, las dos estaban pensando.

-Que vas hacer?- preguntó la morena, rompiendo el silencio.

-Tengo que hablar con ella y explicárselo todo, sin miedo a nada.

**NA**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!:)**

**Lo siento por las faltas.  
><strong>

**Gracias, con cariño GM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Miradas que dicen lo que los labios ocultan_

Llevaba ya varios días ingresada en el hospital, y cada vez aumentaban sus ganas de salir de esas cuatro paredes. Le era agobiante pasarse las horas sin hacer nada, ese aburrimiento y ya no aguantaba más esa insufrible comida.

Aunque visitas había tenido unas cuantas como Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Tina y Mike. También muchas llamadas de Brittany y Santana. Pero Quinn no había ido a verla, ni tampoco Finn aun que este le había enviado un mensaje al móvil esperando que se recuperara pronto. Aquello no era lo de esperar de un novio y eso a Rachel le enfadaba.

La morena se encontraba empacando las pocas cosas que tenía en el hospital esperando a que el médico le diera el alta y poderse ir a casa, porque aun que no fuera cristiana y no celebrara la Navidad, quería pasar el 25 de diciembre en su casa con su familia.

Rachel miraba por la ventana pensando en esos últimos días como todo había vuelto a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero esta vez parecía tener un rumbo distinto, parecía que las cosas le empezaban a sonreír.

-Rachel!- gritó alguien detrás suyo, la morena no pudo reaccionar cuando algo se estrelló contra su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos.

-Britt! Britt, necesito respirar…- dijo Rachel porque la rubia la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas dejándola casi sin respiración.

-Ups, perdón- contestó de manera inocente.

Rachel pudo ver que detrás de la rubia estaba Santana con un pequeño osito de peluche.

-Rachel nosotros vamos esperar fuera para ver si viene el doctor con los papeles- dijo el hombre afroamericano.

-Vale-

-Enana como te encuentras?- habló por primera vez la latina.

-San! No le llames así- la riñó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Britt no pasa nada- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa- Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas así- le decía a Santana intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le había llamado enana de forma cariñosa.- Y si estoy bien ahora vendrá el doctor para darme el alta.

-Ya sé que echabas de menos que te llamara así- Rachel ante ese comentario solo rodo los ojos.

-Mira que te hemos comprado- dijo la rubia cogiendo el osito de las manos de Santana

-Pero si has sido tú la que lo ha comprado…- murmuró la latina intentando que Britt no la escuchara, pero falló en el intento.

La rubia al escucharlo se giró para mirarla y haciendo un puchero preguntó:

-No te gusta Sanny?- la rubia parecía que iba a llorar en ese mismo momento

-Claro que me gusta B. Es precioso- intentó arreglar su error.

-Bien! Ten Rachel- contestó aplaudiendo y dándole el muñeco a la morena. Dejando con la boca abierta a Santana por como había pasado de casi ponerse a llorar a estar tan alegre y sonriente, pero la latina prefirió dejarlo de lado y no decir nada.

-Como que no estáis celebrando la navidad?-

-Ahora vamos, he ido a buscar a B a su casa para venir a visitarte y luego ir a mi casa, donde abriremos los regalos-

-Yo le he pedido a Santa que me traiga un unicornio-

Rachel y Santana se la quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, después volvieron a entablar una conversación ignorando el comentario de la bailarina.

-Sabéis que le pasa a Quinn? Esperaba que viniera a visitarme…- dijo algo triste

-Sí, tuvo que ir a visitar a su abuela que se había puesto enferma. Por eso no te ha podido venir a visitar. Creo que volverá mañana.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a los dos padres de Rachel.

-Cariño es hora de irse-

-Por fin!- exclamó la morena feliz por no tener que estar más en esa habitación. Después de despedirse de las dos porristas, junto a sus padres se dirigió en coche hacia su casa. Enviando un mensaje a Kurt por el camino.

**Voy de camino a casa. Por fin -R**

Recibiendo segundos después la contestación.

**Mercedes y yo vamos para tu casa-K**

La morena sonrió al recibir este último mensaje de parte de Kurt. Al llegar a su casa sus padres se empeñaron a que fuera a descansar a su habitación, ellos seguían igual de preocupados que en el hospital.

-Adelante-dijo la morena al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta

-Hola Rachel- decía Kurt entrando a la habitación junto con Mercedes

-Hola chica- La morena abrazó a sus dos amigos.

Los tres se sentaron en la cama de la diva hablando de cómo iban sus vacaciones.

-Donde está Finn? Pensaba que vendría contigo ya que no ha sido capaz de venir a visitarme al hospital…-

-Creo que está en casa de Puck jugando con la nueva consola que la han regalado, lleva todo el día ahí-

-Qué bien!- dijo la morena con voz irónica

-Cambiando de tema- habló Mercedes intentando que Rachel no se cabreara más de lo que ya estaba con su novio- No nos has explicado que pasó para que salieras corriendo de esa manera de la fiesta?

-Pues…- Rachel no sabía por dónde empezar ya que era bastante difícil de explicar.

-Es algo que te hizo Quinn no?- preguntó el chico

-Si-

-Sabia que te había hecho algo, que te hizo?-

- No es lo que crees Kurt, entre al lavabo y me la encontré ahí y empezamos a discutir y poco después no sé cómo me estaba besando… Nos estábamos besando y cuando reaccioné salí corriendo.-

-Espera… Qué?- expresó Mercedes sorprendida

-Que te besaste con Quinn? Pero...pero por qué? Sientes algo por ella?-

-No se estoy confundida, lo que sentí con ella en ese beso no lo sentí con Finn nunca…-

-Por eso te evitaba era porque sentía algo por ti… Pero no tenía derecho a tratarte así, ni a tirarte el granizado.-

-Kurt por eso hemos decidido hablar las cosas, pero estos días ha estado fuera, pero cuando llegue hablaré con ella- intentó justificar la muchacha

-Y que le vas a decir?-preguntó Mercedes

-Quiero que me explique todo, no quiero más mentiras o que me vuelva evitar y después tendré que pensar en que hacer…-

-Y Finn? Porque te recuerdo que es tu novio.-

-Ya sé que es mi novio Kurt. Pero es que no sé lo que siento por él, necesito pensar.- la morena estaba empezando a sentirse muy mal por todo y estaba a punto de llorar. El chico al verla se acercó más a ella poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros. Rachel apoyo la cabeza en su pecho pensando en que era lo mejor que podía hacer en una situación como esa.

-No quiero hacer daño a nadie-

-Rachel debes elegir, no hacer nada no es un opción en tu caso- la morena solo asintió ante lo que había dicho Mercedes.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, yo tengo que volver a casa- dijo Kurt separándose de Rachel

Los tres bajaron de la habitación parándose para hablar en la puerta principal de la casa.

-Nos vemos cuando vuelvas del viaje, pásatelo bien Rachel-

-Sí, solo serán estos días hasta que vuelvan a empezar las clases, creo que me vendrá bien para pensar las cosas-

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Kurt recibiendo un abrazo de Rachel.

Mercedes al abrir la puerta vio quien se dirigía hacia ellos y se quedó estática. Rachel y Kurt seguían hablando sin mirar hacia la puerta donde ya se encontraba Quinn.

-Mercedes vamos, que…- no acabó la frase porque vio quien estaba delante de la puerta.

-Quinn- dijo en un susurró Rachel

-Hola chicos. Hola Rachel- dijo con una sonrisa

-Creía que llegabas mañana- intentó comprender la castaña

-Adelanté el viaje, pero si quieres vengo mañana?- preguntó

-No, tranquila pasa- dijo Rachel haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

-Si nosotros nos vamos. Adiós Rachel- se despidió Mercedes, tirando del brazo de Kurt para que le siguiera.

-Rachel si necesitas algo solo llama vale- hablaba mientras se dirigía hacia su coche y mirando de manera fría a Quinn.

Cuando las dos chicas se quedaron a solas mirándose a los ojos, se creó un silencio un poco incomodo pero ninguna se movía del sitio o dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Voy a avisar a mis padres de que estas aquí, será mejor que hablemos en mi habitación- la rubia solo asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación que tan bien conocía.

Rachel al entrar al comedor pudo ver a sus padres sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Cariño ya se han ido tus amigos?- preguntó el hombre con gafas.

-Si se acaban de ir, pero ha llegado alguien ahora.-

-Quien?- cuestiono su otro padre intrigado por saber quién era.

-Quinn- contestó agachando la cabeza

-Ohh…- dijeron a la vez.

-Estaremos en mi habitación- decía Rachel antes de salir del comedor dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto donde tenía una charla pendiente con la rubia.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que en esa habitación pasa algo entre ellas- dijo Leroy

-Como te atreves apostar con tu hija?- miró desafiante a su marido.

-Ehh… yo…-

-Que quieres apostar?-

-El que pierda hace la cena y también le hará un masaje al ganador.- contestó sonriendo

Los dos hombres para cerrar el trato se dieron la mano.

Rachel al entrar en su habitación vio como Quinn se encontraba mirando las fotos que tenía por toda la habitación. Casi todas aquellas fotos salían ellas dos, desde pequeñas hasta ese último verano, eran todos sus recuerdos plasmados en papel.

La rubia seguía metida en sus pensamientos mirando las imágenes, hasta que escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, de inmediato se giró para poder ver a Rachel parada.

-Como te encuentras?- preguntó Quinn rompiendo el hielo.

-Bien- contestó tocándose la herida que tenía en la cabeza- Y tu abuela como está?-

-Está mejor-

Rachel se sentó en la cama, Quinn imito su acción poniéndose a su lado. Había un silencio incomodo porque ninguna sabía por dónde empezar, pero la morena se armó de valor y empezó ella.

-Porque Quinn? Porque me alejaste de ti? Necesito que me lo digas tú, sin miedos y sin mentiras…- Quinn bufó antes de empezar a hablar.

-Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Finn me di cuenta de que no te quería solo como amiga y empecé a tener miedo de lo que sentía por ti y también por como reaccionarias al saber que me gustabas. Me encerré en mi misma intentando no sentir nada, no quería saber nada de nadie.

No podía estar cerca de ti porque sabía que en el momento que tú estuvieras a mi lado destruirías todas mis barreras y te tendría que decir toda la verdad. Por eso te evitaba y te hablé así en el lavabo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero en el momento que te vi inconsciente en el suelo supe que mi mayor miedo era perderte. Perdóname por todo eso, no te lo merecías…

-Puedo entender que tuvieras miedo y por eso me evitaras, pero porque tuviste que mandar a tus animadoras para que me lanzaran el granizado? –

-Qué? Yo no hice tal cosa- dijo sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Vamos Quinn, no te hagas la sorprendida porque sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.-

-Rachel yo no hice eso, te quería lejos de mi pero no soy capaz de hacerte tal cosa. Créeme- la morena miraba al suelo porque sabía que en el momento en el que la mirara a los ojos, le perdonaría cualquier cosa. Quinn tenía ese poder sobre ella- Rachel mírame- dijo levantándole el mentón para que la mirara a la cara- Te lo juro yo no fui…

-Entonces porque dijeron que era de parte tuya?-

-No lo sé, pero necesito que me digas quienes fueron.-

-Las porristas de primer curso- susurró la morena

-No te preocupes, Rachel yo arreglaré esto- dijo la rubia ideando un plan en su cabeza para vengarse, aquello no iba a quedar así.

-Me alegra de que no fueras tú la del granizado- dijo una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces me perdonas, se que fui una imbécil. Perdóname por favor no puedo estar sin ti- la porrista cogió la mano de Rachel acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano.

-Quinn no es algo que se pueda perdonar en el momento necesito tiempo, me has hecho mucho daño durante todo este tiempo-

-Lo entiendo tranquila, lucharé por arreglar todo lo que hice y para que todo vuelva a la normalidad- habló mientras se ponía cada vez más cerca de la morena- Lucharé por ti, por que se que tu también sientes algo por mi y no me rendiré- dijo susurrando a centímetros de los labios de Rachel.

-Quinn….- dijo con un suspiro queriendo volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

-Dime que tu no querías que te besara en el lavabo tanto como lo deseaba yo, dime que ahora mismo no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer- ya casi no quedaba nada para que sus labios se rozaran, podían sentir el aliento de la otra sobre la piel.

Justo a tiempo pudieron escuchar como alguien abría la puerta y se separándose rápidamente pero Leroy que era la persona que había abierto la puerta las había visto en esa posición.

-Rachel tienes otra visita- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa ya que había ganado la apuesta. El hombre se apartó para dejar pasar a la persona que estaba en el pasillo.- Cariño!- gritó para que le escuchara su marido- me duele mucho la espalda, me haces un masaje?- el hombre iba riéndose por el pasillo dejando paso a la visita inesperada.

-Finn que haces aquí?- preguntó Rachel al ver que era su novio el que había ido a su casa.

-No te alegras de verme?- cuestionó el chico ya que se esperaba un recibimiento más alegre.

-Yo creo que me voy a ir, ya es tarde- decía Quinn

-Quinn no…-

-Si lo mejor es que te vayas, tu no pintas nada aquí- interrumpió Finn de manera muy arrogante.

-Finn!- regañó la castaña

-Rach no pasa nada. Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla- Lucharé por ti, no lo olvides- le susurró en el oído para que Finn no lo pudiera escuchar.

-Adiós Quinn- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios sin poder evitar borrarla de su cara

-Adiós estrella- contestó saliendo por la puerta.

Al cerrarse la puerta cambio de expresión radicalmente, no le había gustado que Finn no la hubiera visitado ni siquiera una llamada. Solo había recibido un mensaje de su parte. Estaba cabreada con él.

El chico se acercó a Rachel para darle un beso en los labios pero la morena se aparto antes de que pudiera cerrar la brecha que había entre ellos.

-Por qué no me has venido a visitar al hospital?- preguntó de manera directa

-No tuve tiempo, tenía que entrenar ya que dentro de poco vendrá un ojeador a vernos jugar un partido, además estamos en época de fiestas y tenia comidas familiares. Lo siento.- se excusó el jugador

- También en casa de Puck jugando con su nueva consola no?-

-Yo…eh…- tartamudeaba el chico.

- Y además Kurt ha venido a visitarme y es de la misma familia que tú! También me podías haber llamado, han sido 4 días Finn.- Rachel cada vez estaba más cabreada.

-Ha sido Quinn?-

-Qué?

-Ha sido Quinn, quien te ha metido todos esos pájaros en la cabeza no? Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo, te recuerdo que ha sido ella quien te ha hecho sufrir durante estos últimos meses y yo quien te ha apoyado Rachel. Ha sido una zorra contigo. Es una zorra-

-No te consiento que la insultes!- gritó la morena- No sabes nada Finn! Se equivocó, pero se ha dado cuenta de su error y me ha pedido perdón-

-Y tú la perdonaras. Rachel te volverá a hacer daño, no lo ves?-

-Finn es mi decisión, soy yo la que lo tiene que pensar no tú. Y esta arrepentida. Le daré una segunda oportunidad-

-No Rachel! Te lo prohíbo! -

-Tú no me puedes prohibir nada Finn!- gritó la morena

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Rachel mirando por la ventana pensando en que debía hacer, ella le quería dar una segunda oportunidad a Quinn y descubrir que sentía pero también estaba Finn, su novio durante casi 3 meses y al que creía querer pero tenía sus dudas. La castaña necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-Finn creo que necesitamos un tiempo- dijo volviéndose a girar para estar de cara.

-Qué? Estas rompiendo conmigo?- cuestionó sorprendido

-No, solo necesito un tiempo y pensar en lo que tenemos. Necesito saber qué es lo que quiero-

-Yo te quiero Rachel- dijo cogiéndola de la mano- Y se que tu a mi- Finn intentó acercarse para besarla.

-No Finn, creo que es hora de que te vayas. Nos volveremos a ver cuando volvamos al instituto. Es lo mejor para todos-

-Si me quisiste una vez, me volverás a querer, amor te lo prometo- dijo robándole un beso a Rachel.

-Te acompaño a la puerta Finn- contestó saliendo de la habitación no quería que sus labios borraran el sabor de los besos de Quinn.

Después de que la morena consiguiera que Finn se fuera a su casa, su sentó en el taburete que había en la cocina, donde también estaban su padres charlando animadamente, pero ella seguía en su mundo. Buscando una solución.

-Rachel te duele la cabeza? Quieres que vayamos al hospital?- dijo uno de sus padres preocupado por la cara que llevaba su hija. Rachel negó con la cabeza intentando no llorar.

-Cielo sabes que nos puedes decir cualquier cosa no?- habló su otro padre, dejando la comida a un lado y así poniendo toda su atención en su hija.

-Es que no sé lo que siento por Finn- Los dos hombres se tuvieron que esforzar para poder escuchar lo que había dicho porque lo había susurrado.

-Sientes algo por otra persona no?- preguntó Hiram de manera obvia. Rachel solo asintió la cabeza sin mirar a sus padres.

-Es Quinn no?- cuestionó su otro padre. La morena miro a Leroy sorprendida, sin saber que responder- Cariño somos tus padres, sabíamos que algo pasaría- contestó de manera obvia.

- No sé qué hacer. Con Finn tengo estabilidad, me protege a su manera, pero…-

-Pero no sientes lo mismo que sientes con Quinn-

-Sí pero Quinn me ha hecho mucho daño, y tengo miedo a que lo vuelva a hacer, que me vuelva a abandonar como lo hizo. Qué debo hacer, porque yo no lo sé- decía mientras miraba a sus dos padres.

-Cariño es tu elección, piensa con el corazón y sabrás a quien debes escoger.- contestó Hiram. Rachel asintió asimilando aquellas palabras que le habían dicho.

-Me voy a dormir hoy a sido un día muy duro. Buenas noches- dijo dándoles un beso a la mejilla a cada uno.

-Buenas noches- contestaron a la vez sus padres.

Después de horas estirada en su cama y más de 50 canciones de amor que había escuchado, seguía sin una respuesta. Pero en su cuerpo le quedaba ya poca energía y poco a poco se rindió ante el sueño, sin saber que lo le esperaba en un futuro próximo.

**NA**

**Lo siento por el retraso, he estado unos días enferma y no me podía concentrar**

**He de decir que a partir del próximo capítulo empezara una nueva trama en la historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado **

**Gracias con cariño GM**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Hasta mil años yo te esperaría para amarte_

Con la mirada perdida observaba el paisaje que le rodeaba, sus ojos veían las montañas nevadas a través de la ventana del coche. Sus vacaciones acababan y volvería a Lima.

Los padres de Rachel se encontraban hablando animadamente recordando esos últimos días que habían pasado, y ella adentrada en sus pensamientos sabía quién debía escoger, no sabía si era la correcta, si era moral o inmoral, pero su corazón había hablado y aun que sabía que haría sufrir a alguien por su decisión no había marcha atrás.

Rachel había pasado unos días a las afueras de Lima con casi toda su familia: sus padres, sus tíos y primos. En la casa de sus tíos habían festejado Año Nuevo, pero la morena en su momento de celebrar no había estado por la labor, buscando una respuesta que debía salir de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Había tenido una lucha interna, corazón contra razón, ser valiente y arriesgar contra ser precavido, una decisión que debía tomar lo más pronto posible donde debía elegir o a su novio, el que había estado a su lado durante esos últimos meses siendo en ocasiones su único apoyo pero a la vez ese chico que no le trasmitía ningún sentimiento, al que no sabía si quería.

Y luego estaba Quinn, esa chica rubia de ojos verdes, su mejor amiga durante años pero a la vez la persona que más daño le había hecho, pero también le había hecho sentir de manera especial cuando sus labios se rozaron por primera vez, no podía parar de pensar en ella, en como su cuerpo reaccionaba con tan solo una caricia de Quinn.

Rachel no sabía cuál era la elección correcta, durante 5 días estando en esa casa no había llegado a una conclusión pero debía escoger un camino.

El día 31 de diciembre la morena había recibido mensajes de casi todo el Glee Club deseándole un Feliz 2012. Destacando dos mensajes que le habían hecho elegir. El primero había sido de Finn:

**Rachel por más que intentó saber por qué necesitas tiempo para pensar, no lo comprendo. Mi corazón te quiere a ti y el tuyo a mí. Al pensar en estos últimos meses me hace sonreír y al imaginarme más momentos contigo me hace ilusionarme. Te deseo un 2012 junto a mí. Te quiero, Finn.**

Ese mensaje que le había hecho decantarse por Finn, haciéndola sentir más segura de su decisión, pero horas más tarde recibió el de Quinn, que su corazón le había dado un vuelco al leer el mensaje de esta.

**Puede que todo se derrumbe, puede que no deje de llover, puede que cambie todo tu mundo pero yo nunca te dejaré de querer.**

**Te deseo un año**** de sonrisas e ilusiones, de metas y victorias, sobre todo te deseo que cumplas todos tus sueños. Sé que has sufrido mucho por mí, pero mi deseo para este año nuevo es hacerte feliz día a día y no hacerte más daño. No me rendiré esta vez, lucharé por ti. Te quiero estrella.**

Aquel mensaje de Quinn le había hecho llorar, con un simple mensaje se decantó por lo que su corazón deseaba hacer.

-Rachel ya hemos llegado- esas palabras la habían sacado de sus pensamientos volviéndola a la realidad, que ya había llegado a Lima y se encontraba delante de su casa.

Al salir del coche cogió su maleta y la llevó a su habitación. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, así que decidió echarse en la cama ya que al día siguiente volvería al instituto.

Debía primero hablar con Quinn y contarle cual había sido su decisión. Después de hablar con la rubia hablaría con Finn.

Tumbada en su cama escuchó como su teléfono sonó indicando que había llegado un mensaje. Era de Kurt.

**Diva ya has llegado a Lima? Espero que hayas pensando que vas hacer-K**

**Si acabo de llegar. Y ya he tomado una decisión, espero que sea la correcta-R**

**Yo también lo espero. Buenas noches:)-K**

**-Buenas noches Kurt- R**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó alegre hoy sería el día en el que le diría a Quinn todo lo que siente por ella y también le confesaría que estaba dispuesta a dejar su relación con Finn por ella, iba a arriesgarse.

En el aparcamiento del instituto se encontró con Kurt y Blaine y poco después con Mercedes. Iban juntos por el pasillo ya que les tocaba a todos Matemáticas. Rachel miraba a todos lados buscando a Quinn, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Las horas pasaban y tocaba la hora del almuerzo. La morena miraba a la mesa de las porristas buscando alguna señal de la rubia pero no estaba allí ni siquiera Brittany o Santana.

Sentada junto a Mercedes y Kurt no vio como alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y le abrazaba poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la morena. Rachel se sorprendió al ver quién era.

-Finn que haces?-

-Abrazar a mi novia, no lo ves?- dijo intentando acercarse más a Rachel, pero esta puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para que no siguiera.

-Finn te pedí tiempo, creía que te había quedado claro.-

-Cuanto tiempo necesitas para ver qué me quieres Rachel.-

La morena iba a contestar cuando a lo lejos vio como Santana y Brittany entraban en el comedor enlazadas por el meñique.

-Finn me tengo que ir, debo hacer una cosa. Ya hablaremos otro día.-

-Pero Rachel…- no había acabado de decir su nombre cuando la morena ya se había ido de su lado en dirección a la mesa de las porristas, Finn frustrado dio media vuelta volviendo a su mesa junto con todos los deportistas.

-Santana!- gritó Rachel llamando la atención de casi todo el comedor.

-No grites Rachel- contestó intentando que bajara el volumen- Que quieres?

-Donde está Quinn? Tengo que hablar con ella, es importante-

-Se encontraba mal esta mañana por eso no ha venido-

-Pero San tu me has dicho que ha ido al médico para…- no pudo acabar la frase Brittany por que Santana le había cortado.

-Si ha ido al médico porque se encontraba mal- dijo mirando de forma severa a la rubia para que no siguiera hablando.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que hablar mañana con ella. Adiós- respondió triste alejándose de las dos chicas.

-San no deberías decirle la verdad?- preguntó la bailarina

-No soy yo quien debe decírselo-

El día para Rachel paso lento, había perdido la ilusión de poder ver a Quinn ese día, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella, debía de ser hoy.

Los minutos se hacían cada vez más largos, la espera parecía eterna para la morena. En su mano tenía un bolígrafo que con el movimiento de la mano lo hacía chocar contra la mesa haciendo un ruido molesto para Kurt que estaba sentado a su lado, demostrando lo inquieta que se encontraba Rachel.

El timbre se escuchó por toda la escuela, en ese mismo momento Rachel se levantó de su asiento siendo la primera en salir de la clase, sin escuchar a Kurt como le gritaba.

Corriendo por los pasillos, se dirigía hacia su coche donde puso sus libros en la parte trasera y arrancó el coche, sin importarle los limites de velocidad.

Su mirada fija en la carretera, Rachel solo tenía el objetivo de llegar a su destino. La casa de Quinn. Minutos más tarde Rachel aparcó su coche delante de la casa de los Fabray, la morena se dio cuenta de que solo estaba el coche de Quinn, así que estaría sola en casa.

Con un gran nerviosismo tocó el timbre de la puerta, los minutos pasaban y allí nadie le abría. Rachel no se daba por vencida y seguía picando con gran insistencia, hasta que pudo escuchar una voz que procedía del interior de la casa.

-YA VOY! Joder vaya día que llevo! Quien coño es?- Quinn abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rachel la cual llevaba una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara -Rachel…-

Quinn iba vestida con unos pantalones de chándal y un jersey bastante grande. Rachel al mirarla a los ojos vio miedo e inseguridad. Y por como había reaccionado ante el timbre sabia que la rubia estaba enfadada

-Hola Quinn. Vine a ver como estabas pero creo que será mejor que me vaya- Rachel se dio media vuelta, si Quinn estaba de mal humor era mejor dejarlo para otro día, pero antes de que la morena pudiese dar algunos pasos más Quinn le había agarrado del brazo evitando que se fuera.

-Lo siento, es que tengo mal día- justificó la porrista

-Yo venía a hablar contigo de algo importante, pero no quiero molestar Quinn-

-De que quieres hablar?- Quinn tragó saliva y su cara se había vuelto mas pálida de lo normal. Trasmitía preocupación

-Creo que será mejor entrar para hablar- dijo Rachel

Las dos chicas entraron dentro de la casa y se sentaron en el sofá del comedor, la porrista seguía preocupada. La primera en hablar fue Rachel.

-Hoy esperaba verte en el instituto, porque he tomado una decisión y debo decírtelo a ti primero. No puedo seguir con esta lucha que tengo dentro y estos días que he estado escuchado a mi corazón para saber con quién debo estar si con Finn o contigo-

-Rach, si has escogido a Finn lo entiendo, podemos seguir siendo amigas o lo que quieras. Yo solo necesito estar a tu lado, con eso me basta- Quinn empezaba a divagar

-Te he escogido a ti- interrumpió la castaña

-Qué?-

-Te he escogido a ti Quinn, quiero saber qué es lo que siento por ti porque es muy fuerte, más de lo que siento por Finn y más de lo que he sentido por alguien. Me arriesgaré, necesito estar contigo. Estar a tu lado.-

Quinn se encontraba callada, no sabía que decir.

-Quinn por favor di algo…- la rubia solo agachó la cabeza para que no le pudiera ver como lloraba - Quinn mírame- pero Rachel no lo consiguió, esta seguía sin mirarla.

-Rachel… lo siento yo te quiero y me encanta que me hayas elegido a mi pero debo decirte una cosa- Quinn seguía con la mirada en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos marrones de Rachel.

-Quinn me estas asustando, sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir, lo sabes- la morena cogió la mano de la rubia para que continuara hablando y que le contara que le pasaba, pero la rubia había hablado tan bajo que no pudo escuchar lo que le había dicho.- Que? No te he escuchado- dijo para que se lo volviera a decir

Quinn levantó la vista del suelo y Rachel pudo ver como de los ojos de la rubia caían las lágrimas sin cesar. La morena con su mano limpió las últimas que veía caer por su cara, dándole el valor suficiente a Quinn para decir lo que hacía poco había descubierto.

-Rachel estoy embarazada.-

**Gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado **

**Con cariño GM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Nunca el tiempo es perdido_

_-Rachel estoy embarazada- dijo Quinn_

Rachel se había levantado del sofá después de escuchar como Quinn le acababa de confesar que estaba embarazada.

Muchas preguntas le venían a la mente: Donde? Cuando? Porque? Pero se había quedado sin habla, no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar.

Quinn le había confesado días atrás que la quería, que lucharía por estar junto a ella, que no se rendiría esta vez y de un día para otro estaba embarazada. Como había podido hacer eso.

Caminaba por el comedor de un lado a otro sin pararse ni un momento, con la mirada en el suelo pensando en cómo otra vez el destino se le ponía en su contra, otro obstáculo al que debía saltar, pero esta vez no sabía si tenía fuerza suficiente.

No quería mirar a Quinn, pero esperaba que esta le dijera que tan solo había sido una broma y que después la abrazara, Rachel solo quería empezar de nuevo con Quinn, pero no era una broma.

-Rachel, por favor dime algo…- suplicó.

Rachel no contesto siguió de pie sin parar de moverse y sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Rachel…-

-Que quieres que te diga Quinn, por que no lo entiendo.-Rachel se había girado para mirarla a la cara- Vengo aquí para decirte que estoy dispuesta a romper con Finn por ti, porque quiero arriesgarme. He mandado a la mierda al miedo! Y tú vas y me dices que te has acostado con alguien y que estas embarazada. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decirte-

Quinn se levantó del sofá y se acercó donde estaba la morena acortando la distancia que había entre ellas.

-Rachel fue un error de una noche, en la fiesta iba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía, perdón-

-Espera, espera… Has dicho fiesta, que fiesta? Cuando pasó?-

-Rach no importa vale solo fue un error-

-Puede que fuera un error pero estas embarazada Quinn. Dime cuando fue?- volvió a preguntar.

-En la fiesta de Puck-

-Enserio?- Quinn solo asintió confirmando lo que había preguntado.

-No me lo puedo creer Quinn, en la fiesta de Puck, el mismo día en el que nos besamos, el día en el que me di cuenta de que no puedo pasar un día sin pensar en ti, el mismo en el que supe que no puedo llegar a querer a Finn porque solo hay una persona en mi mente-

Rachel se había ido del lado de Quinn, no se imaginaba que hubiera sido ese mismo día, solo esperaba que no hubiera sido después de que se encontraran en el lavabo, eso la destrozaría más de lo que estaba.

-Te vi con Finn bailando y me enfade mucho. Empecé a beber intentando borrar todo lo que sentía por dentro pero necesitaba olvidarte y sin saber cómo paso. El alcohol no hizo olvidarme de ti por eso me encontraste en el lavabo llorando Rachel, porque me arrepentí de hacerlo y me arrepiento de lo que pasó, no sentí nada con él no fue nada ni es nada para mí. Solo tú me importas. Por favor Rachel mírame… Necesito que lo entiendas, necesito que me perdones por lo que hice- suplicó Quinn intentando que Rachel la entendiera.

-Quinn como quieres que me lo tome, me dices que fue porque querías olvidarme. No es justo que lo justifiques con eso. No fue mi culpa joder! Existen preservativos! No sé cómo entenderte, cuando creía que todo estaba bien me dices esto…- dijo sin mirarla

-Ya sé que no es culpa tuya, pero quiero que sepas porque lo hice y si que uso preservativo pero se rompió…- justificó la rubia.

-Con quien?-

-Rachel no…-

-Quinn solo dime con quién fue. Dime con quién te acostaste- Rachel se giró para mirarla a la cara, las primeras lagrimas salían ya se sus ojos. Le dolía que Quinn se acostara con alguien, aunque en esos días seguían sin hablarse y no eran nada, sentía como si la hubiera traicionado.

-Rachel no llores por favor- la porrista se intentó acercar pero Rachel la paro haciéndole un gesto con las manos.

-No Quinn, solo contesta a la pregunta-

-Puck. Fue con Puck.-

Rachel no dijo mas, con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió para salir de esa casa, no necesitaba escuchar nada más.

Quinn al ver esa reacción de la morena corrió para alcanzarla, justo en el momento que Rachel iba abrir la puerta de su coche Quinn la cogió del brazo girándola para que la mirara a la cara.

-Rachel por favor quédate, necesitamos hablar.- rogó la rubia.

-Quinn, suéltame-

-No Rachel, por favor no me hagas esto, te necesito a mi lado. No eres la única que no se esperaba esta noticia, soy yo la que está embarazada, soy yo la que no sabe qué hacer, que esta llena de dudas. Ahora más que nunca necesito a mí mejor amiga, necesito que te quedes conmigo y me digas que todo va estar bien, que todo esto tiene solución. Te necesito Rachel por favor, no te vayas de mi lado. Se que he hecho mal, sé que es el mayor error de mi vida y aunque no sepa que hacer te necesito conmigo…- Quinn intentaba no llorar pero no podía mas.

-Quinn necesito un tiempo para pensar, sé que es duro pero no se qué debo hacer ahora. Respeta mi decisión-

-Rachel no…-

-Solo necesito tiempo- dijo soltándose de las manos de Quinn

Rachel subió al coche. Sin mirar hacia tras y sin mirar a Quinn, tomo rumbo hacia su casa. Una parte de su corazón le decía que no debía irse, pero necesitaba pensar antes las cosas.

Pasaron los minutos y ya había llegado, tuvo suerte ya que sus padres llegarían tarde ese día por culpa del trabajo y se libro de tener que aguantar un interrogatorio sobre porque llegaba a casa llorando.

Se encerró en su habitación, y se lanzó sobre su cama. Ignorando el móvil que hacía rato que sonaba, al mirarlo pudo ver que Finn era quien le llamaba.

Rachel cerraba sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas intentando que todo desapareciera, que todo lo que hubiera pasado esa tarde no fuera real. Otra vez tenía que escoger entre dos caminos, quedarse con Quinn y apoyarla con todo lo que suponía un embarazo o hacer como si nada hubiera pasado esos días.

Los minutos pasaban y la morena seguía con los ojos cerrados, se negaba abrirlos.

Pudo escuchar como sus padres llegaban a casa y abrían la puerta de su habitación pero al verla con los ojos cerrados pensaron que estaba dormida, aunque Rachel estaba despierta pensando en lo que había pasado.

Pasada la media noche Rachel seguía sin dormir, no podía. Pero empezaba a ver las cosas claras.

Como había podido dejar sola a Quinn en un momento como ese, ella también lo estaba pasando mal. La morena levantándose de un salto de la cama se daba cuenta de que no quería perder a la rubia otra vez, no iba abandonarla ahora que había descubierto lo que siente por ella.

No entendía como había pasado por su mente la idea de dejarla sola en un momento como este.

Cobarde se decía a si misma Rachel pensando en cómo había salido corriendo de la casa de Quinn, no podía dejarlo así, no podía esperar a mañana para hablar con ella porque sabía que Quinn después de su reacción la evitaría y seria mas difícil hablar con ella, la conocía mejor que nadie.

Cogió las llaves de su coche y haciendo el menor ruido posible salió de su casa intentando que sus padres no se despertaran y la vieran intentando salir de casa a esas horas de la madrugada.

Al salir por la puerta vio como no dejaba de llover, pero aquello no le hizo echarse atrás, de camino al coche se mojo bastante ya que llovía fuerte pero no le importo.

No necesitaba más tiempo para pensar.

Quinn estirada en su cama veía llover, gota a gota veía su mundo derrumbarse, poca gente lo sabía, aun se lo tenía que decir a Puck y no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer.

Sus ojos aun seguían llenos de lágrimas, respetaba la decisión de Rachel pero eso no significara que no le doliera. Le dolía el verla llorar por su culpa y le dolía que hubiera salido corriendo sin mirar atrás.

La rubia escuchó como un coche se paraba cerca de su casa, pero no le dio importancia podría ser cualquiera de sus vecinos.

Segundos después escuchó como su móvil sonaba. Quinn se sorprendió era pasada la media noche, quien podría mandarle un mensaje a estas horas de la noche.

**Ábrame la puerta. Tengo que decirte algo-R**

Quinn leyó un par de veces el mensaje para ver si era verdad lo que estaba viendo o solo era una alucinación a consecuencia del sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y se asomo por la ventana mirando hacia el jardín de su casa.

Ahí estaba Rachel toda mojada por la lluvia, la morena levanto la cabeza y vio a Quinn mirándola por la ventana.

Segundos después Quinn bajo corriendo para abrir la puerta de su casa, la morena al ver abrir la puerta se acercó pero no pudo decir nada porque Quinn la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, le daba igual que estuviera empapada.

Rachel sin pensarlo correspondió ese abrazo, apreciando el dulce aroma que desprendía la rubia, las manos de la morena rodearon la cintura de Quinn acercándola más a su cuerpo, disfrutando del momento.

Al separarse las dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pidiéndose perdón solo con la mirada.

-Perdóname Quinn, cuando me lo has dicho me he asustado mucho y sigo asustada pero no te voy a dejar, no ahora. Perdón- volvió a repetir- Quiero ir paso a paso contigo y no me voy a echar atrás, no cuando más me necesitas. No me voy a ir de tu lado y…- Rachel no pudo seguir porque Quinn había unido sus labios con los suyos. Era un beso tierno que expresaba todo lo que sentían dentro, sentimientos que habían sido reprimidos durante mucho tiempo que ahora salían a flote.

-Como se te ocurre venir a estas horas con lo que llueve- dijo Quinn al separarse del beso, apoyando su frente con la de Rachel.

-No podía perder el tiempo- contestó sin darle importancia a lo que había hecho.

-Estas toda mojada. Ven entra, así te cambias y podemos hablar un poco mas- Quinn cogió la mano de Rachel y tiro de ella para que entrara pero la morena no se movía.

-Quinn están tus padres, creo que es mejor que me vaya. No son horas, mejor hablamos mañana con más calma. -

-Rachel por favor quédate- contestó con voz suave.

-Quinn no creo que sea buena idea- la rubia poco a poco se la iba acercando hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros.

-Quédate- después la besó de manera suave- Por favor- dándole otro beso este un poco más intenso que el anterior.

Rachel no se pudo negar esta vez, así que sin hacer ruido se dirigieron a la habitación de Quinn.

No se arrepentía de haber ido a esas horas a la casa de Quinn, no se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, su corazón era el que había hablado en ese momento.

Iba a luchar contra el miedo.

**NA**

**Siento el retraso pero estoy bastante agobiada con trabajos y exámenes, por eso tardaré mas en actualizar...**

**Gracias por los comentarios y por la gente que lee esta historia.**

**PD: El embarazo de Quinn no será igual que en de la serie.**

**Con cariño GM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Adoro la forma en que sonríes, nuestros ratos felices_

Habían subido a la habitación de Quinn en silencio cogidas de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados.

Rachel esperaba que los padres de Quinn no se despertaran porque podrían estar en problemas, las dos.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Quinn había soltado su mano para darle un abrazado con cariño poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Rachel, poniendo su cabeza encima del hombro de la chica. La morena estaba sorprendida por ese abrazo pero enseguida lo correspondió poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, pegando su cuerpo al de la otra chica, no necesitaban decirse nada en ese momento, tenían que hablar pero podían esperar unos minutos más donde lo olvidaron todo, existiendo solo ellas.

-Gracias por no irte de mi lado- susurró aun abrazándola sin intenciones de soltarla. Su voz sonaba algo entrecortada, a Rachel le parecía que Quinn estaba a punto de llorar por el tono.

-Quinn- dijo la morena separándose para mirarla a los ojos-. No me voy a ir de tu lado, Si decides seguir adelante con el embarazo y quedarte con el bebe te apoyaré. Hagas lo que hagas no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo siento por haberme ido antes así, estaba bloqueada pero ahora sé lo que quiero, y mi corazón me dice que no puedo dejarte, no ahora, no así. No cuando mi corazón late más rápido al estar tú a mi lado.- Rachel limpio con su pulgar la única lágrima que caía de los ojos verdes, no quería verla llorar.

-Yo… aun no sé que voy a hacer- contestó bajando su mirada al suelo.

-Cielo, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré-

La porrista después de escuchar eso no lo dudo y volvió a besar esos labios con sabor a vainilla, ahora que los había probado Quinn se había vuelto adicta a ellos y no pasaría día sin probarlos.

El beso había empezado como algo tierno y lento, volviendo a sentir los labios de la otra. Pero sin saber cómo habían acabado estiradas en la cama de la rubia, Quinn encima de Rachel sin parar de besarse, disfrutando del momento.

Las manos de Rachel no paraban en un lugar fijo, primero había enredado sus dedos en la cabellera rubia para después bajar un poco más hasta acariciar la espalda de la chica por encima de la ropa. Con un movimiento rápido Rachel había metido sus dos manos debajo de la camiseta de Quinn acariciando la tersa y blanca piel. Las dos disfrutaban de esa sensación.

Los besos cada vez eran más fogosos y más desesperados. Pequeños gemidos se escuchaban. Cuando el aire empezaba a escasear, se separaron pero en ningún momento rompieron el contacto visual.

Quinn pudo ver como la chica tenía el pelo alborotado, la respiración entrecortada, pero cuando miró los labios de Rachel, estaban hinchados y más rojos de lo normal, pudo notar como su cuerpo iba aumentando de temperatura.

Sin poder evitarlo Quinn empezó a besar la mandíbula de Rachel bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al cuello donde seguía dando besos. El sabor de la piel de la morena era mejor de lo que se había imaginado la porrista.

-Quinn…- gimió Rachel al sentir como succionaba una parte de su cuello.

Las manos de la morena que seguían debajo de la fina camiseta del pijama, fueron bajando hasta que llegaron al culo de la rubia.

Rachel no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no pensaba solo se dejaba llevar por todo lo que sentía, con sus manos acariciaba todo lo que podía el culo de la chica.

Quinn sonrió al sentir las manos de Rachel sobre esa zona y lo vio una señal para dar el siguiente paso.

-Joder!- gritó Rachel de dolor y placer al sentir como la rubia le había mordido en el cuello, cerrando los ojos al instante. La rubia sonrió al ver como había reaccionado y con su lengua la pasó por la zona afectada para aliviar el dolor.

Rachel al abrir los ojos, recordó que los padres de la rubia estaban en esa misma casa y que podían haberlas escuchado o podrían escucharlas. No era el momento ni el lugar, además primero debía romper con Finn, no debían seguir.

-Qu..inn- los besos de la rubia le dificultaban el habla- Quinn, tenemos que parar- la morena puso sus manos en la cara de la rubia para que la escuchara.

-Perdón- dijo quitándose de encima, sentándose en el borde de la cama e intentando no mirarla a los ojos, Quinn se sentía avergonzada por su actitud pero no se había podido controlar, había soñado tantas veces tener a Rachel de esa manera que no supo cómo parar.

-No Quinn, no es que no quiera pero están tus padres en casa y yo aun sigo con Finn pero mañana romperé con él, no puedo seguir con Finn después de sentir todo esto que me haces sentir.- dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-Entonces vas a romper con Finn?-

-Claro que voy a romper con él, no quiero hacerle daño pero no soy feliz con él. Además estoy sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por una chica y voy a intentarlo con ella. - en el rostro de la rubia apareció una pequeña sonrisa

-Así?- dijo jugando- Y es muy guapa?

-Mucho- contestó con una gran sonrisa y acercándose más a la chica.

-Y la conozco?-

-Claro, es la chica más popular de todo el instituto, nada más ni nada menos que la capitana de las porristas. Pelo rubia, piel blanca, con los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, cuando esta alegre son de un color avellana muy claro, pero cuando se enfada se vuelven de un color verde intenso. Tiene una sonrisa que te hace olvidar todo lo que te rodea. Es la chica más hermosa que he visto, pero en su interior es mucho más bella. Y aunque antes solo la quería como mi mejor amiga, después de que me besara en una fiesta empecé a sentir muchas cosas hacia ella y que sigo sintiendo cada vez que me mira, me sonríe o me besa. Voy a darlo todo para que lo nuestro siga adelante.-

La rubia estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho, no tenia palabras para responder a todo eso, pero con acciones se expresa uno mejor que con palabras, así que acorto la distancia que había entre ellas y la beso derramando todos sus sentimientos en ese beso que Rachel al instante había correspondido, era un beso de los que no se olvidan, nada fogoso o voraz, de aquellos que marcan un comienzo de algo importante, algo marcado en el corazón.

-Gracias- susurró la rubia al separarse, para después volver a capturar los labios de la morena con los suyos en un beso más corto que el anterior.

-Debería irme a mi casa, ya es tarde…- Rachel habló sin ganas de irse.

-Quédate, por favor-

-Quinn mañana tenemos clase, deberíamos dormir algunas horas- dijo mirando el reloj, eran la 1:30.

-Te puedes quedar a dormir aquí?-

-Pero tus padres están en casa y los míos no saben que estoy aquí, será mejor que me vaya…- dijo levantándose de la cama

Quinn la cogió del brazo evitando que caminara- Solo estamos nosotras dos en casa, mis padres están de viaje de negocios, cada uno en una punta del país.-

-Yo pensaba que estaban en casa- la morena la miró a la cara.

-Ya sabes cómo son- dijo quitándole importancia- Pero si no te quieres quedar, ya nos veremos mañana en el instituto…-

-Creo que si me voy temprano por la mañana mis padres no se darán cuenta de que no haya pasado la noche en casa.-

-Eso significa que te quedas a dormir?- habló sonriendo

-Sí, si tú quieres claro-

Rachel no recibió respuesta verbal, sino que la rubia se levanto y la abrazó haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

Después de que Quinn le consiguiera un pijama para la morena, se metieron en la cama de la rubia. Rachel puso su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia. Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, la morena escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Quinn y esta acariciaba un brazo de Rachel de arriba a abajo.

-Mañana hablaré con Puck- rompió el silencio la rubia

-No lo sabe aun?-

-Que estoy embarazada no, pero él fue quien me dijo que el preservativo se había roto, yo no me había dado cuenta. Pero me lo dijo tarde y no me pude tomar la píldora.-

En la habitación se creó un silencio incomodo.

-Buenas noches- dijo la morena quitando su cabeza del pecho de Quinn y dándole la espalda a esta. Quinn al ver como había reaccionado intuyó que era por lo que había hecho.

-Rachel- dijo tocándole el hombro- Fue un error, no debería haberlo hecho- la morena seguía sin girarse, por eso Quinn pego su cuerpo a la espalda de Rachel.

-Ya…- suspiró intentando buscar las palabras correctas- pero no significa que no me duela, aunque no fuéramos nada, duele…- susurró poniendo sus manos sobre las de Quinn que estaban en su estomago.

-Lo siento, yo no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que te duela-

-Vamos a dormir mejor vale?- Rachel giró la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. La rubia solo asintió y le dio un pequeño beso de buenas noches. Minutos más tardes las dos ya estaban dormidas.

Rachel llevaba más de diez minutos despierta pero no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien sentir a Quinn abrazándola por la espalda, podía sentir su respiración acariciando la piel de su espalda.

La hacía sentir que nunca la soltaría, que nunca volvería abandonarla.

Recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, como se habían besado como si no hubiera mañana y todo lo que había sentido. Finn nunca le había hecho sentir así y ella nunca había querido pasar a mayores con Finn pero con Quinn quería seguir, su cuerpo le pedía más.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, eran casi las 6 de la mañana y debía levantarse pronto si quería que sus padres no vieran que no había pasado la noche en casa.

Al girarse se quedó de cara hacia Quinn. Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca uno del otro y Rachel podía apreciar todos los rasgos del rostro de la rubia, cada pequeño detalle. Podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, como su pelo estaba alborotado y como algunos mechones de pelo caían sobre su cara.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho esos últimos días, sabía que su elección había sido la correcta porque lo había decidido con el corazón.

-Si me miras tanto no puedo dormir- dijo Quinn aun con los ojos cerrados

-Tú no estabas dormida?- preguntó la morena un poco avergonzada

-Sí, pero he sentido como te girabas y me he desvelado- contestó abriendo los ojos y haciendo sonreír a Rachel.

-Buenos días- habló la morena

-Buenos días.- dijo mirando a los ojos marrones que tenía delante- Yo necesito un beso para tener fuerzas para todo el día.-

-Y si no te lo doy?- retó Rachel

-No te dejaré salir de esta cama hasta que me lo des- dijo con un tono sexy la rubia

-Entonces tendré que dártelo, aunque la idea de quedarme en esta cama contigo es muy tentadora.-

-Me encantaría-

Con sus frentes juntas se admiraban esperando el momento de cerrar la brecha, pero la rubia se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida y su cara trasmitía angustia.

-Quinn estas bien?- preguntó preocupada

Quinn no contestó solo salió corriendo hacia el lavabo, Rachel pudo escuchar como Quinn estaba vomitando. Sin dudarlo se levanto para ir al lavabo junto a ella, donde con una pequeña toalla después de mojarla se la puso en la nuca intentando que se relajara.

La morena le acariciaba el pelo a Quinn intentando tranquilizarla después de todo lo que había vomitado.

-Estas mejor?- preguntó Rachel al ver que Quinn se sentaba en el suelo.

-Sí, ya se me paso- habló con los ojos cerrados intentando que se le pasar un poco el mareo.

-Necesitas algo? Agua o…-

-No, ya estoy bien- contestó levantándose

-Habías tenido nauseas matutinas antes?-

-No, es la primera vez que me pasa, pero no creo que sea la única- Quinn se estaba lavando un poco la cara y los dientes.

-Porque no te quedas en casa y descansas? No me gusta que tengas que ir al colegio después de esto…-

-No puedo, tengo que hablar con Puck y es urgente- se giró para mirarla a la cara después de haberse cepillado los dientes.

-Bueno…- dijo resignada ya que sabía que no convencería a la porrista- Pero prométeme que si te encuentras mal o si tan solo te mareas un poco te irás a casa-

-Te lo prometo Rachel, no te preocupes tanto- esa promesa la selló con un beso, que Rachel alargó más de la cuenta.

-Me gusta la menta- comentó la morena

Después de que las dos se dieran una ducha, se despidió de Quinn que estaba se haciendo el desayuno, no tenía mucha hambre pero Rachel le obligaba a desayunar.

Ya eran las 6 pasadas y Rachel tenía que ir rápido si no quería que sus padres se enteraran.

Cuando fue abrir la puerta principal de la casa, allí se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver ahí y menos a esa hora.

-Santana, que haces aquí?-

-Berry!- dijo sorprendida la latina- Eso debería preguntar yo- en su cara apareció una sonrisa maliciosa porque se imaginaba el porqué Rachel estaba en casa de Quinn

-Ehh… Yo tengo prisa, que te lo explique Quinn- decía mientras salía por la puerta- Adiós Santana- gritó entrando en su coche, arrancó el coche y se fue.

-Quinn!- chilló la latina entrando por la casa.

La rubia se giró sorprendida al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre, no esperaba que Santana viniera a su casa a las 6 de la mañana.

-Santana que haces aquí?-

-No, ahora la que pregunta soy yo. Siéntate- ordeno Santana señalando un taburete que había en la cocina.

Quinn a regaña dientes se sentó, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes y menos a esas horas.

-Que hacia Rachel saliendo de tu casa ahora?- preguntó con una ceja levantada

- Santana… creo que ya lo sabes-

-Me lo imagino, pero prefiero que me lo digas-

-Después de que te fueras, llegó Rachel y no me quedó otra que contárselo todo, al principio salió corriendo. Yo me quede muy mal, pero a media noche llegó a mi casa y bueno lo arreglamos…- dijo sonrojándose al final recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche

-Vaya con Berry, creía que se lo tomaría peor. Ya sabes lo dramática que es. Pero me alegro de que todo esté bien.-

-Sí, pero por ahora lo llevaremos en secreto. Así que por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Y a Britt se lo diré yo.-

-Vale, pero por favor quita esa cara de enamorada que llevas que me harás vomitar.-

-Cállate!- gritó Quinn- Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Como no me cogías el teléfono, tenía que ver si estabas bien, así que decidí pasarme por aquí- contestó

-Pero a estas horas, podrías haberte esperado al instituto-

-No sabía si irías al instituto o no-

-Ohhh! Qué buena amiga que tengo!- dijo abrazándola

-Anda cállate Fabray. Espero que hayas hecho el desayuno porque me muero de hambre- la latina esquivó el abrazo pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara por lo que le había dicho la rubia.

Tan solo había tardado 5 minutos en llegar a su casa y dejar el coche en el mismo lugar. Con paso lento iba subiendo escalón a escalón intentando no hacer ningún ruido. No había escuchado ningún sonido, parecía que sus padres seguían dormidos o eso creía ella.

Su padre estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, cuando el hombre la vio en el pasillo.

-Rachel- dijo Hiram

-Pa..Papi… - la morena no sabía que decir, pero debía ser rápida si quería salir ilesa de esta.

-Como que no estás en tu habitación? Dónde estabas?- la voz del hombre iba aumentando de volumen, esto pintaba mal para Rachel.-Contesta- ordenó

-He ido a correr- dijo lo primero que le paso por su cabeza- No podía dormir y he salido a correr- Su padre se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos.

-Y como que no estás sudando?- replicó cada vez más cerca de la chica.

-Hace frio afuera y además tampoco he corrido tanto para sudar papi- contestó con voz suave intentando que su padre no siguiera con el interrogatorio.

-Vete a duchar, que yo iré haciendo el desayuno- habló no muy convencido.

-Gracias- Rachel dejó un beso en la mejilla de Hiram y entrando en su habitación para ducharse y preparar las cosas para el instituto.

-Cariño- la morena lo volvió a mirar esperando a que siguiera hablando- Como van las cosas con Quinn?-

-Ehh…- Rachel no sabía que contestar- Bien, bien...-

-Me alegro- contesto el hombre caminando por el pasillo.

Ni Rachel ni Quinn habían coincidido en ninguna clase, y eso a las dos les entristecía. Ya era la hora del recreo y la morena iba con paso ligero hacia su taquilla, quería pasar esta media hora junto a Quinn no necesitaba nada más que estar a su lado durante un rato. Necesitaba fuerzas para hablar con Finn y explicárselo todo.

Al cerrar el casillero pudo ver como Quinn iba caminando en medio de sus dos amigas, Brittany y Santana. Las dos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos hasta que Quinn le regalo su mejor sonrisa y Rachel enseguida correspondió esa sonrisa.

La morena se iba a dirigir hacia ellas que seguían hablando aunque la rubia no quitaba su mirada de Rachel, pero dos jugadores de futbol se interpusieron entre ellas.

-Rachel, te extraño por favor. Volvamos a tener lo que teníamos antes- dijo cada vez más cerca de la chica.

-Finn tenemos que hablar. Vamos a sala del coro para estar más tranquilos- el chico solo asintió y empezaba a caminar, pero la morena se quedó retrasada mirando a cierta rubia hablando con Puck. Tenía celos, lo sabía pero Quinn debía hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

-Vamos a las gradas del campo de futbol, para hablar Quinn- le decía Puck

-Si será lo mejor-

Mientras ellos dos emprendían camino hacia el campo, Rachel y Finn ya habían llegado a la sala y se habían sentado cada uno en una silla.

-Finn esto no funciona, creo que lo mejor para los dos es que rompamos-

-Qué? Como que quieres romper conmigo? yo sé que me quieres Rachel. Que he hecho mal? dímelo y lo podremos arreglar- Finn estaba confuso

-No Finn, no has hecho nada, pero no siento lo mismo por ti-

El chico se había levantado de la silla y estaba de pie delante de ella muy enojado por lo que estaba escuchando.

-No te entiendo, de la noche a la mañana me dices esto. No te creo, no puedes haberme olvidado aún-

-No aún no te he olvidado, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de otra persona y no puedo estar contigo. Lo siento Finn- se levantó y se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Rachel no me rendiré. Volverás a estar conmigo, me volverás a querer como antes. Te lo prometo!- gritó el jugador, Rachel seguía andando sin girarse a mirarlo.

Rachel le dolía haber roto así con el chico, habían asado grandes momentos juntos pero debía ser realista ella no sentía lo mismo por él que por Quinn. Y debía estar con la persona que rondaba siempre sus pensamientos, la persona que le hacia sonreír siempre y la que creaba mariposas en su estomago al estar cerca de ella. Y esa era Quinn. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Finn creía que se estaba enamorando, pero no quería apresurar nada, irían lento y eso lo sabían las dos.

Quinn y Puck ya habían llegado a las gradas y por la cara que tenía Puck, la rubia ya le había explicado lo de su embarazo.

-Estás segura de que estas embarazada?-

-Por cuarta vez, si Puck. Estoy embarazada me hice tres pruebas y ayer fui al médico donde me sacaron sangre para asegurarlo y dio positivo.-

-Y ahora qué?- preguntó después de un largo silencio

-Yo no sé qué hacer- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Quinn, es tu decisión aunque yo sea el padre te apoyaré en lo que decidas. Lo podemos intentar si quieres, sé que no soy el mejor novio del mundo pero haré un esfuerzo por tratarte como te mereces. Te llevaré a citas y empezaré a trabajar por si decides quedarte al bebe-

-Lo de que empieces a buscar trabajo, me parece buena idea y te lo agradezco- el chico sonrió- Pero tú y yo no seremos nada más que amigos. Gracias, pero Puck yo no siento nada por ti, además no funcionaria. Hay alguien en mi corazón-

-Está bien Quinn. Ya me presentaras quien es el afortunado. Tengo que dar mi consentimiento- dijo en broma haciendo reír a Quinn-Si decides quedarte el bebe voy hacer todo lo posible para ser un buen padre, no te defraudaré. NI a ti ni al bebe-

-Lo sé Puck- dijo levantándose cuando el timbre sonó anunciando que debían volver a las clases.

Las dos chicas estaban un poco tristes, no se habían podido ver durante el patio y no tenían una clase conjunta hasta la última, Español con el Sr Schuester.

Rachel iba hablando con Kurt y Mercedes ya que los dos chicos habían escuchado rumores de que Rachel había roto con Finn y querían confirmarlo.

-Me alegra de que te hayas decidido y parece que estas feliz con lo que has hecho- le decía Mercedes a la morena que esta sonreía.

-Y como van las cosas con Quinn? Ya estáis saliendo?- preguntó Kurt.

-No aún no. Primero iremos lento haber como salen las cosas. Más adelante ya se verá- dijo con ilusión en su voz.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados ya en la clase esperando a que llegara el profesor. Kurt estaba sentado con Mercedes y en la mesa de delante se encontraba la morena sin compañero.

Las tres porrista eran las últimas que entraban a la clase después de que Sr. Schue llegara al aula. Brittany y Santana se sentaron en los pupitres que tenía a su derecha Rachel y Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel.

Las dos instintivamente se iban mirando cada pocos minutos. Cuando sus miradas chocaban las dos sonreían. Al ver la sonrisa de Quinn Rachel acababa sonrojándose más de la cuanto y agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

Quedaban menos de quince minutos para que la clase llegara a su fin. La clase se encontraba en silencio porque el profesor les había mandado hacer unos ejercicios para hacerlos en clase. Rachel se encontraba muy concentrada analizando unas oraciones, pero de repente Quinn puso un papel doblado encima de sus apuntes.

Rachel miraba alternativamente el papel y a Quinn.

Al abrirlo leyó lo que había escrito:

**Hoy ni siquiera te he visto, te he extrañado… He escuchado que ya has hablado con Finn. Todo bien?**

**PD: Necesito que acabe ya la clase para poderte dar un beso, me has hecho adicta a tus labios- Q**

Rachel enseguida contestó, pero antes mirando a Schuester para ver que no las estaba mirando. Quinn desdobló el papel para leer la respuesta de la chica.

**Yo también te he extrañado… Ha ido como esperaba, mal. Pero es algo que tenía que pasar y no quería esperar más, tenía que romper con él. Y has hablado ya con Puck?**

**PD: Yo también añoro tus besos:)-R**

**Me ha dicho que me apoyara con todo lo que pueda, decida lo que decida…-Q**

Rachel al leer la respuesta de la rubia cambio de tema, sabía que era una decisión difícil y no la presionaría. Las dos chicas siguieron pasándose mensajes hasta que sonó el timbre. Los estudiantes iban saliendo paulatinamente del aula, quedándose solo dentro las tres porristas más Rachel.

-Parejita os queréis venir a tomar algo a la cafetería?- preguntó Brittany.

-Parejita?- dijeron al uniso.

-Si o ahora me vais a negar que no tenéis nada vosotras dos- contestó señalándolas.

La cara de Rachel era de sorpresa al igual que las otras dos chicas.

-Santana tu le has dicho algo?- ahora era Quinn quien preguntaba.

-Yo no le he dicho nada-

-Haber chicas, habéis estado toda la hora mirándoos y sonriendo como tontas. Y los últimos minutos escribiéndoos mensajitos- habló de forma obvia- No soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta.

Santana no pudo evitar reírse, la rubia las había pillado y aun no estaban saliendo.

- Vaya… - dijo Rachel saliendo de la clase seguida de las tres chicas.

-Bueno que vendréis con nosotras o no?- volvió a preguntar la bailarina.

Rachel miró a Quinn para ver si esta quería o no, su rostro estaba iluminado por su mejor sonrisa y sus ojos trasmitían más felicidad que ayer. Lo tenía muy claro, haría lo que fuera para ver siempre esa sonrisa en su cara, no permitiría ver triste a la rubia otra vez.

-Sí, nos lo pasaremos bien- dijo la morena.

Las 4 chicas se dirigieron desde el instituto hasta la cafetería más cercana y allí pasaron la tarde contándose anécdotas, cotilleos, historias pasando el rato, disfrutando de la compañía.

Rachel estaba hablando con Brittany, hasta que notó su móvil vibrar. Era un mensaje de Quinn. La morena la miró pero esta estaba charlando con la latina.

**Las estrellas se pueden contar si tu estas a mi lado-Q**

En un acto reflejo miro a los alrededores para ver si alguien las estaba mirando, pero al ver que no había mucha gente en la cafetería y las dos chicas que habían estaban bastante alejadas de ellas, se armo de valor y cogió la cara de Quinn y le dio un merecido beso, no le importaba que estuvieran allí delante Brittany y Santana solo quería trasmitirle lo que le causaba recibir frases tan bonitas como esa.

**NA**

**Gracias a la gente que lee esta historia, lo siento por el retraso pero estoy hasta arriba de exámenes. Pero lo importante es que ya lo he escrito.**

**Espero que os guste, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños :)**

**Con cariño GM!**

**PD: Preferís historias cortas pero que las pueda subir más rápido o más largos. Si decidís largos tardaré un tiempo en escribir.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_

Las mañanas era cuando lo peor lo pasaba, durante los 7 días siguientes a la misma hora sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, el color de su piel se volvía más pálido de lo habitual y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban. Tardaba siempre más de 20 minutos en volver a su estado normal y poder seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Su apetito había disminuido considerablemente, hasta sus padres pensaban que estaba enferma.

Aun no les había dicho que estaba embarazada. Tenía un gran problema, no sabía cómo decírselo.

Sentía un gran terror el tener que decírselo a sus padres, sobre todo temía a su padre, un hombre conservador y estricto, él que quería que su única hija fuera ejemplar, no le pasaba ningún error. Quinn tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, de lo que pudieran hacerles sus padres.

Vestida con el uniforme de las Cheerios caminaba por el pasillo del instituto, cabeza en alto, manos en las caderas, imponiendo que ella era la capitana de las porristas, alguien importante en ese instituto, alguien a la que tenían que respetar.

Quinn sin detenerse tenía la mirada puesta en la chica morena que estaba apoyada en los casilleros esperando algo o alguien, con la vista perdida en el suelo sin percatarse que la rubia se le acercaba.

Por la mente de la morena intentaba recordar todo lo que había estudiado esa noche. Tenía un examen en unas horas, pero Rachel solo pensaba en una persona, la misma que le robaba los pensamientos cada noche antes de dormir, después de levantarse, no la podía sacar de su cabeza.

-Hola preciosa- susurró Quinn en el oído de Rachel.

-Quinn!- gritó poniéndose la mano en su pecho.- Me has asustado!- dijo intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

La rubia solo se reía por la cara de susto que había puesto la chica. La morena se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos frunciendo el ceño al ver que esta no paraba de reírse de ella.

Rachel empezó a caminar un poco rápido hacia el aula que le tocaba a primera hora haciéndose la enfada, con los brazos cruzados presionando la carpeta contra su pecho.

En los pasillos había poca gente, era pronto aun.

-Vamos Rachel no te enfades. Ha sido una broma.- decía Quinn intentando seguirle el ritmo, algo difícil ya que cada vez que la rubia estaba a punto de alcanzarla Rachel andaba más rápido.

Rachel se giró para estar de cara con Quinn, intentaba no sonreír porque si lo hacia Quinn la descubriría de que estaba fingiendo.

-Me perdonas?- preguntó poniendo ojos de cachorrito, mordiéndose el labio inferior y ladeando la cabeza. Sabía que si hacia ese gesto Rachel le perdonaría todo, era un gesto tan tierno que hacía que la morena se olvidara de su enfado o en este caso de fingir que estaba enfadada con ella.

Justo cuando la morena iba a decirle que solo le estaba engañando alguien choco contra ella tirándole la carpeta al suelo, algunos folios se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo.

Era una porrista de primero, la misma chica que le tiro el granizado a Rachel diciéndole que era parte de la capitana.

La cara de la Cheerio cambio al ver con quien había chocado, era una mezcla de pánico y preocupación. Y aun más cuando vio que también estaba Quinn y que lo había visto todo. Su cara lo decía todo en ese momento.

-Lo siento Rachel, yo lo siento mucho…- dijo cogiendo la carpeta del suelo y los folios que había tirado- No te he visto ha sido un accidente, lo juro. -decía la chica de primero algo acelerada intentando justificarse.-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar…-

-Eh… Tranquila no ha sido nada. Ha sido solo un accidente- dijo aceptando la carpeta y viendo como la chica se iba alejando de ellas, casi corriendo. Y de vez en cuando su mirada volvía a centrarse en las dos chicas comprobando que seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Que ha sido eso?- preguntó Rachel muy confundida a la rubia al ver la sonrisa triunfante que tenia, le daba la impresión que algo tenía que ver ella con lo que acababa de pasar.

-Creo que alguien aprendió una lección y ahora lo acabamos de comprobar - contestó aun con esa sonrisa en su cara.

-Quien aprendió una lección?- preguntó la latina poniéndose al lado de Quinn y Brittany al lado de Rachel. Las dos porristas acababan de entrar al instituto y no dudaron en acercarse a ellas para hablar antes de tener que entrar a sus clases.

-Algunas porristas de primero- Quinn contestó

La latina miró a la rubia con la misma sonrisa de victoria que había puesto antes ella. Santana y Quinn chocaron la mano para después empezarse a reír.

-Que habéis hecho vosotras dos?- preguntó Rachel- Britt tu sabes algo?

- Yo no sé nada, pero algo han hecho.- contestó la rubia mirando alternativamente a las dos chicas. Las conocían lo suficiente para saber que algo habían hecho a sus espaldas y por cómo se miraban tenía razón.

-Quinn dime que hicisteis.- exigió

-Rachel solo les di su merecido y ya está. Santana me ayudo a hacerlo. No creo que necesites saber qué es lo que pasó exactamente, solo tienes que saber que todo está arreglado y que no te volverán a molestar.-

-Eso está asegurado- dijo la latina

-Pero yo quiero saber qué es lo que hicisteis, para que la chica tuviera esa cara de terror al chocar conmigo y al haberme tirado la carpeta al suelo.-

La mente de Quinn viajó al momento donde se vengó.

_Flashback_

_Sue había exigido a todas las Cherioos que tuvieran entrenamientos extras durante las vacaciones de Navidad y ninguna se había podido negar a las exigencias de Sue Silvester._

_Después de acabar el entrenamiento Santana y Quinn habían echado al resto del equipo para que se fueran a sus casas dejando solo en los vestuarios a las chicas de primero._

_-Nos hemos enterado que algunas de vosotras tuvieron la gran idea de tirarle un granizado a Berry el otro día diciéndole que era de parte mía- empezó a hablar Quinn con su voz de perra al cargo. Todas las demás chicas la miraban esperando que continuara._

_-Y queremos saber quien fue- acabó de hablar la latina._

_-Fue idea nuestra- habló una chica morena un poco más alta que Quinn, la misma chica que se lo dijo a Rachel._

_Tres chicas más se pusieron detrás de ella, confirmando que ellas también lo habían hecho._

_-Vale, las demás podéis marcharos a casa. Nos olvides que el viernes también tenemos entreno, no llegáis tarde- decía la rubia mientras veía como las demás chicas salían por la puerta._

_Las caras de la capitana y la co-capitana tenían una sonrisa en la cara hasta que escucharon como la puerta del vestuario se cerraba detrás de ellas, quedándose solo las 4 chicas más ellas dos._

_-Quien os creéis que sois para tirarle un granizado a Rachel en mi nombre eh?- Quinn empezó a gritarles._

_-Nosotras pensábamos…- la cara de las 4 chicas había cambiado al escuchar como la rubia les estaba gritando._

_-NO! Yo soy la capitana. Yo y Santana somos las que damos las órdenes en este equipo. Y yo nunca os he dicho que le tirarais un granizado a Rachel y encima que le digáis que he sido yo. No sabéis en lo que os habéis metido…-_

_-Creíamos que te llevabas mal con Manhands…- dijo la pelirroja de primero_

_-Que has dicho?- dijo alzando una ceja - Os prohíbo que le digáis así a Rachel!- Quinn se estaba acercando cada vez más a las chicas- Y como me entere de que le hacéis algo mas o que tan solo la insultéis con esos nombres. Os haré picadillo. Os echaré de las Cheerios. Seréis vosotras las que reciban granizados a diarios y haré que os pongan nombres ridículos y os insulten todos los días. Os haré la vida un infierno en este instituto.-_

_-Os ha quedado claro?- preguntó Santana. Las chicas de primero solo asentían la cabeza sin ser capaces de mirarlas.- Nos escucho. Os ha quedado claro!-_

_-Si- dijeron todas._

_-Para que aprendáis quien manda aquí, os daremos una lección…- hablaba Santana abriendo la puerta- Chicos, podéis pasar- dijo dejando pasar a 6 chicos del equipo de futbol._

_Entraron al vestuario con un granizado en la mano cada uno. A la cabeza del grupo iba Puck y a su lado iba Sam. Rodearon a las 4 chicas._

_-Adelante- ordenó Quinn desde detrás de los chicos junto a Santana._

_Los seis granizados fueron lanzados contra las chicas de primero. Capitana y co-copitana salieron sonriendo de forma maliciosa del vestuario._

_-Esto no se lo contaremos a nadie. Sobre todo no se lo podemos decir a Britt o Rachel.- le dijo a Santana._

_Quinn sabía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Rachel en ese momento, vengarse de ella. Le había prometido que no le haría más daño y haría lo que fuera para que nadie se lo hiciera, si quería que Rachel le perdonara debía arreglar todo lo que ella había destrozado y esto solo sería el principio._

_Fin Flashback_

-Quinn…- la morena intentaba llamarle la atención sin éxito- Quinn, que quiero que me digas que hiciste con Santana-

La campana anunció que era hora de entrar en clases, si no querían llegar tarde.

-Salvada por la campana…- murmuró Santana.

-Rachel debemos que ir a clase nos vemos luego. Tengo que ir al médico esta tarde, me acompañas?-

-Claro- dijo olvidándose del tema del que estaban hablando.

Quinn sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Santana se fue con Quinn hacia su clase de Matemáticas mientras que Brittany y Rachel se dirigían a la suya.

Durante ese día se habían cruzado poco pero todo el tiempo que tenían lo habían pasado juntas, incluso la hora del Glee Club donde Finn había vuelto a intentar que Rachel volviera con él.

Durante toda la última semana le había cantado, regalado flores, bombones, le había entregado cartas de amor.

Quinn se sentía celosa y más de una vez se ha reprimido de darle una buena paliza al chico porque se lo merecía. Pero no podía decir ni hacer nada porque habían decidido por ahora ir lento y no hacerlo público, fuera lo que fuera que había entre las dos chicas.

Por ahora solo podía observar como Rachel le rechazaba una y otra vez, eso le alegraba porque le demostraba que no se arrepentía de estar a su lado. Parecía que Finn no comprendía que la morena ya no la quería.

Rachel había quedado con Quinn a las 5 de la tarde para que la pasara buscar a su casa y llevarla al médico donde le harían una revisión para ver si todo iba bien. Sería la primera vez que Rachel le acompañaría a una revisión y esperaba que no fuera la última, la apoyaba en todo lo que podía.

Quinn iba en el asiento de copiloto buscando una emisora en la radio para escuchar buena música aun tenían más de diez minutos de viaje para llegar.

-Quinn…-

-Mm…- dijo sin dejar de tocar la radio- Esta me gusta- la canción que empezó a sonar era Titanium de David Guetta.

-Creo que deberías dejar las Cheerios-

-Por qué?-

-Por que si quieres seguir adelante con el embarazo, es muy arriesgado… No quiero que te pase nada- contestó aun con la mirada puesta en la carretera.

-Tienes razón-

-Pero…- dijo Rachel sabiendo que algo le rondaba la cabeza a Quinn

-Rachel cuando se enteren de que estoy embarazada será a mí a quien tiren granizados y no sé si podría aguantarlo. Siendo la capitana evito eso…-

Rachel aparcó el coche porque ya habían llegado, pero ninguna de las dos se bajo de él.

-Eso jamás pasara. Porque tienes a todo el Glee Club, a Santana, Brittany- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Todo el Glee Club?- preguntó algo dudosa

-Casi todo- contestó pensando en Finn- Pero me tienes a mí, jamás dejaré que te hagan algo así vale?- Quinn asintió con la cabeza dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima.

En un movimiento rápido Rachel beso esa pequeña lagrima para después conectar sus labios en un pequeño beso, el primero del día.

-Vale, dejaré las Cheerios pero dame tiempo Rachel-

-Todo el que tú quieras Quinn.-

Cuando la canción había terminado las dos chicas salieron del coche entrando al edificio.

Tras subir al ascensor llegaron a una sala donde había mas personas esperando sentadas en sillones. Algunas mujeres que se encontraban en esa habitación ya se les notaba que estaban embarazadas, por su gran barriga.

Minutos después una enfermera salió llamando a Quinn para que pasara a otra sala donde la esperaba la doctora.

-Quieres venir Rachel?-

-Ehh… No se- dijo algo dudosa

-Venga entra conmigo- Quinn no le dio tiempo para protestar ya que le había cogido de la mano y le había hecho levantarse del sillón.

Al entrar en una pequeña habitación donde había una camilla y al lado de la ventana donde había un escritorio se encontraba la doctora que atendía a Quinn.

-Hola Quinn- dijo levantando se la doctora y estrechándole la mano a la rubia

-Hola Dra. Fernández- contestó sentándose en una silla.

-Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Maca-contestó la mujer.

- Ella es Rachel- dijo señalando a la morena- es mi…- Quinn se quedó mirando a Rachel, no sabía que debía contestar, amiga o novia.

-Una amiga no?- dijo la doctora estrechando la mano de Rachel. Las dos asintieron sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Después de un rápido cuestionario a Quinn sobre como amanecía y informándose que era lo que debía hacer. La rubia paso a la camilla para que la pudieran hacer una ecografía.

-Vamos a ver Quinn, estas casi de 4 semanas. Voy hacerte una ecografía para ver si todo está bien vale?- preguntó intentando relajar a la rubia ya que estaba algo nerviosa- Ya sabes lo que vas hacer con el bebe?-

-No, aun no lo sé…-

-Bueno no te preocupes, pero deberías explicárselo a tus padres- la doctora para Quinn se había vuelto una persona de confianza sabía que aun no se lo había contado.

-Bueno ahora te pondré esta crema que está un poco fría- explicó aplicándoselo en el abdomen.

Rachel estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la rubia cogiéndole la mano y mirando a la pantalla.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, donde la doctora miraba la pantalla comprobando que todo estaba bien.

-Esto de aquí- dijo señalando una parte de la pantalla- es el embrión que parece ser que todo está bien- Quieres una imagen?-

-Si- contestó Rachel antes de que Quinn pudiera decir nada. La rubia no había apartado su mirada de la pantalla, contemplaba aquello que suponía que era su hijo o hija.

Las dos chicas salían del edificio, Rachel le había preguntado si quería ir a la cafetería que tenían enfrente. Quinn solo había asentido, no había dicho nada desde que habían salido de la consulta del médico.

Ya estaban sentadas y el camarero ya les había servido lo que habían pedido. Rachel fue quien rompió el silencio, preocupaba que Quinn siguiera aun callada, con la imagen que la había dado la doctora entre sus manos.

-Quinn que te pasa?-

-Rachel he tomado una decisión, me quiero quedar este bebe. Después de ver esas imágenes se que no puedo abortar y no quiero darlo en adopción- le dijo a la morena- Comprendo que no quieres estar conmigo después de saber que me lo voy a quedar, es mi problema y entiendo que no quieras…- Quinn no pudo seguir porque Rachel le había besado, un beso corto y casto, dejando muda a la rubia

-Quinn no me voy a ir a ningún lado, porque yo…- la morena no sabía si debía decirlo

-Tú qué?- preguntó aun con una sonrisa en su cara al saber que Rachel no se iría de su lado.

-Te amo… Sé que es pronto y que aun no estamos saliendo, pero mi corazón me dice que te ama- la morena cogió la mano de Quinn- Entiendo que aun tú no lo sientas pero yo ya lo sé.

-Yo también te amo- contestó volviendo unir sus labios en otro beso- Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar hoy a mi casa, se lo voy a explicar a mis padres y te necesito conmigo para apoyarme-

-Claro, no te voy a dejar sola. NI a ti ni a este bebe- la mano de Rachel se puso encima del abdomen de Quinn acariciándolo suavemente.

**NA**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en el siguiente veremos cómo se lo tomaran los padres de Quinn.**

**Gracias a toda la gente que comenta o que solo lee :)**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía  
><strong>

**Os recomiendo el fic **_**Ahora si**_**, es muy bueno! **

**Con cariño GM**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Y Ahora me muero de Amor si tú no estas_

Después de salir de la cafetería, Rachel avisó a sus padres de que esa noche cenaría en casa de los Fabray y que llegaría algo tarde. Al acabar la llamada las dos chicas se dirigieron a casa de la rubia.

Quinn se sentía mucho mejor después de haber decidido quedarse el bebe y el apoyo de Rachel le hacía tener suficiente valor para decírselo a sus padres, era el día y no había vuelta atrás aun sabiendo que había una gran posibilidad de que su padre no lo aceptara. Pero la rubia quería pensar en positivo tenia a Rachel en su vida, era todo lo que podía desear.

Las dos chicas al llegar y ver que la madre de Quinn no estaba en casa y que su padre aun seguía en el trabajo, decidieron ponerse una película para pasar el rato hasta que llegara la hora de la cena.

Rachel estaba inmersa en la película ya que ella la había escogido, nunca la había visto pero siempre había escuchado halagos de esa película.

Por otro lado Quinn no se podía concentrar aunque lo intentaba sus ojos siempre acababan posándose sobre Rachel la cual tenía su cabeza en su hombro y su mano estaba encima de su estomago trazando líneas imaginarias sobre esa zona. A la rubia le encantaba esa sensación, con su mano acariciaba el pelo castaño de la chica apreciando el perfume a rosas que desprendía, nunca se había fijado en lo bien que olía, su olor era inconfundible.

No quería moverse pero la película parecía que se acercaba al final, y pronto las chicas deberían separarse de esa posición tan cómoda que habían encontrado.

_Siempre hay un momento donde el camino se bifurca, cada uno toma una dirección pensando que al final los caminos se volverán a unir…_

_Desde tú camino ves a la otra persona cada vez más pequeña. No pasa nada, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, al final estará ella, y al final solo ocurre una cosa, llega el puto invierno._

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sientes…_

_Y justo entonces intentas recordar en qué momento comenzó todo y descubres que todo empezó antes de lo que pensabas. Mucho antes…_

_Y es ahí justo en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez._

_Y que por mucho que te esfuerces, ya nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo, ya nunca tendrás la sensación de estar a 3 metros sobre el cielo..._

Estas últimas frases las decía el protagonista y daba el fin a la película.

Rachel se levantó para coger el mando y apagar la televisión.

-Te ha gustado la película?-le preguntó a Quinn volviéndose a sentar a su lado.

-Eh…Si claro.- contestó dudosa

-Quinn si no le has prestado atención, te he visto. Si no querías verla me lo podías haber dicho…- dijo algo triste.

-No es eso, quería verla pero es que algo me distraía…-

-El que?- preguntó confundida.

-Tú- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y cogiéndole la mano.

Quinn se había contenido durante la película pero ya no podía más necesitaba besarla. Poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de la morena, fue Rachel la que cerró la pequeña brecha que había quedado entre ellas.

Era un beso lento y delicado, pequeños suspiros salían de las bocas de ambas. En el salón cada vez hacia más calor, las manos de Rachel se enredaban en el pelo rubio, mientras la mano de Quinn acariciaba la pierna sin propasarse, intentando no incomodarla.

Quinn no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como Rachel se sentaba a horcajadas encima de ella, la rubia podía sentir todo el calor que traspiraba el cuerpo de la morena y los besos húmedos que Rachel le estaba dando en el cuello ayudaban a aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo que cada vez era más alta.

-Quinn…- suspiró separándose de la rubia al sentir las manos de esta apretándole el culo-Van a venir tus padres-

-Shhh…- fue lo único que dijo Quinn para después acercarse al oído de la morena y susurrar-Te amo…-

Rachel al escuchar esas simples dos palabras se olvido de todo y volvió a centrar su atención en la boca de la chica, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

La rubia había empezado a dar pequeños besos por el mentón bajando lentamente hacia el cuello proporcionado besos cada vez más fogosos para después succionar y morder la clavícula haciéndola gemir cada vez más alto.

Ninguna de las dos había escuchado como un coche aparcaba fuera de la casa y como alguien estaba a punto de entrar. Seguían besándose cada vez mas ferozmente, las manos de Quinn estaban adentradas dentro del jersey de la morena, elevándolo poco a poco hasta que escuchó como la puerta principal se abría.

-Quinn! Estoy en casa!- gritó Judy

En un acto reflejo Rachel se levantó del regazo de Quinn para sentarse en el sofá intentando peinar su pelo alborotado y colocarse la ropa que estaba algo arrugada. La rubia hacia lo mismo aun que por mucho esfuerzo que pusieran sus labios seguían rojos al igual que sus mejillas, junto con una respiración algo acelerada.

-Qui…Ah hola Rachel- saludó la mujer al verla en el comedor-No sabía que estabas en casa- dijo sonriéndola.

-Hola Judy- saludó cordialmente la morena.

-Habéis estado haciendo deporte? Estáis algo rojas- cuestiono la mujer mayor.

-Eh… Hemos estado jugando al _Just Dance_- era lo primero que le había pasado por la mente a Quinn para salir del apuro. La mujer solo asintió.

-Veo que ya no estáis peleadas. Quinn me explico que os habías enfadado por un chico…Finn creo que se llama no?- preguntó a las dos chicas. Quinn intentaba no mirar a Rachel en ese momento porque sabía que la estaría mirando a ella.

-Sí, algo así- contestó la morena después de un pequeño silencio.

-Me alegro que estéis bien. Echaba de menos verte por casa- dijo Judy dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas de la compra.

-Estamos mejor que nunca- susurró Rachel pero no lo suficiente bajo para que Quinn no lo escuchara. La morena solo le guiño un ojo, para que se relajara. Habían tenido suerte porque les podrían haber pillado.

Russell, el padre de Quinn ya algo habitual en él había llegado tarde a la cena, y ya las 2 chicas junto a la madre de Quinn se encontraban cenando. El hombre al ver a Rachel cenando en su casa también le había sorprendido pero no de la misma manera que ha Judy.

La cena seguía su curso, aunque Quinn estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos inquietas pasaban a estar en sus rodillas para después estar encima de la mesa y luego volverlas a bajar a su posición inicial. Rachel se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y sin que nadie la viera puso su mano encima de la rodilla de esta acariciando con su pulgar esa zona de la pierna intentando calmarla.

Quinn sabía que era el momento de hablar. Eres fuerte, díselo ya, se repetía una y otra vez hasta que entre sus padres se había creado un pequeño silencio, lo tomo como una señal ya que sus padres siempre estaban hablando sobre sus trabajos, parecía que era lo único importante de lo que se podía hablar en esa casa, trabajo o dinero.

-Papa, Mama tengo que deciros una cosa- empezó hablar con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Ahora?- preguntó el hombre- Va empezar el partido, después nos lo dices- contestó levantándose de la silla.

-No Russel.- dijo Judy- Si la niña quiere decirnos algo, te esperas- le dijo regañándolo con la mirada- Dinos Quinnie, llevas todo la cena muy callada…-

-Es que es algo importante, llevo días intentando decíroslo…- Rachel vio como Quinn le costaba decirlo así que en un momento le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y apretándole suevamente para que continuara hablando- Estoy embarazada…-

La rubia después de decirlo le estaban empezando a caer algunas lagrimas de los ojos, vio como su padre se había levantado de la silla y caminaba de un lado a otro sin decir nada y su madre solo le miraba esperando alguna reacción de este.

-Fue un error… Decid algo por favor-

Rachel solo miraba como la chica lloraba sin parar esperando que alguno de sus padres se acercara y le abrazara diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, porque seguía siendo una niña.

-Recuerdo cuando tenias 4 años- empezó a relatar el padre de Quinn- era el verano que pasamos en España, tú jugabas cerca de una piscina con algunos niños y yo estaba hablando con alguien, pero a lo lejos te observaba jugar. Segundos después recuerdo como tropezaste y te vi caer al agua, todo pasó tan rápido. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar allí y lanzarme sin quitarme la ropa y sacarte del agua. Por suerte no te paso nada, solo fue un susto, un error mío por dejarte jugar cerca de la piscina. No me he perdonado aun ese error, el permitir que a mi hijita le pase algo malo. Tú ya no eres mi hijita, los errores se pagan…- la última frase lo decía muy enfado mirando a la rubia.

-Papa perdóname…-

-Eres una vergüenza para esta familia, yo no te he educado para que tuvieras sexo con cualquiera a saber con cuantos has estado antes…- escupió Russell

-Solo fue una vez!- justificó Quinn intentado que su padre entrara en razón.

-No sé quién eres…Tú no eres mi hija, eres una pu…- no pudo acabar la frase porque la morena le estaba interrumpiendo.

-Ni se le ocurra acabar esa frase!- gritó Rachel ya había escuchado suficiente para saber que tenía que defender a Quinn ya que su madre aun seguía observando sin decir nada.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme una orden- le dijo mirando con odio- Eres tú la culpable de todo esto, no debería haber dejado que Quinn se juntara contigo desde pequeña, debería haber cortado esa amistad desde un principio. Tú y tus padres gays, has sido tú la mala influencia que ha cambiado a mi hija, porque la que tengo delante no lo es-

-Basta!-chilló Quinn

-Dos hombres enamorados, criando a una hija. Así ha salido- dijo el hombre con cara de asco, Rachel sentía que aquellas palabras la herían pero no iba a mostrarle el dolor, no iba a ser débil en un momento como este. Sus padres le enseñaron a luchar.

-Para!- volvió a gritar la rubia pero esta vez su padre se calló viendo como su hija se levantaba para acercarse a él- Te prohíbo que hables mal de ella o de su familia, ella ha recibido más amor de sus dos padres que yo de vosotros que siempre estáis viajando o trabajando. Ella- dijo señalándola- es la persona más cariñosa y amable que se pueda conocer, me ha apoyado en momentos en los que me debería haber odiado. Es muy importante para mí y yo…- dudó un segundo pero luego continúo hablando- y yo la amo.

Acto seguido Russell le dio una bofetada a Quinn. La rubia puso su mano en la zona afectada intentando aliviar el dolor. No se esperaba que su padre le pegara, entendía que estuviera enfadado y que levantara la voz pero ahora se sentía frágil e indefensa.

-Que haces imbécil? Ni la toques- gritaba la morena enfrentando al hombre, poniéndose delante de Quinn.

-Iros de esta casa! Quiero que te vayas de mi casa tú ya no eres mi hija- dijo saliendo del comedor, sin mirar atrás.

-Judy tu hija te necesita, no le hagas esto- suplico Rachel intentando que la mujer dijera algo, pero cuando parecía que iba a decir algo se escuchó un grito de Russell llamándola para que fuera con él. La mujer dudando se fue, dejando a las dos chicas solas en la sala.

Quinn iba recogiendo algunas de sus cosas, metiendo su ropa y todo lo que necesitaba en maletas. Como metería los últimos 8 años que había vivido en esa casa, en dos maletas?

La rubia no hablaba y Rachel cada vez estaba más preocupada.

-Quinn… cariño-

-Rachel solo salgamos de esta casa por favor- dijo conteniendo su llanto.

En pocos minutos habían empacado todo lo necesario, Rachel había cargado las maletas en el coche, mientras Quinn estaba sentada en el asiento de co-piloto. Al entrar en el auto pudo ver como la rubia sollozaba sin parar.

-Quinn…- habló acariciándole la espalda, pero la rubia no decía nada. Ella solo atinó abrazarla hasta que se calamara un poco.

-Que voy hacer ahora…- decía Quinn entre sollozos- no tengo donde ir, mis padres me han echado…-

-Tranquila vale?- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas, mirándola a los ojos- te vas a venir a mi casa, mis padres lo entenderán. No te voy a dejar sola.

-No Rachel como voy a ir a tu casa…- negaba con la cabeza, aunque aun no fueran novias no quería que los padres de Rachel se sintieran incómodos- creo que voy a llamar a Santana o a Puck- contestó mirando su móvil, buscando el numero al que quería llamar.

-Tú te vienes a mi casa- Rachel le quito el móvil, sin dejar que llamara a nadie.

-Eh!-

-Quinn, por ahora te vienes a mi casa, hablamos con mis padres y si mañana aun quieres irte a casa de Santana y ella y sus padres están de acuerdo te irás a vivir con ella. Pero con Puck me niego a que vivas con él-dijo celosa cosa que no paso desapercibido para Quinn y la hizo sonreír por primera vez desde hacía más de una hora. -Sabes que te amo a ti no?

Rachel le contestó regalándole un pequeño beso en los labios y encendiendo el coche porque no le iba a dejar ninguna otra opción a la rubia.

-Rachel- Quinn hablo mirándola mientras conducía.

-Mmh- contestó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Gracias… Gracias por defenderme de mi padre y por estar a mi lado, a veces pienso que no te merezco- Rachel al escuchar eso aparcó el coche sin haber llegado aún a su casa.

-Quinn no digas eso- Quinn seguía mirando al suelo pero la morena le levantó el mentón con su mano para que la mirara a la cara- todo lo he hecho es porque te amo y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y más para que tu y ese bebe estén bien vale. No me tienes que dar las gracias, con que estés a mi lado me es suficiente- Quinn solo asintió limpiándose las lagrimas que caían.

Minutos después las dos chicas entraban por la puerta de la casa de los Berry. Rachel llevaba las dos maletas grande mientras que Quinn cargaba con una bolsa de deporte donde había puesto su portátil y las cosas del instituto.

-Papa! Papi!- gritó la morena al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba cerca para poder escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Los dos hombres al escuchar los gritos de su hija aparecieron en seguida. Leroy salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo mientras que Hiram bajaba las escaleras.

-Que pasa Rachel? Que son esos gritos?- preguntó Leroy al llegar donde estaban las dos chicas, ninguna sin moverse del sitio.

-Quinn que haces aquí? Y esas maletas?- ahora cuestionó Hiram.

-Han echado a Quinn de su casa y no tiene a donde ir, por eso he pensado que se quede aquí, en casa- parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Vamos a sentarnos, dejar las cosas aquí y hablemos- dijo el hombre de color.

Quinn y Rachel obedecieron se sentaron en el sofá mientras los dos hombres estaban de pie.

-Que ha pasado Quinn? Porque te han echado?- preguntó con un tono suave el hombre de gafas. Los dos padres habían visto como los ojos de la rubia estaban rojos de llorar y la mejilla aun la tenía roja de la bofetada.

-Mi padre me ha echado porque les he dicho que estoy embarazada…-

Se había creado un silencio en la sala, ninguno de los hombres sabia que decir, estaban sorprendidos.

-No quiero incomodarlos, será mejor que me vaya…- dijo levantándose.

-No Quinn!- contestó Rachel.

-Siéntate Quinn- dijo uno de los hombres, la rubia obedeció a regaña dientes- Lo siento si hemos tardado en decir algo, pero compréndenos estamos sorprendidos- Hiram alzó la mirada para mirar a su marido el cual estaba asintiendo- Pero te puedes quedar en esta casa todo el tiempo que quieras.

Leroy se sentó al lado de Quinn y le puso su brazo encima de sus hombros atrayéndola para que se apoyara en su pecho.

-No te preocupes por el embarazo, nosotros te ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos, creo que tenemos cosas guardadas de cuando Rachel era pequeña por si te quieres quedar el bebe- argumentó Leroy.

- Me lo quiero quedar pero…- intentó hablar la rubia.

-No te preocupes por el dinero, no es importante vale?- contestó Hiram con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias…- susurró Quinn abrazando al hombre que está a su lado, el otro hombre en seguida se unió al abrazo y Rachel no podía evitar como una lagrima se le escapaba de los ojos.

Después de un momento tan emotivo, todos se habían sentado en el sofá contando anécdotas de cuando Rachel era pequeña, la morena cada vez que contaban una se ponía roja de vergüenza, porque todos los padres siempre cuentan las anécdotas más vergonzosas.

-Voy a ir subiendo las cosas de Quinn a mi habitación- dijo Rachel intentado que contaran mas historias.

-Rachel lo mejor será que Quinn duerma en la habitación de invitados- contestó el hombre de color mirando a su hija.

-Porque? Si siempre duerme conmigo cuando está en casa-

-Cariño sabemos que algo hay entre vosotras y nos alegra saber que te hace feliz- las dos chicas se empezaron a sonrojar mas Quinn que Rachel - y aun mas al saber que no es Finn. Hija no sé como podías salir con él. Pero en esta casa hay reglas y las dos tendréis que cumplirlas-

-Pero…-

-No hay peros que valgan Rachel- contestó Hiram.

Rachel y Quinn empezaron a subir las cosas al segundo piso, a la habitación de invitados aun que la morena no estuviera de acuerdo, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado ese día estaba feliz de que sus padres ayudaran y apoyaran a Quinn.

Leroy se quedó mirando como las dos chicas subían por las escaleras y cuando las perdió de vista por el pasillo dijo.

-Bienvenida a casa Quinn…-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Aquí está el capítulo 16, espero que lo disfrutéis porque este ha sido sin duda alguna el más difícil de escribir por ahora, por eso he tardado tanto. Lo siento.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y a los más de 100 comentarios :D**

**La película que se nombra es ****A 3 metros sobre el cielo,**** la versión española.**

**Espero que os guste, con cariño GM!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Tú haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, solamente tú._

Otra semana había pasado desde su llegada a casa de los Berry. Al día siguiente de llegar Quinn se había levantado muy temprano casi no había podido dormir por la noche, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez como su padre le había echado de casa sin importarle donde iba a dormir su hija o de que iba a comer si ni siquiera tenía dinero o trabajo. Esa frialdad que había visto en sus ojos y la gota que había colmado el vaso era el recordar como su madre no dijo nada, solo observa esperando que su marido le dijera que hacer o que decir, le dolía el saber que su madre no le defendió.

Al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con los dos hombres que después de una charla la convencieron de que se quedara a vivir con ellos, a Quinn no le agradaba mucho el no poder aportar dinero ya que era ella la embarazada aun que Puck le daba el dinero que ganaba trabajando limpiando piscinas, pero aceptó.

En tan solo una semana se sentía como en casa.

Esa mañana se sentía algo incomoda, no sabía el porqué. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió levantarse de su cama, primero fue al lavabo pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras pasó por al lado de la habitación de Rachel y sin poderlo evitar acabó entrando.

Sin hacer ruido y sin que la morena se diera cuenta se metió en la cama. Rachel en ese momento se giró y acabó abrazando a Quinn, la rubia se sintió más tranquila abrazada por la chica y poco a poco sus ojos fueron vencidos por el sueño.

Una hora más tarde Rachel aun con los ojos cerrados se fue despertando, sentía que estaba abrazada a alguien, la duda empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por su ventana. Al acaba de abrirlos pudo comprobar que era cierto que estaba abrazada alguien pero al ver quien era en su cara apareció una sonrisa.

No sabía en qué momento Quinn se había colado en su habitación pero le encantaba la sensación de despertar a su lado, sin duda alguna iban a dormir más seguido juntas se dijo así misma Rachel.

-Buenos días- dijo Quinn bostezando.

- Buenos días. Cariño te he despertado?-

-No tranquila…-

-Como que has venido a mi habitación?-

-Es que estaba incomoda y no podía dormir, pero cuando iba a bajar a la cocina he pasado por aquí y he acabado entrando para después echarme un tu cama contigo, pero si te molesta no lo volveré hacer…- contestó agachando la cabeza.

-No, no al contrario me encanta despertarme a tu lado- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

-Buenos días preciosa- habló Rachel.

-Rach ya me has dado los buenos días hace unos minutos no te acuerdas?- dijo entre risas la rubia.

-No estaba hablando contigo- contestó sin quitar la cabeza del pecho mientras que Quinn con su brazo la abrazaba sin dejar que se separara.

-Entonces con quien estabas hablando? Porque aquí no hay nadie más…- preguntó confundida.

Rachel puso su mano en el abdomen de esta acariciando la zona, Quinn ya no tenía el vientre plano le estaba empezando a crecer la barriga y ya se le podía apreciar un pequeño bulto en el abdomen.

-A esta preciosa- respondió dando un beso a la barriga.

-Preciosa? Rachel solo estoy de 5 semanas aun no sabemos si es chica, además no creo que te pueda escuchar y menos entenderte…- dijo sonriendo le encantaba como le trataba Rachel.

-Dicen que es bueno hablar a los bebes que aun están dentro de la madre. Además yo ya sé que es niña- Quinn no pudo aguantar y se le escapo una risa.

-Puede ser un niño…-

-No, yo quiero una niña de pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes, como su madre- contestó mirándola con una sonrisa- Y si por una casualidad es niño, aun que yo sé que no, espero que no salga con cresta- dijo en broma.

-Quien sabe, lo podríamos decir Mini-Puck- dijo jugando con Rachel, pero lo que recibió es un golpe en el hombro- Auch!

Rachel intentó levantarse de la cama pero Quinn le agarró de la mano impidiendo que se levantara de la cama, la morena se giro para mirarla iba a decirle algo pero la porrista se le adelantó.

-Eh… yo quería decirte algo más bien preguntarte algo- decía la rubia algo nerviosa.

-Dime Quinn-

-Buff… No sé cómo decir esto, pero ya sé que aun no estamos saliendo oficialmente por eso te quería pedir… Si querrías tener una cita conmigo, el sábado?-

-Enserio?- preguntó muy sonriente Rachel, no se esperaba que la chica le pidiera una cita, aun que Quinn no le dijera nada la morena sabia que lo estaba pasando mal por el abandono de sus padres. Rachel quería esperar un tiempo para que Quinn se acostumbrara a vivir con ellos para después ella pedirle una cita. Estaba muy sorprendida.

-Sí pero si no quieres lo podemos dejar para otro día o no vamos…-

-Claro que quiero Quinn!- dijo abrazando a Quinn muy fuerte y por la inercia acabaron las dos acostadas en la cama, Rachel encima de la rubia.

Rachel empezó a dar besos por toda la cara de Quinn evitando los labios de esta, primero la frente bajando por la nariz para luego pasar a sus rosadas mejillas y bajar hasta el mentón.

-Rachel… Van a venir tus padres y yo no debería estar aquí- habló intentando contener sus ganas de besarla en ese momento.

-Aún es pronto, tenemos tiempo…- contestó sin parar de darle besos por el cuello hasta que le dio un pequeño mordisco, en ese momento Quinn no pudo aguantar y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Acto seguido la rubia se lanzó a por los labios de la chica, poniéndose ahora ella encima de Rachel, esta enseguida correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que Quinn. Parecía que no necesitaran el aire para respirar.

-Chicas!- gritó Leroy dando unos golpes a la puerta, pero sin llegar a entrar- El desayuno ya está listo!-

Quinn salto de encima de Rachel para quedarse de pie en medio de la habitación con cara de pánico mientras que la morena no había poder contener su risa por la cara que tenia la rubia.

-Rachel no te rías! Tu padre sabía que estaba aquí. Y ahora qué?- dijo preocupada y asustada.

-Quinn tranquila- contestó poniéndose de pie y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre.- La morena empezó a andar pero al ver que la rubia no la seguía volvió hasta donde estaba Quinn para cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta la cocina.

Después de un desayuno algo incomodo al principio para Quinn ya que casi no levantaba la vista de su plato de frutas pero al notar como los dos hombres estaban sonrientes se había integrado en la conversación que tenían los tres Berry.

Otro día había pasado y solo les quedaba la hora del Glee Club. Todos se encontraban hablando entre ellos aun que se podía notar algo de tensión por parte de Finn que aun no había desistido con Rachel. El seguía enviándole flores, bombones, cartas…

-Hola chicos!- saludó Will al entrar por la puerta- Antes de empezar Rachel el escenario es todo tuyo.- dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado, sentándose justo al lado de Rory.

Rachel cogió un taburete y se sentó en el antes de empezar a hablar.

-Quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy especial- explicó antes de que la música empezara a sonar.

_I can't win, i can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you  
>Without you<em>

Sus ojos habían estado cerrados, hasta ahora donde su mirada solo se podía centrar en una persona a esa quien le estaba cantando esta canción_._

_I am lost, I am vain  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you  
>Without you<em>

I won't run, i won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

I can't rest, i can't fight  
>All i need is you and i<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

Quinn no se podía creer que Rachel le estuviera cantando una canción allí delante de todos, aun que no hubiera dicho su nombre la mayoría de los que estaban en esa sala sabían que iba dirigido hacia ella.

_Oh, oh, oh  
>You, you, you<br>Without  
>You, you, you<br>Without you_

Can't erase, so i'll take blame  
>But i can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

I won't soar, i won't climb  
>If you're not here, i'm paralyzed<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

I can't look, i'm so blind  
>I lost my heart, i lost my mind<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

Oh, oh, oh  
>You, you, you<br>Without

You, you, you  
>Without you<p>

I am lost, i am vain  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you  
>Without you<br>Without you

Rachel había acabado la canción y no había podido apartar sus ojos de Quinn hasta que escuchó los aplausos, esta vez su mirada fue en general y vio como Finn tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

Él se levanto hacia ella y fue a darle un beso, la cara de Quinn era de rabia y dolor pero antes de que Finn cerrara la brecha que había entre ellos dos, la morena le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

-Que haces Finn?- preguntó enfadada.

Santana estaba levantada junto a Quinn agarrándola por el brazo y con su otra mano acariciándole la espalda intentando evitar que la rubia pegara al chico, pero por su mirada no solo le quería pegar.

-Rachel pero si esa canción me la has cantado a mí, lo sé. Aun me quieres- contestó intentando volverse acercar.

Quinn no lo soportaba más se escabulló de los brazos de la latina y salió casi corriendo por la puerta, todo el mundo vio como la rubia salía todo lo rápido que podía de la clase.

-No Finn! No era para ti, yo ya no te quiero!- dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca de Quinn.

La busco por todo el recinto pero no la encontraba, Rachel se le estaban agotando las ideas de donde podía estar la chica. Una de las últimas opciones que le quedaban eran las gradas, sin dejar de correr se dirigió hacia allí.

Quinn se encontraba sentada en las gradas con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, sabía que Rachel estaba sentada a su lado pero tenía miedo de mirarla, tenía miedo de que la abandonara como sus padres.

-No me vas a dejar nunca no?- dijo aun con su mirada puesta en el campo de fútbol.

-Nena porque preguntas eso…- Rachel no sabía a qué venía la pregunta

-Solo contesta, por favor…-

-Quinn mírame- la porrista obedeció enseguida- No te voy a dejar nunca, porque te amo a ti. Yo no amo ni a Finn ni a cualquier otro chico. He cantado esa canción por ti porque no puedo estar sin ti.

-Yo también te amo y lo siento por haber salido así de la clase pero tenía miedo de que tú también me abandonaras-

-Eso nunca va a pasar- contestó dándole un pequeño beso asegurándole que lo que decía era verdad.

El sábado había llegado bastante rápido para las dos chicas, esa noche sería su primera cita oficial y Rachel al levantarse pudo ver que Quinn se había ido a primera hora según lo que le habían dicho sus dos padres estaba con Santana preparando algunas cosas.

La morena hizo su rutina matutina de los sábados, primero un poco de ejercicio y después de ducharse hacer toda la tarea del instituto. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar le llegó un mensaje a su móvil, al leerlo pudo ver que era de Quinn.

_Pásame a buscar a casa de Santana a las 7. Te amo-Q_

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Rachel al leer ese 'te amo'. Sus nervios iban aumentando ya que cada vez quedaba menos para la cita. Decidió llamar a Kurt para que le ayudara a encontrar el conjunto perfecto, se acabo decantando por un vestido de media manga azul marino que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas dejando ver sus piernas ya que el vestido le llegaba solo a la mitad del muslo. Se recogió el pelo en un moño dejando solo algunos mechones sueltos a los lados y un maquillaje natural.

Eran las 7 menos cinco cuando salió de su casa, por suerte no hacía mucho frio así que con una chaqueta tendría suficiente. Entro en su coche para dirigirse hacia la casa de Santana.

A lo lejos podía ver la casa de Santana y a una chica de pie. Unos metros más y pudo ver que era Quinn.

Rachel aparcó justo al lado de la chica pero no se bajo del coche esperaba que esta se subiera en el, pero Quinn dio unos golpes en la ventanilla y le hizo señas para que se bajase.

Al bajarse pudo ver la ropa que llevaba Quinn, un tejano oscuro bastante ajustado a la piel y una camisa blanca dejando los tres primeros botones sin abrochar junto con una chaqueta negra de cuero. Rachel había concentrado su mirada en esa zona, ese escote le estaba matando.

-Rachel mis ojos están aquí arriba- dijo señalando sus ojos mientras se iba acercando a ella, Rachel al ver que le habían descubierto se sonrojo.

Ahora las dos chicas estaban a la misma altura por los tacones que llevaba la morena, Quinn puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y la besó de manera tierna y suave. Rachel no dudó en corresponderla poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó la morena al separarse del beso.

-Sí, pero conduzco yo-

-Pero…-

-Yo he organizado la cita, debo ser yo quien deba llevarte- dijo mientras entraba al coche por la puerta del piloto extendiendo su mano esperando que Rachel le diera las llaves, que al cabo de unos segundos se las dio.

Después de diez minutos de conducción las dos chicas habían llegado a una calle de Lima, en frente de un edificio de ladrillos algo antiguo con una escalera exterior de metal en un lateral.

-Hemos llegado?- cuestiono la morena.

-Sí pero antes quiere que te pongas esto en los ojos- contesto dándole un pañuelo.

-Enserio?- Quinn solo asintió.

Al salir del coche Quinn le puso el pañuelo comprobando que no viese nada. La rubia la cogió del brazo y le iba indicando por donde debía caminar para que no se cayese, lo peor fue cuando tuvieron que subir las escaleras de metal, más de una vez Rachel tropezó, menos mal que Quinn estaba ahí para sujetarla.

Después de algunos tropiezos más las dos chicas llegaron vivas al tejado.

-Quédate aquí y cuando te diga te quitas el pañuelo vale?-

-Vale- respondió algo nerviosa.

Quinn soltó su mano y se fue de su lado.

-Ya puedes quitártelo- la morena no dudo en hacer lo que le habían dicho y al quitarse y ver donde estaban.

-Woow- fue lo único que pudo decir Rachel, su estaba boca entreabierta y sus ojos bien abiertos contemplando el hermoso lugar en donde estaban.

En el tejado en el que estaban se podía ver todo Lima, la imagen que tenían ante ellas era simplemente preciosa. Ya había anochecido y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. Cuando la morena miró a Quinn vio que había una mesa con la cena y velas, todo el tejado estaba repleto de velas y luces, creando un ambiente romántico, perfecto para la ocasión.

-Que te parece? - preguntó algo dudosa porque Rachel aun no había reaccionado, esperaba que le hubiese gustado- Es por ti todo esto…

-Es simplemente perfecto- contestó acercándose a ella- Pero no más perfecto que tú- acabó diciendo cuando ya estaba a su lado.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Hay mantas por si tienes frio-

-Estoy bien, gracias- contestó sentándose en una de las sillas mirando el paisaje que le rodeaba.

Después de una velada agradable, disfrutando de la compañía que tenían acabaron de cenar y Quinn se levantó de la silla y le tendió su mano.

-Quiere bailar señorita?-

-Quinn no hay música- contestó.

Acto seguido Quinn cogió un mando que había en el suelo, poniendo música al ambiente. Rachel se mordió el labio al escuchar la canción que estaba sonando.

La morena acepto la invitación y empezaron a bailar al son de la música, una balada lenta. Rachel se había quitado los tacones para estar más cómoda y por eso su cabeza estaba apoyada entre el hombro y el pecho de la rubia, y Quinn la tenia cogida por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Rachel se había olvidado de la música, ella solo escuchaba el latido de Quinn.

Los minutos pasaron y la canción había llegado a su fin, dejándolas en un silencio cómodo sin separarse.

-Rachel se que llevamos poco tiempo- dijo mientras Rachel quitaba su cabeza del pecho para poderla mirar a los ojos- pero quería preguntarte algo, algo que lleva en mi cabeza desde el momento que supe que estaba enamorada de ti… Quieres ser mi novia?-

La cara de la morena lo decía todo una gran sonrisa y los ojos llorosos de felicidad, no se esperaba esa preguntaba pero estaba feliz de haberla escuchado.

-Si! Claro que quiero- contestó antes de estallar sus labios contra los de Quinn.-Te amo- susurró para después volverla a besar con pasión.

Fue una noche perfecta para las dos, fue una noche inolvidable.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Con cariño GM!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

Los días iban pasando y con el paso del tiempo su relación iba mejorando día a día aunque muy pocas personas sabían que estaban saliendo. Habían decidido ver cómo iba el embarazo de la rubia y al mismo tiempo su relación, no querían precipitarse. Las dos esperaban mucho de esa relación.

Los cambios de humor de Quinn cada vez eran más frecuentes, podía pasar de estar llorando por ver una película que al segundo siguiente estaba enfadada con todo el mundo y gritando, normalmente quien recibía todos los golpes era Rachel quien los aguantaba como podía.

-Buenos días- dijo Rachel entrando a la cocina después de haberse dado una ducha.

-Buenos días- contestaron al uniso los dos hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina cada uno con un periódico. La morena les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de dirigirse hacia Quinn que no paraba de comer o mejor dicho de engullir.- Buenos días cariño- susurró antes de darle también un beso en la mejilla, la rubia solo murmuró algo con la boca llena que nadie en la cocina llego a entender.

La morena abrió la nevera buscando su desayuno habitual, un bol lleno de frutas ya cortadas, pero Rachel se extraño al no ver el bol dentro del frigorífico.

-Papi donde está el bol de frutas?- preguntó cerrando la puerta de la nevera y mirando a su padre esperando una respuesta.

El hombre que miraba el periódico levantó la vista y solo negó con la cabeza al no saber quien se las había comido, acto seguido miró a su marido esperando una respuesta.

-A mi no me mires, sabes que yo solo desayuno café.- se defendió al ver que le estaban acusando a él de comerse la fruta.

-Rach… He sido yo. Lo siento…- habló la rubia de forma suave mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendo que la morena no pudiese enfadarse, era normal que una embarazada comiera mucho, ya la Doctora Fernández les había informado sobre eso y también sobre los cambios de humor que podía sufrir la rubia.

-Tranquila cariño, desayunaré los cereales- dijo cogiendo la caja de encima de la mesa, pero al levantarla miro en su interior y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vacía, alguien se le había vuelto a adelantar.

-Eh… Lo siento… otra vez- volvió a responder de la misma forma.

-Nena sí que estas comilona estos días no?- dijo en broma Rachel cogiendo unas galletas de una armario para desayunar ya que no tenía otra opción donde escoger. Sin darse cuenta de que esa última frase que había dicho a Quinn le había afectado algo más de lo esperado.

-¿Rachel me estas llamando gorda?- preguntó la Cheerio algo enfadada dejando de comer y mirando a su chica que aun estaba de espaldas.

-Uh…- dijeron a la vez los dos hombres, se podían imaginar que era lo que iba a suceder.

-Niñas nosotros nos vamos que tenemos prisa. Nos vemos después.- dijo Leroy dándole un beso a cada una en la cabeza velozmente.

-Portaros bien chicas.- dijo Hiram cogiendo su maleta y saliendo lo más rápido posible de esa casa. Ninguno de ellos quería estar presente otra vez en ese tipo de escenas.

Cuando se cerró la puerta de la casa Quinn volvió hablar, pero esta vez algo más agresiva.

-¿Crees que estoy gorda Rachel Barbra Berry? -volvió a cuestionar levantándose de la silla- ¡Contesta!- la rubia se veía enfadada.

-No, no…- dijo tartamudeando con algo de miedo en la voz, no era la primera vez que la rubia le gritaba pero siempre la intimidaba, sobre todo su mirada- Claro que no cariño, solo ha sido un comentario. Es normal que comas, estas embarazada y dentro de unos meses te va a crecer la barriga- iba hablando mientras Quinn dejaba el plato en la fregadera y se quedaba de espaldas.

-No puedo evitar comer…- susurró Quinn con la voz entre cortada como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Ya había vuelto a pasar, en un segundo podía estar enfadada para luego ponerse a llorar.

-Quinn… Amor- dijo la morena girándola y haciendo que se apoyara en la encimera, quedándose ella cerca de su cuerpo pero sin tocarlo- No pasa nada, ya hemos hablado de esto. Debes alimentar al bebe, ahora debes comer para dos personas- Rachel le limpio algunas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Tengo miedo de que me dejes por alguien más delgada, más guapa, más lista y más sexy que yo…- contestó sin mirarla.

-Eso no va a pasar por que te amo a ti, para mi eres la chica más guapa, la más lista, la más graciosa y la más sexy de todas. Y tengo la suerte de que seas mi novia, no te voy a dejar- explicó dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Segura?-

-Créeme cuando te digo que te amo- susurró antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios que Quinn no dudo en corresponder.

-Espera…- dijo la embarazada separándose de los labios de su novia.

-Mhh-

-¿Me acabas de decir una frase de una canción?-

-Ehh… no- mintió la morena separándose de la rubia y cogiendo la mochila.

-Sí que lo has hecho, de algo tiene que servir que me obligaras a ver todos esos musicales y no solo me obligaste una vez- recriminó Quinn mientras pensaba que canción era ya que le sonaba mucho- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es de Moulin Rouge!- exclamó cogiendo también su mochila para poderse al instituto. Rachel no contesto a eso ya que la chica tenía razón.

-Vámonos o si no llegaremos tarde.- dijo abriendo la puerta para salir seguida de Quinn para dirigirse al instituto.

El día pasó sin mayor novedad, las dos chicas intentaban pasar todo el tiempo posible juntas pero nunca estaban a solas siempre había alguien con ellas, normalmente Brittany y Santana o a veces Kurt y Mercedes.

Era lunes y les tocaba Glee, hoy el Sr. Schuester les iba a decir la tarea que tenían esa semana, aun que seguramente iría relacionado con el amor porque el viernes seria San Valentín.

-Buenos días chicos!- saludó el profesor al entrar dirigiéndose hacia la pizarra y escribir la palabra "Amor" en ella- La tarea de esta semana va a ser cantar este viernes delante de todo el instituto 2 canciones y el tema debe ser el Amor.-

Algunos de los chicos aplaudieron y otros vitoreando por la noticia.

-¿Qué canciones cantaremos?- preguntó Artie.

-He pensado que podríamos cantar Love Shack, pero la otra canción la podéis escoger vosotros- contestó el hombre sentándose en la silla. Todos asintieron al estar de acuerdo con lo que había dicho el hombre.

-Yo creo que Rachel y yo debemos cantar un dueto, una canción de amor- dijo Finn.

La cara de Quinn cambio al instante, se puso rígida y la rubia apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus manos, aguantándose las ganas de decirle algo a Finn. Rachel lo notó y enseguida cogió su mano entre las suyas para tranquilizarla, pero antes de que la morena pudiera negarse a hacer un dueto con el chico, Santana se adelantó.

-Me gustaría proponer una idea y espero que nadie me interrumpa- habló Santana poniéndose de pie para poder ver a todos los miembros.- Todos aquí sabéis que estoy saliendo con Britt desde hace unos meses- todos los chicos asintieron- pero me gustaría hacerlo público, mis padres ya lo saben y creo que con una canción sería perfecto para hacerlo delante del colegio -

-¿Qué canción?- preguntó el profesor.

-I kissed a girl de Katy Perry.-

-Pero esa canción no habla de amor.- contestó Finn el quería cantar una balada con Rachel y se negaba a hacer otra cosa.

-Finn tiene razón Santana- confirmó el Sr. Schuester.

-Pero el día de los enamorados es un día en el que le puedes decir al mundo que estas enamorado y que no tienes miedo al amor. Yo con esta canción demuestro que ya no le tengo miedo al qué dirán, que me da igual que hablen de mí porque este saliendo con una chica. Yo estoy enamorada de ella y soy feliz siendo quien soy- cuando Santana acabó de explicar y su chica se levantó para darle un abrazo.

-Ohh!- dijeron casi todos al ver ese lado tierno de la latina que pocas veces se veía.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con hacer esa canción.- dijo Quinn después de que las chicas se separaran para poderse irse a sentar a su sitio.

-Yo también- ahora era Rachel la que hablaba.

-Y nosotros- dijo Tina, haciendo referencia también a su novio.

Casi todo el Glee Club estaba de acuerdo en hacer esa canción, solo había una persona que no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- replicó Finn- Siempre Rachel y yo hacemos un dueto, ¿Por qué esta vez debe ser diferente? Sr. Schuester diga algo-

-Finn la mayoría gana, además está bien que de vez en cuando cambiemos un poco- contestó levantándose- ¡Vamos chicos a practicar!-

Todos los días por las tardes ensayaban los dos números, habían decidido que Santana y Brittany cantaran la canción de Katy Perry junto con todas las chicas y Blaine cantara la otra canción con todo los miembros cantando el estribillo y los coros.

El viernes había llegado y con ello la actuación, todos los chicos se estaban preparando, solo les quedaban cinco minutos para salir al escenario y los nervios empezaban a notarse en el ambiente.

Las chicas iban vestidas con un vestido negro con detalles en azul marino y los chicos llevaban los mismos colores, pantalón y camiseta negra con la corbata en azul marino.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Rachel sentándose al lado de Quinn que no paraba de mover sus pies contra el suelo.

-Sabes que siempre me pongo nerviosa antes de una actuación y el embarazo no ayuda.- eso último lo dijo más bajo para que nadie la pudiera escuchar.

-Gracias.- dijo la morena mirándola a la cara- Por el ramo de rosas, son preciosas- concretó Rachel al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su chica.

-Rachel ya me has dado las gracias esta mañana- contestó sonrojándose al recordar como su chica le había dado las gracias besándola apasionadamente durante unos minutos dejándolas a las dos sin aire. Esa mañana Rachel al levantarse se había encontrado con un gran ramo de flores encima de su escritorio con una nota que decía "_Solo contigo he aprendido amar. Te amo- Q". _Le había encantado la sorpresa pero ella aun no le había dado su regalo.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- la morena iba a sacar un paquete que tenía guardado cuando el Sr. Schue les dijo que debían irse al escenario ya.

-Luego me lo das- contestó la rubia levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su novia para poder ir hacia el escenario.

En el escenario estaban todas las chicas cuando la música de I kissed a girl empezó a sonar. Todas empezaron a moverse al son de la canción, las dos porristas estaban más adelantadas cantando. El público estaba de pie aplaudiendo al ver la gran actuación de las chicas, pero lo que nadie se esperaba que al acabar la canción Santana besara a Brittany delante de todo el mundo. Se creó un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos pero después toda la gente estalló en aplausos.

Los chicos aparecieron en el escenario para cantar la segunda canción que sería cantada por Blaine.

La actuación había sido un éxito aunque según Finn habría sido mejor si Rachel y él hubieran cantando juntos como él quería. Nadie contestó a ese comentario.

Mientras todos estaban en la clase contentos por su actuación y hablando entre ellos, Rachel aprovecho para llevar a Quinn a los lavabos y poderle dar su regalo de San Valentín, la chica estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si le iba a gustar su regalo.

La morena sacó un pequeño paquete alargado donde se podía leer la marca de una cara joyería. Quinn al abrir el estuche se sorprendió al ver el collar que había en su interior. La rubia sacó una cadena fina que le colgaban dos pequeñas estrellas, una colgaba de la cadena y la otra de la estrella anterior.

-¡Dios Rachel!- dijo poniéndose la mano en la boca sin creer lo que le había regalado-¡Es precioso!

-¿Seguro que te gusta? Lo podemos cambiar por otra cosa si no te gusta, no hay ningún problema…- Rachel empezaba a divagar cuando la rubia le dio un corto beso para que se callara.

-Me encanta- susurró a pocos centímetros de los labios de la chica-¿Me lo pones?-

Rachel asintió cogiendo el collar y poniéndoselo en el cuello. La rubia cogió las dos pequeñas estrellas entre sus dedos, mirándolas detenidamente pensando porque habían dos.

-¿Por qué hay dos estrellas?-

-Una es por mí, siempre me has llamado tu estrella desde que nos conocimos y quiero que aunque no todo el tiempo podamos estar juntas siempre tendrás una pequeña estrella que te recuerde a mí- Quinn sonrió ante la explicación de su novia.

-¿Y la segunda?-

-La segunda es por este bebe, porque va a ser nuestra estrella. Una nueva luz que entre en nuestras vidas-

Quinn no lo pudo evitar y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, esas palabras habían hecho que Quinn amara aun más a Rachel.

-Voy a ir a hablar con la entrenadora Sylvester - dijo la porrista al separarse del abrazo.

-¿Vas a dejar las Cheerios?-

-Sí, es algo que tengo que hacer. -

-No estás sola cariño.-

Quinn asintió para después darle un corto beso.

Rachel volvió con todos los chicos que seguían hablando en el aula donde habían estado antes preparándose, mientras que la rubia se dirigía con paso firme hacia el despacho de Sue después de coger su uniforme de la taquilla. Nunca le había tenido miedo a la entrenadora, le tenía mucho respeto.

Al llegar picó a la puerta esperando que le diera permiso al entrar.

-Adelante-

Quinn entró al despacho cerrando la puerta.

-¡Hola Q!- saludó a la chica sentada desde su silla- ¿Qué haces aquí? Toma asiento por favor porque debes estar exhausta de cantar todos esos "ohhs" y "ahs" de fondo en esa ridícula actuación que habéis hecho - dijo la entrenadora mientras que la rubia se sentaba en la silla ignorando sus comentarios.- ¿Bueno y a que se debe tu presencia? Que espero que sea corta tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer…-

-Vengo a dejar las Cheerios-Quinn fue directa al asunto. Ella dejo su uniforme encima de la mesa.

La rubia se esperaba una reacción típica de la entrenadora que se pusiera a chillar y que empezara a tirar todo al suelo, pero no fue así solo se la quedo mirando durante unos segundos para después hablar.

-¿Es por el embarazo no?-

A Quinn estaba más que sorprendida, lo de su embarazo solo lo pocas personas lo sabían cómo es que la entrenadora Sylvester lo sabía. Esta mujer nunca la dejaría de sorprender.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Quinn a mí nadie me puede engañar. Yo lo sé todo- contestó con aires de superioridad. La rubia miró fijamente durante unos segundos esperando a que le explicara como se había enterado de su embarazo- Os escuche hablar a ti y a Sacos de arena en el vestuario-

-¿Y por qué no me echaste cuando lo supiste?- cuestiono sin entender.

-Siempre te admiré Quinn, a lo mejor es el hecho de que me recuerdas a mí de joven algo menos sorprendente, pero sobre todo te admiro por todas las formas en que no te pareces a mí. Sabía que era algo que debías afrontar tú y si yo te hubiera echado de las porristas hubiera sido peor para ti, sobre todo después de que tus padres te echaran de casa. Yo solo he esperado a que tú dieras el paso-

La rubia no sabía que decir, aquello no se lo esperaba ver ese lado de la entrenadora después de casi 3 largos años de sufrimiento y sudor en las practicas, de aguantar todos aquellos gritos y burlas por parte de ella y ahora escucharla decir esto no le hacía sentir sola.

-Gracias entrenadora- dijo sonriéndola.

-Ahora vete que tengo que hacer cosas más importantes- contestó volviendo a coger su pluma para escribir.

Quinn se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir pero algo la freno antes de salir del despacho.

-Q, espero que sea una niña y que dentro de poco la tenga en mi escuadrón de Cheerios- habló la entrenadora sin levantar la vista de su libreta, la ex porrista solo sonrío saliendo del despacho. Al cerrar la puerta la rubia susurró.

-Yo también espero que sea una niña-

Siguió su camino hasta salir al pasillo del instituto donde se encontró con 3 chicas que la estaban esperando.

-¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?- preguntó Rachel comprobando que no estuviera herida ni nada.

-¡Dios Berry! Que dramática que eres…- exclamó Santana apoyada en las taquillas al lado de Brittany.

-Estoy bien Rach y no me ha hecho nada. Lo cierto es que ya sabía que estaba embarazada y ya se esperaba que dejara las Cheerios. Ahora entiendo porque no me dejaba hacer las coreografías difíciles con la escusa de que yo era quien debía corregirlas si se equivocaban-

-¿Así?- preguntó la holandesa. Quinn solo asintió como respuesta.

-Wow. Esta mujer nunca dejara de sorprendernos- habló Rachel cogiéndole la mano a su chica.

-Este fin de semana mis padres no están en casa están de viaje, porque no os venís para celebrarlo. Además hace tiempo que no pasamos un fin de semana las 4, como en los viejos tiempos- sugirió Santana recordando los momentos que pasaban juntas cuando eran pequeñas.

-¿Celebrar el que Sanny?- preguntó su chica.

-¡Que ahora soy la nueva capitana de las Cheerios!- gritó para después soltar una carcajada-¡Auch!- dijo al sentir un golpe que le había dado Britt- Era broma- se excusó la latina frotándose el brazo y haciendo un mohín.

-No se…- contestó Quinn sin saber qué dirían los padres de Rachel.

-He llamado a mis padres y me han dicho que nos dejan. No te preocupes por eso- dijo la morena sabiendo el porqué tenía dudas.

-Entonces a que esperamos- exclamó la rubia muy alegre, se sentía bien y las tres chicas lo notaban.

Las 4 chicas se dirigieron hacia la salida del instituto deseando empezar su fin de semana sabiendo que estaría lleno de risas y diversión. Tenían dos días por delante para disfrutar y volver a esos viejos tiempo donde se podían pasar la noche hablando, comiendo comida chatarra y viendo películas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegra el día cada vez que me llega un comentario. Espero que os agrade :)**

**Lo siento mucho por no haberlo subido antes, pero no he tenido tiempo. Han sido dos semanas en las que he tenido muchos exámenes y también tuve que entregar mi trabajo de investigación (treball de recerca). **

**Espero tener ahora más tiempo.**

**Con cariño GM**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

_Ahora sé que seguir viviendo no es pasar las hojas_ _de un calendario, sino entender que cada hoja de ese calendario es única e irrepetible…_

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche cuando las chicas se habían cansado de ver películas románticas en las cuales el drama desaparecía en los últimos minutos de película y tenía un final en donde todo el mundo era feliz.

Las 4 chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Santana la cual era lo suficiente grande para dar cabida a dos colchones individuales que se encontraban en el suelo, uno para Rachel y otro para Quinn pero las dos chicas los habían pegado para poder dormir juntas esa noche, no iban a perder la oportunidad.

La latina estaba sentada en su cama con la espalda recargada en la pared y en sus piernas Brittany había apoyado su cabeza dejándose acariciar el pelo por Santana. Quinn y Rachel se encontraban sentadas al otro lado que las chicas pero en una posición similar. Rachel había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras acariciaba la mano de Quinn creando figuras imaginarias en el dorso de ella.

-Mandé una solicitud a Julliard- dijo Brittany rompiendo el silencio después de dejar el bol de palomitas vacio en la mesa que había justo al lado de la cama.

-Seguro que te cogen Britt- contestó sonriendo Quinn que había cogido la mano de su chica y la había puesto encima de su vientre.

-Y tu Santana a que universidad has mandado solicitud?- preguntó Rachel.

-A la universidad de Nueva York, quiero estudiar derecho.-

-No tendrás problemas para entrar, tus notas son muy buenas- expresó la más pequeña de las 4.

Quinn se estaba poniendo tensa ya que era un tema delicado para ella, con el asunto del bebe no iba a ir a ninguna universidad y tampoco había hablado de ello con Rachel, ella sabía que su sueño era Broadway y Quinn no quería que por ella y el bebe lo dejara todo de lado. Pero Quinn sabía que su presente era ese bebe.

Santana se percató de la cara de Quinn y enseguida empezó a contar la historia de cómo una animadora de primero presumía que iba a salir con un deportista mayor que ella y cuando iba a salir del lavabo se le quedó un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en el tacón. La latina la siguió de cerca viendo como todo el instituto se quedaba mirando a la chica para después reírse de ella.

Al acabar de contar la anécdota Quinn había vuelto a sonreír al escuchar como su amiga se burlaba de la animadora. Brittany y Rachel también se reían.

Rachel acariciaba la barriga de Quinn porque sabía que le relajaba, se había convertido en una para las dos chicas.

-Puedo tocar?- preguntó Britt inocentemente.

-Claro.-

Brittany pasó su mano por encima del vientre, intentando sentir la presencia del bebe. Santana se había quedado en su lado de la cama observando cómo Rachel y Brittany seguían tocando el vientre ya algo mas crecido de Quinn.

-Habéis pensado en algún nombre?- preguntó holandesa quitando la mano y sentándose al lado de las chicas.

Rachel y Quinn asintieron.

-Si es niño aun no lo tenemos muy claro, ya que Puck quiere ponerle Noah Junior- Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto ante esa respuesta, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Puck ya que era el padre pero seguía sin gustarle el chico aunque ahora era mucho más responsable y trabajador- Pero a mí me gusta Matías-

-Me gusta Matías- dijo la latina y la morena asintió, ese nombre le gustaba más.

-Y si es niña?-

-Si es niña lo tenemos más claro, los tres hemos decidido que se llamara Beth- explicó Rachel.

-Beth…- susurró Brittany con un tono suave y dulce acercándose al vientre de Quinn - Soy tu tía Britt y esa chica de allí- señaló a Santana como si el bebe la pudiera verla- es tu tía San y ya tenemos muchas ganas de verte… Vas a tener 2 mamas y un papa que ya te quieren mucho pero te van a querer aun más cuando nazcas y te van a cuidar todos los días, y aunque tu papa es un bala perdida se está esforzando mucho para estar a la altura. Vas a ser la niña más querida de toda Lima-

Las 3 chicas no sabían que decir se habían quedado sin palabras.

-He hecho algo mal?- preguntó la bailarina.

-No cariño…- dijo Santana acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios- Pero ya es hora de irse a dormir, es tarde.-

-Si es lo mejor- contestó Rachel mirando el reloj que marcaba ya la media noche.

Santana junto con Rachel bajaron a dejar las cosas a la cocina mientras las dos rubias preparaban las camas para dormir, pocos minutos después las luces se apagaron de toda la casa y las chicas se quedaron dormidas al instante, había sido un día largo, habían afrontado algunos de sus miedos y habían salido victoriosas. Quinn había dejado las Cheerios y Santana le había gritado al mundo que estaba enamorada de una chica que y no le tenía miedo al qué dirán.

A la mañana siguiente Brittany y Rachel había querido salir a correr de buena mañana, mientras que Quinn y Santana se habían quedado preparando el desayuno y hablando sobre sus cosas.

-Ya estamos en casa!- gritó Brittnay algo sudada junto con Rachel en un mismo estado que la rubia.- Vamos a ducharnos- dijo mientras subía las escaleras seguida muy de cerca de la morena.

-No tardéis que el desayuno ya esta!- gritó Santana para que la escucharan ya que ya estaban en el segundo piso.

-Sabes que van a tardar no? Como si no las conocieras…- dijo Quinn

-No me jodas Fabray- contestó sentándose en el sofá resignada por tener que esperar a que las dos chicas se acabaran de duchar.

Quinn se sentó a su lado cambiando de canal buscando algo interesante que ver.

-Como van las cosas con Berry?- Preguntó la latina pero por la mirada que le estaba echando Quinn decidió rectificar- Rachel, como te van las cosas con Rachel?- volvió a preguntar poniendo los ojos en blanco. La llamaba así de forma cariñosa pero prefería no desatar la furia de una embarazada porque ya había pasado por eso hacia unas semanas y prefería no volverlo a experimentar.

-Van muy bien- contestó sonriendo- La amo mucho y sé que es demasiado pronto para decirlo pero estoy enamorada de ella-

-En el amor no hay tiempo Quinn-

-Desde cuando eres tan filosófica?- preguntó burlándose de ella.

-Siempre he sido más lista que tú- contestó sacándole la lengua.

-En tus sueños López-

-Volviendo al tema de antes- dijo ignorando el último comentario de la ex capitana- Ya habéis dado el siguiente paso?- la cara de Quinn era de no entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo- Quinn me refiero si ya la has hecho tuya…- decía haciendo gestos con las manos.

-San ya sabes que somos novias, te lo dije- contestó aun sin entender.

-Joder Quinn! Si habéis hecho el amor, si os habéis acostado, encamar, tener sexo, follar!-expresó algo alterada-

-Oh!- fue lo único que salieron de los labios de Quinn.

-Si oh!- repitió en el mismo tono- Lo entiendes ahora?-

Quinn asintió como respuesta pero no miraba a la cara a Santana era un tema delicado.

-Por tu comportamiento veo que la respuesta es que no…-

-No, no lo hemos hecho. Y no es porque no esté preparada porque tengo muchísimas ganas de hacerlo con ella-

-Y a qué esperas Quinn? Sabes que los actos valen más que las palabras…-

-No sé si ella está preparada vale? No quiero que se incomode, por algo que yo quiera hacer. Ahora estamos muy bien y no quiero estropearlo todo, ya he estropeado muchas cosas en mi vida para joder esto también.-

-Quinn ella también lo quiere.-

-Y tu como lo sabes ahora eres adivina o algo así?-

-Se le ve en los ojos que te desea y te ama mucho, no hace falta ser muy inteligente para verlo…-

-Para que no hay que ser muy inteligente?-Preguntó Britt después de bajar el último escalón y quedarse de pie al lado del sofá donde las dos chicas estaban sentadas, llevaba el pelo mojado y con una toalla se lo intentaba secar mientras esperaba una respuesta de las chicas.

-Para nada!- contestó muy rápido Quinn, pero Brittany levanto una ceja sin creer nada-Santana?-

-Yo voy avisar a Rachel de que vamos a desayunar- expresó la embarazada subiendo las escaleras escapando de un posible interrogatorio de la bailarina.

Quinn subió las escaleras para llegar hasta la habitación de Santana, poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta.

-Rachel…?- dijo entrando a la habitación para ver que no había nadie y tampoco escuchaba el ruido del agua, pero para asegurarse fue abrir la puerta del lavabo.

-Quinn!- chilló Rachel tapándose con una toalla la cual era demasiado pequeña para tapar todo el cuerpo de la morena.

Quinn estaba hipnotizada, sus ojos recorrían esas largas piernas cubiertas por pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por la piel morena, su vista siguió subiendo recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta su cuello donde caía su pelo moreno todo mojado en sus hombros. Las mejillas de Quinn cada vez estaban más rojas pero no podía moverse de ahí, lo único que pensaba era en quitarle esa toalla y besarla desenfrenadamente ahí mismo sin importan donde estaban. _Mierda de hormonas_, pensó la rubia.

-Quinn…- dijo algo avergonzada porque sabía la razón de la mirada de la chica, sabía que era lo que le estaba causando- Puedes salir para que me pongo la ropa.-

-Ehh… si… cla… claro- dijo tartamudeando para después darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Al bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad vio como Santana desde el comedor la miraba extrañada pero sin hacerle caso se metió en la cocina, ignorando a las dos chicas que ya estaban sentadas en la mesa para desayunar.

Quinn abrió el grifo poniendo sus manos dentro del chorro de agua y tirándose agua en la cara intentando bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así.

La rubia escuchó como alguien cerraba la puerta de la cocina, pero no se giró porque sabía quién era.

-Me puede explicar que es lo que te pasa? Bajas corriendo por las escaleras con la cara toda roja y una expresión de pánico…-

-Es que…- empezó hablar girándose para estar de cara con la latina- He visto a Rachel… desnuda en el lavabo-

La cocina por un momento se quedó en silencio pero Santana no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse sin poder parar.

-Creo que es suficiente Santana- expresó con los brazos cruzados al ver que la chica no paraba de reírse de ella.

-Te entiendo has visto a tu chica desnuda y te has "calentado", es normal no veo la razón por la cual has tenido que bajar corriendo y no entiendo tu cara de pánico-

-Por qué no sé si me voy a poder controlar! Mierda de hormonas!-

-Primero de todo, cálmate- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica- Así respira y ahora vamos a desayunar y luego buscaremos la manera de que pases más tiempo a solas con tu chica. De acuerdo?-

-Vale- dijo asintiendo ahora mucho más tranquila.

Las dos chicas salieron de la cocina cuando vieron a Rachel y Britt abrazadas sonriendo, como si alguien les hubiese dado una buena noticia.

-Me alegro mucho Rach. Le encantara, estoy segura- dijo Britt sin darse cuenta que las dos chicas ya estaban en el salón.

-Que pasa aquí?- preguntó Santana algo celosa al ver a su chica abrazar a Rachel tan efusivamente.

Las dos chicas se separaron rápido y se quedaron mirando a las dos chicas, no sabían cuanto habían escuchado.

-Sanny no te pongas celosa que yo solo te quiero a ti- contestó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Que pasa Rach?- cuestionó Quinn.

-Nada… no pasa nada- respondió algo nerviosa - Debo ir a casa a hacer unas cosas-

-Bueno deja que recoja las cosas y voy contigo.-

-No! Quiero decir que no hace falta. Pasa un rato con las chicas y después de comer que te lleve Santana con su coche, yo te estaré esperando-

-Pero Rachel no me molesta acompañarte- insistió la rubia.

-No hace falta Quinn, hace tiempo que no pasas tiempo con ellas y yo estaré muy ocupada- dijo cogiendo su bolsa donde ya estaba toda su ropa. Se acercó a Quinn para darle un beso tierno el cual Quinn se encargó de alargar más de la cuenta- Nos vemos luego- susurró Rachel sobre los labios de su chica.

-Hasta luego- dijo Quinn al verla separarse de ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Vamos a desayunar Quinn, que hay que darle de comer a la pequeña Beth-

-Aun no sabemos el sexo Santana- contestó sentándose enfrente de la pareja que ya se encontraba desayunando.

-Es una niña- dijeron a la vez las dos chicas haciendo sonreír aun más a Quinn.

Después de otra sesión de cine pero esta vez nada de películas románticas habían optado por películas de acción o humor. Eran las 12 del medio día y Brittany había subido a hablar por teléfono con su madre dejando a las dos chicas solas en el salón.

-Te quieres ir ya no?- preguntó la latina.

-Tanto se nota?-

-Supongo que te conozco demasiado bien-

-Es que quiero saber porque se ha ido así, no lo entiendo…-

-Por mí no hay problema, más tiempo para pasar con mi chica a solas, tu ya me entiendes- dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

-No te importa?- preguntó algo más seria, Santana las había invitado a pasar un fin de semana en su casa y solo habían pasado un día no quería enfadarla.

-No pasa nada Quinn, venga va que te llevo en el coche-

-No no hace falta iré andando tampoco esta tan lejos, tu quédate con Britt y aprovecha- contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Quinn no me importa…- pero antes de acabar la frase la rubia había cogido su mochila donde estaba toda la ropa y salió por la puerta gritando un "Adiós!" antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cinco minutos después Brittany bajo con el móvil en la mano, pero se sorprendió al no ver a la rubia sentada al lado de Santana.

-Y Quinn?-

-Se ha ido ya a casa de Rachel…- contestó sin quiera apartar la vista de la televisión.

-QUE! Pero porque le has dejado?-

-Qué pasa?- dijo esta vez mirando a su chica.

Quinn había tardado menos de lo normal en llegar a casa de los Berry, le intrigaba saber porque su chica se había ido a si de casa de Santana sin querer que le acompañase. Al entrar a la casa todo estaba más silencioso de lo normal, no había nadie en la primera planta.

-Qué raro- susurró al comprobar que ninguno de los padres de Rachel estaban en casa y dado que era sábado y ninguno de los dos trabajaba ese día le extrañaba.

Poco a poco fue subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Rachel donde esperaba encontrarse con la morena, y allí la encontró pero lo que no se esperó fue como se encontraba la habitación. La habitación se encontraba llena de velas apagadas y Rachel que estaba de espaldas se encontraba tirando pétalos de rosa por el suelo tarareando una canción que Quinn no conseguía saber cual era.

-Rachel…- la llamó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, el que estuviera decorando así su habitación le daba entender que también ella quería que pasara.

Rachel se sobresaltó girándose velozmente y muy sorprendida preguntó.

-Quinn…Que haces aquí?- la rubia solo se encogió de hombros acercándose a la morena- No deberías estar aquí, todo debía ser perfecto…- dijo sentándose en la cama frustrada porque su plan no había salido a la perfección.

-Rachel yo no necesito ni velas ni pétalos, ni siquiera una orquestra tocando de fondo. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y que tu también lo desees.-

-Después de que entraras al lavabo- Quinn no pudo evitar bajar la vista el suelo sonrojándose al recordar esa escena- Mis padres me llamaron diciendo que debían salir de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y que no volverían hasta el domingo por la noche. Lo vi como una oportunidad para preparar algo para las dos a solas. Quería que nuestra primera vez fuera perfecta, algo que ninguna de las dos pueda olvidar…-

-Si es contigo será todo perfecto Rachel y jamás lo podría olvidar. Te amo y eso es lo importante- dijo sentándose al lado de su chica. Quinn le cogió su mano y le beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Yo también te amo- susurró antes de cerrar la brecha que quedaba entre ellas dos. Un primer beso tierno y lento que desencadeno otros más llenos de pasión y necesidad.

Sin parar de besarse se habían tumbado en la cama Rachel encima de Quinn, tocando todo lo que podían sus manos sin miedos ni temores, las dos lo tenían muy claro querían que pasara no habría interrupciones, ahora solo existían ellas dos.

La ropa fue cayendo al suelo, primero fueron las camisetas dejando ver algo más de piel. La morena fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta encontrarse con el pecho de su chica y con un solo movimiento se deshizo del sujetador negro que llevaba Quinn. Rachel admiro unos segundos el pecho de su chica para empezar a besarlo

-Eres preciosa…- decía la morena sin parar de besar esa zona escuchando como los primeros suspiros y gemidos ahogados que salían de la boca de Quinn.

La rubia giró a Rachel poniéndose ahora ella encima haciendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho la morena, primero deshaciéndose del sujetador para luego recorrer con su lengua toda la zona. Al volverse a encontrar con la mirada de Rachel esta la cogió de la nuca atrayéndola hacia ella para darle un apasionado beso.

Minutos después las dos chicas ya estaban desnudas encima de las sabanas, sintiendo piel contra piel, escuchando los gemidos de la otra, saboreando con sus bocas cada milímetro de sus cuerpos y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Quinn seguía encima de Rachel, sus miradas conectaron intentando recuperar el aliento perdido entre tantos besos y caricias. La mano de la rubia fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la zona deseada haciendo gemir a la morena al sentir el tacto de los dedos de esta.

-Te deseo- susurró Quinn en el oído de Rachel lamiendo esa zona.-Estas lista?-

Rachel solo asintió, con un solo movimiento lento la rubia se había introducido dentro de Rachel esta al sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y de placer.

-Estas bien?-preguntó Quinn sin moverse, no quería hacerle daño.

-Si estoy bien. Continua…- dijo entre suspiros ya empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo disfrutaba de esa sensación dejando ya de lado el dolor.

Minutos después en la habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos y los te quieros procedentes de las dos chicas. Rachel no había dudado en introducirse dentro de su chica proporcionando las mismas sensaciones que ella sentía en su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos ya sudados no paraban de moverse a un ritmo constante y rápido, esperando llegar al punto máximo ya que las dos estaban muy cerca de llegar. Unos últimos movimientos hicieron que las dos llegaran al orgasmo a la vez gritando el nombre de la otra.

Quinn casi sin fuerza se quitó de encima de Rachel y se quedo boca bajo intentando recuperar el aliento, intentando tranquilizar su corazón y su respiración.

-Tenías razón- dijo con algo de dificultad Rachel.

-Eh?- preguntó Quinn girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Ha sido perfecto- contestó mirándola a los ojos verdes que tanto amaba- Me he enamorado de ti- confesó acercándose más a los labios de la rubia.

-Yo me he enamorado de una estrella- dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de darle un beso que expresaba todo su amor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado porque en el siguiente capítulo vuelve el drama. Queda poco para que la historia acabe, quedan 7+1, 7 capítulos más un epilogo corto.**

**El otro día cambie el nombre de neta, que es un diminutivo de mi nombre, por el Jiimmy ya que entrenando unas compañeras (Incluyendo a Klavier, la autora de Luces y Sombras) empezaron a llamarme Jimmy.**

**Lo dicho, espero que paséis buen día.**

**Te dedico este capítulo Quinny!**

**Con cariño GM**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir, muere cuando late sin sentido…_

Los primeros días de Marzo ya habían empezado y las cosas cada vez iban a mejor para ellas, el embarazo de Quinn iba muy bien, a sus casi 3 meses de embarazo se le notaba muy poco la barriga, los cambios de humor cada vez eran menos frecuentes y su apetito cada vez era mayor. La relación que había ahora entre ellas era muy buena, a sus dos meses de relación todo había mejorado después de esa tarde en la habitación de Rachel donde las dos chicas habían hecho el amor por primera vez, pero no había sido la única vez que lo habían hecho ese fin de semanas, lo habían aprovechado al máximo. Estaban más unidas como pareja.

El primer lunes de ese mes había sido algo duro para las dos, los exámenes cada vez eran más difíciles y ese día habían tenido dos a mas debían entregar un trabajo de 10 hojas sobre un libro de lectura.

Por suerte para la rubia el profesor de Historia tenía que salir 15 minutos antes de clase, cosa que alegro a todos los alumnos de esa asignatura ya que no aguantaban más el tener que escucharle hablar sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La ultima hora de los lunes se les hacia eterna.

Quinn estaba apoyada en los casilleros esperando a que tocara el timbre dando así finalizada la última hora del día. La ex porrista había comenzado a utilizar camisas menos ajustadas y vestidos anchos para evitar que la gente se enterase de su embarazo, ese lunes había optado por un vestido color crema.

Aunque la rubia había hablado con Rachel y habían decidido que ese mismo viernes lo explicarían todo en el Glee Club, su embarazo y también su relación.

Los minutos pasaban y por fin los alumnos empezaban a salir de sus aulas después de escuchar el timbre. Rachel era una de las ultimas en salir de la clase junto con Mercedes, las dos iban hablando, hasta que la morena se despidió de Mercedes al ver a su chica esperándola apoyada en los casilleros.

-Adiós chica- dijo Mercedes antes de seguir andando por el pasillo.

-Adiós-

Rachel caminó hasta quedarse al lado de Quinn para darle un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, provocando suspiros a la rubia. La morena había cogido la costumbre de provocarla en público, le gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

-Hola- habló la morena al separarse del rostro de su chica.

-Hola preciosa- contestó.

-Qué haces tan pronto aquí? No te habrás saltado la clase no?- dijo mirándola muy seria cruzado sus brazos esperando una respuesta.

-No… aunque ganas no me han faltado.- la morena la miró severamente- El profesor ha tenido que salir antes, por eso te he esperado aquí- Rachel asintió creyendo las palabras de su chica.

-Tengo que ir a mi taquilla a por unas cosas. Me esperas en el aparcamiento?-

-No prefiero acompañarte- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La morena se mordió el labio inferior aguantándose las ganas de darle un beso a la rubia, pero no era el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

-Eres adorable- dijo Rachel empezando a caminar por el pasillo seguida de Quinn.

-Lo dudabas?- hablo con un tono creído.

-Bueno… no sé…- contestó haciéndose la desentendida, hasta que recibió un ligero golpe en el brazo por parte de la rubia- Jamás- expresó al final haciendo sonreír a Quinn.

Al llegar al casillero Rachel lo abrió buscando el libro que necesitaba mientras la rubia la miraba y pudo observar como a la morena poco a poco se le iba creando una sonrisa picara en los labios, Quinn empezaba a sospechar que algo iba a decir la morena para provocarla otra vez.

-Quinn- la llamó de manera suave al cerrar la puerta de la taquilla ya con el libro de Matemáticas en la mano.-

-Mmh...-

-Por qué no te vienes esta noche a mi habitación…- dijo de manera seductora deslizando de arriba abajo un dedo desde el cuello hasta la zona de la valle de los pechos de la rubia. Quinn lo único que podía hacer era tragar saliva ante esa situación.- y te demuestro lo adorable que me pareces con y sin ropa…- decía cada vez más cerca de la rubia lamiéndose los labios.

-Rachel… estarán tus padres en casa…- contestó con dificultad intentando controlar sus impulsos.

-No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos con ellos en casa o no te acuerdas de la semana pasada-

Claro que se acordaba, como olvidar el momento aquel en el que Rachel la sedujo y acabaron las dos metidas en el lavabo de la morena, concretamente en la ducha.

La morena se acercó un poco más para susurrarle al oído con el mismo tono de antes- Además me encanta escucharte gritar mi nombre-

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Quinn no pudo resistirlo más y sin importarle donde estaban y si alguien las veía, con sus dos manos agarró el rostro de Rachel y le dio un apasionado beso que fue correspondido al instante.

Habían cruzado la raya y Quinn había comprobado que le daba igual quien las pudiera ver.

La gente seguía pasando por su lado, algunos caminaban sin importarles lo que estuvieran haciendo y otros se quedaban sorprendidos por esa escena que tenían delante de ellos, pero para ellas no existía nadie más.

El beso que antes era apasionado ahora era lento demostrándose que no le tenían miedo a hacer su relación pública, pero lo que no se esperaban ninguna de las dos fuera que alguien en mitad del beso las separara de forma brusca.

-Rachel! Qué coño estás haciendo?- gritó Finn levantando sus manos por encima de su cabeza muy alterado por lo que acababa de ver en el pasillo.- Rachel dime que no la estabas besando y que todo es una alucinación mía?-

-Finn, no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer- contestó algo cansada porque el chico no paraba de incordiar.

-No Rachel yo te quiero y tú me quieres a mí. Lo sé- dijo cogiéndole las manos a la morena con fuerza para que no se pudiera soltar con facilidad.

-Finn suéltame!-

-Suéltala!- chilló Quinn empujando con todas sus fuerzas al chico consiguiendo que le soltara las manos.

-Y tu quien te crees que eres? Zorra!- dijo encarándose a la rubia.

-No te pases Finn!- habló Rachel poniéndose en medio de ellos dos, no quería que la rubia saliera lastimada, estaba embarazada y todo aquello parecía que iba a acabar mal - Ella es mi novia y tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer o no, además no te debo ninguna explicación-

-Tú qué?- expresó abriendo mucho los ojos- Rachel si querías llamar mi atención ya lo has hecho, ahora podemos volver juntos y puedes dejar de hacer el paripé delante mío-

-Que no Finn!- contestó la morena.

-Rach vámonos de aquí es tiempo perdido- le habló Quinn regalándole una mirada de odio al chico, que aun seguía insistiendo con lo mismo.

Rachel asintió y se giró empezando a caminar junto a su novia dejando a Finn detrás de ellas que seguía gritando cosas e insultando sobre todo a la rubia aunque ninguna de las dos se había vuelto a girar para contestarle.

La morena estaba perdiendo la paciencia justo en el momento que pasaban por el lado de las escaleras Quinn le cogió de la mano intentando demostrar que estaba con ella y que todo saldría bien, pero quarterback las seguía desde lejos llamando la atención de todo el mundo, hasta algunos del Glee Club que pasaban por allí.

-Que haces Finn?- dijo Puck acercándose a él al ver todo el escándalo que estaba formando aunque lo que no sabía era que estaba insultando a Quinn.

-Sabes que Rachel?- gritó aun más fuerte para que la escuchara la cual no paraba de caminar siguiendo su camino junto a la rubia- Esa puta a la que llamas tu novia te habrá puesto ya los cuernos más de una vez porque se ha follado a todo el instituto y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Es una…-

Rachel no aguantó más y soltando la mano de Quinn se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, justo al lado de las escaleras que bajaban al primer piso. Lo primero que hizo la morena fue darle una fuerte bofetada callando al chico de un golpe, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

-Eres un imbécil!- exclamó muy enfadada, ella no era partidaria de la violencia pero esta vez su furia se había apoderado de ella y también se lo merecía- Escúchame Finn, porque solo te lo diré una vez. Esa chica de ahí es mi novia y ni tú ni nadie la va insultar! Nunca te quise Finn, estaba confundida. En un primer momento pensé que te podría querer pero no pude, entiéndelo ya.-el chico callado cada vez estaba más enfadado- Estoy enamorada de ella. Lo entiendes Finn. Estoy enamorada de QUINN- dijo remarcando más su nombre para así hacerle entender que no iba a volver con él.

La rubia vio como los ojos de Finn se iban llenando de furia, como los puños los tenía muy apretados y se le estaban a poner más blancos de lo normal por la fuerza con la que apretaba. En el momento vio como Finn levantaba la mano con el puño cerrado, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos Quinn se había puesto en medio de la trayectoria del puño, entre Rachel y Finn recibiendo ella golpe en la cara.

Sin poder aguantar el equilibrio la rubia cayó estrepitosamente escalares abajo.

Rachel intentó cogerla antes de que se cayera pero no llegó a tiempo para sujetarla, lo único que pudo ver era como su novia rodaba escaleras abajo, dándose golpes por todo el cuerpo sin poder frenar.

El cuerpo de Quinn quedó estirado en el suelo de la planta inferior sin ningún movimiento, Rachel sentía como no le podía entrar aire en los pulmones, las manos le temblaban y unas primeras lágrimas ya le empezaban a caer por los ojos. Aquel golpe lo debería haber recibido ella, no la rubia.

-QUINN!- fue lo único que pudo gritar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios y aquí tenéis el capítulo 20 aunque me ha quedado algo corto.**

**Como ya dije vuelve el drama.**

**Con cariño GM**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_Y ahora quiero que sepas que aun sigo aquí, junto a ti_

Un día nuevo empezaba, eran las 8 de la mañana pero el sol no se veía en el firmamento. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes de color gris oscuro, parecía estar a punto de llover.

Rachel estaba sentada en un banco en frente del hospital vestida con la misma ropa que el día anterior, con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. Sus ojos miraban al cielo buscando una explicación, buscando alguna respuesta a lo que había sucedido. Aun que se hubiera pasado toda la noche llorando aún no podía parar, le costaba retener todas las lágrimas en sus ojos. Era demasiado dolor el que había sentido en tan solo un día.

Con un vaso de plástico en la mano bebió el último sorbo de café frio que quedaba. No había dormido en toda la noche y necesitaba toda la energía posible porque iba a ser un día duro. Hacia media hora que había salido de la habitación del hospital, en esas 4 paredes le costaba respirar, se le creaba un nudo en el pecho que le dolía, le dolía en no haber podido hacer nada y le dolía el no poder consolarla a ella.

Una pequeña gota se resbaló por su mejilla pero esta no pertenecía a sus ojos, ahora era el cielo quien lloraba. Pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer del cielo.

Con paso lento volvió a entrar al hospital y aunque cada vez llovía más fuerte Rachel no aceleraba el paso, quería sentir algo más que el dolor en su corazón, no le importaba mojarse.

En la primera basura que encontró tiró el vaso de plástico vacío y vio como una ambulancia llegaba al hospital con bastante urgencia, con una gran velocidad había llegado y también se podía escuchar como la sirena seguía sonando.

La morena no quitaba ojo al automóvil esperando ver quien salía.

Cuando vio la camilla bajar de la ambulancia fue apreciando quien iba en ella, lo había reconocido enseguida.

Era él, el mismo hombre que intentó propasarse con ella, el mismo que tras forcejear con Rachel esta cayó de espaldas y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. El chico iba estirado en la camilla inconsciente, algo grave le había pasado. Rachel nunca podría olvidarse de ese rostro y tampoco de la sensación que sintió en ese momento. No quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Quinn no la hubiera salvado aquella noche en el parque.

La camilla rodaba junto con los sanitarios de la ambulancia que la empujaban rápido, y a la morena le parecía que la cosa era seria. Los médicos y algunas enfermeras corrían para llegar a una zona aislada, era un box al cual solo podían entrar la gente autorizada.

Rachel sin poderlo evitar se acercó un poco más a esa zona, le integraba saber que le había pasado, su curiosidad era mayor a sus fuerzas.

-Hey!- dijo una de las paramédicos saliendo del box- Tú no puedes estar aquí-

-Eh… yo solo…-

-Tu cara me suena- expresó la chica morena, esta se quedó pensando durante unos segundos intentando recordar de que le sonaba tanto la cara de Rachel - Bueno no puedes estar aquí, es una zona aislada- al final dijo desistiendo al no saber de qué le sonaba.

-Yo solo quiero saber que le había pasado al chico…-

-Lo conoces?- preguntó rápido.

-No- contestó sincera.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Rachel no sabía si le contestaría o sería mejor irse de allí y volver a la habitación.

-Una sobredosis- empezó a explicar- Es la segunda vez que nos lo encontramos moribundo en el mismo parque, pero esta vez las cosas no pintan bien para él. No creo que tenga la misma suerte que la vez anterior. Sus constantes son muy débiles…-

Rachel se quedó allí callada, sin saber que decir o que pensar.

Los médicos empezaron a salir del box, algunos negando con la cabeza otros hablando entre ellos sobre lo que había pasado quitándose los guantes disgustados. No hacía falta preguntar, las dos morenas sabían que había pasado.

-Génesis, tenemos que irnos. Nos han llamado para otra salida- dijo un hombre con el mismo uniforme que ella poniéndose la chaqueta para salir.

-Su nombre era Charles Kant, por si lo quieres saber- explicó Génesis antes de despedirse- Me tengo que ir. Cuídate-

Rachel se quedó unos minutos más por los pasillos del hospital, rondando sin un destino concreto, no quería volver a entrar a la habitación para ver a su chica llorar.

Por vigésima vez volvió a recordar todo lo que pasó ese lunes, ese día que dolía al recordar. Es un día de esos que jamás olvidaras.

_Flashback_

_-QUINN!- fue lo único que pudo gritar. _

_Rachel bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al lado de la chica y ponerse de rodillas intentando que reaccionara. Agitándola suavemente de los hombros._

_-Quinn, por favor despierta. Di algo…- suplicó acariciándole la mejilla._

_En la planta superior seguían algunos chicos mirando la escena sin creer lo que acababa de hacer Finn. Santana y Brittany bajaron las escaleras para ponerse al lado de la morena trayendo una botella de agua en la mano para ver si servía de algo._

_-Eres un cabrón Finn!- gritó Puck lanzándose a por él. Primero fue un puñetazo que lo tumbo en el suelo, pero Puck no paraba de golpearlo. Los golpes cada vez eran más fuertes junto con algunos insultos por parte de los dos chicos, pero Finn no conseguía defenderse. Hasta que dos chicos del equipo de fútbol los consiguieron separar, el quarterback salió corriendo de allí sangrando por la boca y la nariz._

_Puck bajo las escaleras sin darle importancia al estado de su mano, se le estaba hinchando cada vez más la zona de los nudillos de la mano derecha. También tenía el labio partido, era uno de los pocos golpes que el quarterback le había conseguido dar. Finn se había llevado la peor parte._

_-Como esta?- preguntó él preocupado._

_-Parece que está reaccionando…- contestó Santana con lagrimas en los ojos intentando consolar a Britt.-Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia…- dijo separándose del grupo cogiendo su teléfono móvil._

_-Rachel…- susurró Quinn intentando abrir los ojos. El labio lo tenía partido por el golpe de Finn dejando un rastro de sangre que le llegaba hasta la barbilla._

_-Quinn, mi amor…- dijo la morena poniéndose más cerca de ella, cogiéndole la mano con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Me duele…- expresó la rubia con un rostro de dolor cogiéndose el vientre._

_Rachel no sabía qué hacer, así que intentó que Quinn se sentara en el suelo ya que aun seguía estirada en él. En el momento que la rubia se movió un poco para sentarse aun con gesto de dolor en la cara, la morena bajó la mirada hasta el vestido de Quinn en la parte posterior del vestido vio sangre, sangre que pertenecía a su novia._

_-Santana que se dé prisa la ambulancia!- gritó Rachel- Mi amor, túmbate- se dirigió a la rubia para que se volviera a tumbar._

_-Pero…- intentó hablar la latina con el móvil en la oreja, que aun seguía hablando con la policía explicando todo lo que había pasado._

_-Haz lo que te digo!- contestó girándose para mirarla. Santana vio el rostro de preocupación de la morena y enseguida entendió que algo iba mal, no dijo nada más e hizo lo que le ordenaron._

_-Qué pasa Rachel?- preguntó más asustada al escuchar el tono de Rachel._

_-Mi amor ahora vendrá la ambulancia. Estate tranquila vale? Yo estoy aquí…- habló intentando que la chica no viera la sangre, no quería asustarla más de lo que estaba. Le beso la mano un par de veces centrando la atención de Quinn en ella._

_Quinn bajó la mirada al suelo y se asustó al ver sangre. El haberse movido de sitio hizo ver un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo que todo el mundo pudo ver. La rubia sabía de dónde pertenecía esa sangre, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas iban mal, muy mal._

_-RACHEL!- gritó al ver la sangre._

_-Tranquila Quinn…- susurró cerca de su rostro. Rachel sabía que ya había visto la sangre por eso ahora intentaba que se relajara, no era bueno que se alterara más de lo que ya estaba. Solo esperaba que la ambulancia llegara pronto- Ya viene la ambulancia. Todo va estar bien… Se fuerte por favor- esas últimas palabras eran un intento de convencerse también a sí misma, esperando que todo aquello fuera solo un susto._

_-Mi bebe…- dijo la rubia empezando a llorar._

_-Shhh- intentó calmar Rachel, aun que ella también estuviera llorando._

_La mayoría de los chicos del Glee Club estaban por allí cerca y todos se quedaron anonadados al escuchar pronunciar esas palabras a Quinn. Pocas personas sabían de su embarazo, fue una sorpresa para casi todos ellos._

_-Antes de que preguntéis, si Quinn está embarazada- contestó Santana alejada de las dos chicas, mirando cada dos por tres hacia el pasillo esperando que aparecieran los sanitarios. La policía también venia de camino hacia el instituto._

_-Y el padre?- preguntó Kurt estando aun en un estado de shock._

_-Yo soy el padre- dijo Puck sin apartar la vista de Quinn. El chico se sentía impotente también era su hijo o hija y aunque no todo el mundo lo consideraba una buena persona Puck lo daría todo por su hijo. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada, solo esperar._

_-Estoy contigo Quinn, no me voy a ningún lado- le dijo a la rubia que aun seguía llorando en su hombro._

_Fin Flashback_

Rachel por fin se encontraba en frente de la puerta donde se encontraba Quinn, antes de abrir la puerta cogió aire con todas sus fuerzas y se adentró a la habitación.

Su padre Hiram estaba de pie en la habitación mirando por la ventana mientras que su padre Leroy estaba sentando en la butaca que había al lado de la cama donde estaba Quinn dormida.

-Lleva mucho dormida?- preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella. Los dos padres la miraron.

-Algo menos de una hora- dijo el hombre de color.

-Se ha pasado toda la noche despierta llorando, necesita descansar- Rachel asintió acercándose a la cama- Tu también necesitas descansar.-

-Estoy bien-

-No, no lo estas Rachel-

La morena bajo la mirada, no era el momento de discutir con sus padres. Todo el mundo estaba sufriendo, pero ella debía ser fuerte por Quinn. Después de unos minutos incómodos Hiram volvió a hablar.

-Después de que te fueras estuvo la policía tomando declaración- comentó el hombre informando a su hija.

-Otra vez?- preguntó recordando cómo la tarde de ayer se la pasó respondiendo a todo tipo de preguntas de la policía.

-Sí, nosotros debemos ir hablar con el abogado y a poner la denuncia.- Leroy se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla- Volveremos luego vale?-

Hiram le dio un beso de la mejilla antes de susurrar- Duerme un poco te vendrá bien…- le sugirió antes de irse.

Rachel se había sentado en la butaca donde antes había estado su padre, no le quitaba la vista a Quinn. Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió. Puck entró en la habitación, Rachel se lo quedó mirando y le hizo una seña para que acabara de entrar.

-Como esta?- preguntó Puck después de apoyarse en la pared con la mano derecha escayolada.

-Mal… Por lo menos se ha dormido un rato- contestó sin quitarle la vista a la rubia.

-Y tu como estas?-

-Horrible- dijo dejando escapar una lagrima de sus ojos- Me siento culpable, yo era la que debería haber recibido el golpe no ella, no debería haberme girado a contestarle, no debería haberla provocado para que me besara. Es culpa mía…- explicó tapando su rostro con las manos.

-Rachel, tú no eres la culpable. Si alguien tiene la culpa de algo en todo esto es Finn y lo va a pagar muy caro-

-Y tu como estas?- dijo mirando la mano del chico.

-Esto no es nada, en unos meses estará bien- dijo quitándole importancia, aunque se le hubiera roto uno de los nudillos en ese momento su dolor más fuerte era la perdida que había sufrido.- Pero tengo la sensación de vacío en el pecho, no sé si me explico…-

-Te entiendo- dijo comprendiendo lo que sentía el chico, porque ella también sentía esa sensación de vacío, como si algo faltase allí dentro-Sabes algo nuevo?- preguntó Rachel quitándose las lagrimas que le caían de los ojos.

-Se que después de que pasara la noche en comisaria lo dejaron en libertad hasta la visita con el juez. Yo he ido hoy a poner la denuncia-

-Mis padres se han ido a poner también la denuncia-

-También me he esterado que lo han expulsado del instituto-

-Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Para siempre. La entrenadora Sylvester se ha encargado de que lo expulsaran, el director solo lo quería expulsar unos meses pero Sue se ha negado y ha sacado su furia hasta que lo ha conseguido. Creo que le debemos algo no?-

Rachel asintió y mentalmente daba las gracias de que Sue Sylvester haya conseguido que lo expulsaran definitivamente, solo de imaginarse cruzarse con Finn en el instituto su cuerpo se llenaba de ira y sabía que si ese momento algún día se encontrara con él no podría controlarse.

Puck se acercó a Rachel y se arrodillo delante de ella, esperando que esta la mirase a los ojos. Este le cogió de la cara y le hizo mirarle.

-Se que a veces he sido un imbécil, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas o necesitáis algo solo me tienes que llamar y haré lo que sea.- Rachel asintió.- Yo me tengo que ir ahora, pero por favor prométeme que más tarde me llamaras para yo poder saber cómo esta ella, vale?-

-No te preocupes Noah, yo te llamo. Y gracias por todo.-

El chico se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y hizo el mismo proceso con Quinn que aun parecía que seguía durmiendo. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta se giró y dijo.

-Me alegra que seas tú la novia de Quinn. Hacéis muy buena pareja- comentó antes de salir de la habitación.

La morena se quedó mirando como Puck salía de la habitación para luego mirar a su chica, Rachel recordó todo el llanto que ayer tuvo que escuchar de Quinn cada gota que salía de los ojos le dolía a la morena y le dolía aun más al pensar que ella tuvo algo de culpa.

-Lo siento Quinn- empezó hablarle pensando que seguía dormida- Lo siento mucho, debería haberos protegido a ti y al bebe y no lo hice. Me siento culpable por todo.- Rachel puso su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn llorando intentando sentir el calor de su chica- Lo hemos perdido, hemos perdido a nuestro bebe- la morena empezó a llorar con más fuerza aun apoyada en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Quinn con los ojos cerrados lo había escuchado todo, se había despertado con la llegada de Puck y había preferido hacerse la dormida ante ellos. Y ahora que Rachel no la podía ver abrió los ojos dejando escapar lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, quiso abrazar a la morena pero algo se lo impido, no podía abrazarla. Se sentía vacía, así que se quedó quieta sin hacer o decir nada.

Las dos chicas se quedaron llorando hasta quedarse dormidas, llorando por la pérdida de su bebe.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, debo decir que la historia ya estaba pensada des de hace mucho tiempo, no ha sido nada expontaneo**

**Espero que os guste, ya que lo he subido antes. Pensaba subirlo mañana pero el comentario de lexa me ha hecho recapacitar y lo he acabado antes.**

**Con cariño GM**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_El tiempo es quien decide hacernos caer _

Dos días después Quinn salía del hospital. Eran cerca de las 8 cuando los señores Berry, Rachel y Quinn llegaban a casa. El viaje en el coche había sido silencioso igual que en el hospital donde solo los padres de la morena intentaban mantener conversaciones con las chicas.

Las cosas entre Quinn y Rachel iban peor de lo que esperaba la morena, la rubia no le dirigió la palabra durante los días que estuvo ingresada y cuando Rachel intentaba acercarse a ella la evitaba con alguna escusa o simplemente no contestaba nada. Pero aun así la morena la entendía ella también estaba dolida y también estaba sufriendo por todo lo que había pasado. Por eso Rachel no decía nada, solo esperaba a que fuera Quinn quien diera el paso, esperaba a que no se volviera encerrar en ella misma como hizo meses atrás, Rachel esperaba que todo se pudiera arreglar.

Leroy y Hiram estaban en la cocina conversando, mientras las dos chicas habían ido a llevar todas las cosas de Quinn a su habitación.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó la morena al verla que empezaba a sacar la ropa de la mochila.

La rubia que seguía de espaldas negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Rachel respiró profundamente intentando que aquello que hacia Quinn no le doliera pero era algo inútil.

-Voy a la cocina… Si quieres algo dímelo…- dijo esperando alguna reacción por parte de Quinn. Nada, no hizo nada, ella seguía ordenando la ropa.

Rachel se fue de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Cuando entró en ella sus padres se habían servido un café cada uno, esos días habían sido duros y las horas de sueño habían sido pocas para todos. La morena también se sirvió una taza de café lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-Rachel…- la llamó Leroy.

-Mmh- dijo bebiendo de su vaso.

-Tu padre y yo creemos que deberías ir hoy al instituto- sugirió de forma suave.

Rachel levantó la vista y miró a sus padres alternativamente.

-No quiero dejarla sola, no está bien… Por favor, mañana iré pero hoy no…- suplicó para que la dejaran quedarse en casa con su chica.

-Cariño…- empezó hablar Hiram- Creemos que es lo mejor, te vendrá bien despejarte un poco de este ambiente. No pensar tanto en lo que ha pasado.-

-¿Y ella?-

-Ella estará bien, nos quedaremos aquí en casa. No te preocupes- contestó Hiram.

-No sé si ir al instituto…- Rachel estaba indecisa, por una parte tenían razón sus padres a lo mejor conseguía no pensar tanto en la pérdida del bebe y en como la estaba tratando Quinn pero aun así tenía dudas.

-Ves al instituto- dijo Quinn fríamente entrando a la cocina.

-¿Segura?- preguntó sorprendida a la chica que estaba abriendo la nevera para sacar una botella de agua.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, Rachel bajó la mirada hacia al suelo, se sentía impotente en esas situaciones.

-Tranquila Rachel estará bien- dijo el hombre de color.

-Pues…- empezó hablar levantándose del taburete- Voy a prepararme las cosas-

Rachel salió de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para coger sus libros, no sin antes echarle una última mirada hacia Quinn que seguía sin mirarla a la cara.

Cuando la morena volvió a entrar a la cocina se creó un silencio incomodo, como si antes de entrar los 3 estuvieran hablando de algo que no querían que supiera y parecía algo importante. A Rachel le pareció extraño, pero sin darle más importancia se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla antes de que estos salieran de allí dejando a solas a las chicas.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn para darle un beso en los labios, pero la rubia un segundo antes de que sus labios se unieran giró la cara y el beso se posó sobre la mejilla de esta. El rostro de la morena expresaba tristeza, aquel simple gesto le había dolido mucho, pero prefirió callarse otra vez aguantando sus ganas de llorar.- Te amo…-

Sin decir nada más salió de la cocina diciendo un último adiós a sus padres.

La llegada al instituto había supuesto que la gente la mirara susurrando a sus espaldas, la gente se había enterado de todo lo que sucedió, del accidente en las escaleras, de la pérdida del bebe hasta de que ella estaba saliendo con Quinn. No le importo mucho, ella solo se concentraba en prestar atención a la clase ignorando lo demás.

Kurt y Mercedes al verla habían ido a preguntarle, pero la morena prefirió esperar hasta la hora del recreo para hablar más tranquilamente con ellos. Les debía una explicación, una gran explicación.

El timbre sonó y Rachel salió de la clase dirigiéndose hacia las gradas del campo de futbol donde la esperaban sus amigos. Al llegar los dos chicos ya estaban allí.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos preguntara nada, la morena les explicó sobre el embarazo de Quinn y el porqué decidieron esperar para contarlo. Tanto Kurt como Mercedes se sentían algo dolidos al ver que Rachel no les había contado eso tan importante, pero a la vez la comprendían.

-Los médicos nos dijeron que el golpe fue demasiado duro para el bebe… y tuvo un aborto involuntario…- acabó la explicación con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido no podía evitar llorar.- Aun que no fuera mío el bebe lo quería como si lo fuese… Y ahora Quinn se está volviendo a encerrar en sí misma, no me habla, no me abraza, no me besa... Nada, solo me evita y entiendo que le duele porque a mí también me duele pero…- no pudo continuar por que el llanto era superior, Mercedes no lo dudo y se acercó para abrazarla. Un abrazo que parecía necesitar mucho.

Kurt seguía sentado cerca de las dos chicas mirando hacia el suelo.

-Mi padre y Carol han hablado con el juez que lleva este caso- empezó a hablar el chico sobre Finn- y han llegado a un acuerdo para que no se haga el juicio.-

Rachel levantó la vista para mirar al chico y que continuase explicando, después de todo Finn era el hermanastro de Kurt.

-Estará 6 meses en un reformatorio, mañana se irá…- la morena asintió- Carol y mi padre están muy enfadados con él, ellos están hablando de que después del reformatorio lo enviaran a Florida con su tío para que trabaje allí. Lo peor de todo es que no se arrepiente que el golpe lo recibiese Quinn. Me dijo que se lo merecía más que tú…-

Rachel se levantó y fue abrazar al chico que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Un abrazo largo que Kurt antes de finalizar dijo.

-Se merece ir al reformatorio por todo lo que ha hecho…- sentenció el chico limpiando las lagrimas de la morena y las suyas propias.

Las horas fueron pasando y cada vez parecían ser más largas de lo que eran para Rachel, solo le quedaba una hora, el Glee Club, pero no podía más, lo único que quería hacer era irse a su casa y poderse dar una ducha para relajarse. Sabía que si iba a esa clase la bombardearían a preguntas y no creía poderlo soportar.

Fue derecha hacia el despacho de Will para comunicarle que se encontraba mal y que prefería irse a casa para descansar.

-¿Seños Schuester puedo pasar?- preguntó la morena asomando la cabeza en el despacho del profesor.

-Claro Rachel, pasa.- contestó dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vengo a decirle que no voy a asistir hoy al Glee Club.-

-¿Por qué?- dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla y poniéndose a su lado.

-No me encuentro con fuerzas, lo siento…-

-No pasa nada Rachel. Han sido unos días difíciles para ti, comprendo que te quieras ir a tu casa.-

-¿Seguro que no le importa?-

-No tranquila. Vete a descansar-

-Gracias- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Hasta mañana Sr. Schue- se despidió la chica.

La vuelta a casa fue corta para Rachel, pero al aparcar su coche se extraño al ver un coche de más en la cerca enfrente de su casa. Le sonaba mucho el coche pero no sabía de que lo recordaba. Con sus llaves abrió la puerta, buscando con la vista alguno de sus padres y también a Quinn. Pero no vio a nadie hasta que llego al comedor, donde todos estaban sentados en el sofá junto con Judy, la madre de Quinn.

-Rachel- exclamó Hiram levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ella.- No te esperábamos tan pronto…-

-No me encontraba bien para ir al Glee Club, prefería volver a casa.- contestó sin apartar la vista de Quinn que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Hola Rachel- dijo Judy aun sentada al lado de Leroy.

La morena fue a hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo inapropiado su padre se le adelantó.

-Cariño me acompañas a la cocina por favor- era más bien una orden que una súplica. Hiram cogió del brazo y le dio un pequeño tirón para que lo siguiera.

Los dos entraron en la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- susurró Rachel para que nadie fuera de esa habitación la pudiera escuchar.

-Rachel cálmate. La tuvimos que llamar nosotros.- la morena lo miró incrédula esperando una justificación- Quinn es menor de edad aun y después del accidente los de servicio social nos advirtieron que sin su custodia no podía vivir con nosotros. Lo hemos hecho por su bien si no la podrían llevar a un centro de adopción y es eso lo que queremos evitar…- Rachel intentaba asimilar todas aquellas palabras que llegaban a sus odios, no había pensado en eso- Judy está aquí para hablar las cosas, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…-

-No prometo nada- dijo antes de que su padre saliera por la puerta de la cocina.

Unos minutos después Rachel se unió al salón, quedándose de pie y por primera vez des de que había llegado a casa Quinn la miró a los ojos transmitiéndole toda su tristeza.

-Quinn quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo, necesito que vuelvas conmigo a casa.- empezó a hablar la mujer mayor obteniendo todas las miradas- Sé que lo he hecho mal como madre, por eso te pido disculpas. Lo siento mucho. Siento mucho por todo lo que has pasado en estos meses por eso ahora quiero estar a tu lado, quiero recuperar a mi hija, a mi niña, a mi princesa…-

-¿Y Russell?- preguntó Quinn con voz débil. Ella también quería volver a su casa con su madre la necesitaba mucho en esos momentos pero no lo haría si ese hombre seguía viviendo en esa casa, ni siquiera lo podía llamar papa.

-Lo he echado de casa, después de que me llamaran los Señores Berry contándome todo lo que te había pasado fui a hablar con él, estaba trabajando por eso fui a su despacho y lo pille con otra mujer… Cuando recibí la llamada de que estabas en el hospital me di cuenta de mi error. Quiero arreglarlo Quinn, déjame arreglarlo…-

- Un poco tarde…- interrumpió Rachel- No le importo dejar a su hija sin casa, no le importo si su hija estaba bien o no, no hizo nada… ¡No dijo nada! Usted se quedó callada mirando como su hija era echada de su casa. Y ahora viene como si nada hubiera pasado, queriéndolo arreglar todo con un lo siento…- la morena cada vez estaba más alterada.

-Rachel…- dijo Leroy advirtiéndola.

-Basta Rachel- habló Quinn.

-Ya lo sé…- intentó decir algo Judy pero fue cortada por Rachel otra vez.

-¡No usted no sabe nada! ¡Nada de lo que tuvo que pasar su hija! ¡Nada!- la morena había estallado, todo su dolor y frustración estaba saliendo a la luz en ese momento. Esa conversación con la madre de la rubia le había hecho estallar- Yo fui la que tuvo que consolarla cuando la echaron de casa, yo fui quien la acompaño siempre al médico, fui yo quien aguantó sus cambios de humor, sus antojos y he estado ahí siempre que lloraba.- el tono de Rachel iba aumentando cada vez a más- ¡Siempre la he apoyado! Lo hice porque la amo como nunca antes había amado a nadie y lo haría mil veces más tan solo por verla feliz, solo por hacerla feliz. Cuando se quiere a una persona no se le hace sufrir…-

-¡Rachel!- interrumpió Quinn con un gritó y poniéndose de pie- ¡Basta!-

-Rachel creo que ya has dicho suficiente…- habló Hiram intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

Judy había agachado la cabeza porque todo lo que había dicho la chica era verdad. La morena vio la mirada de dolor de Quinn y no pudo sostenerla más de unos segundos, se fue a su habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

Los minutos pasaban y Rachel seguía metida en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses. Con los audífonos puestos y la música puesta al tope miraba a través de su ventana.

Había pasado una media hora y la morena seguía en esa misma posición, pero segundos después vio a través del reflejo del cristal como alguien había entrado a su habitación, se quitó los audífonos sin girarse viendo que la persona que acababa de entrar era Quinn. Después de girarse para mirarla a la cara Rachel vio como en la puerta de su habitación se encontraba la maleta de la rubia.

-Me vuelvo con mi madre…- susurró Quinn mirando a todos los lados menos a ella.- La necesito más que nunca…-

-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó con la voz rota sin esperar respuesta- ¿Ya no me necesitas? Porque yo sí que te necesito a mi lado y siento que te estás separando de mí otra vez… Yo también estoy sufriendo, a mí también me duele esto…- dijo acercándose a la rubia.

-Tú no sabes lo que es perder a tu hijo Rachel, no sentimos el mismo dolor…- contestó mirándola a la cara por primera vez. La morena estaba sorprendida y dolida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Para mí era mi hijo!- exclamó dolida- Aun que no lo llevase en el vientre lo quería como tal, me preocupaba por ese bebe. Lo hubiera dado todo… sino para que hubiese comprado esto…- Rachel se dirigió hacia su armario sacando una bolsa de plástico algo grande con algo en su interior.

La morena volvió al sitio donde estaba anteriormente y vacio todo el contenido de la bolsa en la cama. Quinn pudo ver como un montón de ropa de bebe aparecía ante sus ojos. Camisetas pequeñas de casi todos los colores, algunos pantalones, patucos para bebes, chupetes de todas las marcas que podían existir y muchas cosas más que habían esparcidas por la cama. Rachel cogió una pequeña camiseta que asomaba del resto de las cosas.

-Todo esto lo compre para mi bebe- dijo mostrando la camiseta blanca que tenia entre las manos, la rubia notaba como sus lagrimas volvían a rodar por su cara al leer lo que ponía en la camisetilla. "_Quiero a mis mamas"_ junto con un corazón.

-Rachel…-susurró.

-Quinn entiendo que te quieras ir a tu casa con tu madre porque sé que la necesitas, lo sé. Pero no me digas que no siento el mismo dolor que tú porque no es cierto, sabes que yo lo quería como si fuese mío…- la morena se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla y limpiarle algunas lágrimas sin pensar que ella también se encontraba llorando- Por favor…- suplicó mirándola a los ojos- no te alejes de mí, no te vuelvas encerrar en ti misma por favor debemos permanecer juntas para superar esto…-

La rubia puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello quitándose el collar que Rachel le había regalado el día de los enamorados. La morena al ver ese gesto notó como ahora eran más lágrimas las que caían de sus ojos, sentía que ese gesto que estaba haciendo la separaba más de Quinn. Como podía tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez sentirla tan lejos.

Quinn dejó el collar de las dos estrellas encima de la mano de la morena.

-Ahora no puedo llevarlo…- susurró girándose para salir por la puerta.

A Rachel le pareció escuchar un lo siento de parte de Quinn antes de salir de su habitación, pero no lo sabía seguro. Se sentó en su cama mirando hacia la puerta esperando a que volviese a entrar su chica y que la abrazase asegurándole que no se iría de su lado y que lo superarían juntas. Pero por la puerta solo entraron sus padres poniéndose uno a cada lado.

Los dos hombres no dijeron nada solo la abrazaron dándole todo su cariño y amor. Pero ni aquel abrazo ni las palabras que le dijeron sus padres la llegaron a confortar. Cuando la dejaron sola la chica guardo toda la ropita de bebe en la bolsa metiendo también en ella una pequeña cajita donde guardó el collar y la copia de la primera ecografía junto con otros papeles.

Rachel sentía que estaba perdiendo a Quinn, otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Lo siento pero no pude subirlo antes, me ha sido muy difícil escribir este capítulo.**

**Queda poco para que la historia acabe.**

**Con cariño GM **


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Ponte en mis zapatos para ver lo que es ser yo_

**Quinn por favor contesta a mis llamadas, no puedes encerrarte de por vida en tu casa… Necesitamos hablar… No olvides que te amo- Rachel**

Borrar.

**Oye Quinn, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Qué pasa? Llevas dos días sin dar señales de vida, no has venido al instituto… ¡Nos tienes preocupados a todos! ¡Por favor llámame!- Santana**

Borrar.

**Hoy he ido a tu casa y tu madre me ha dicho que no quieres ver a nadie… Sé que necesitas estar sola pero por lo menos contéstame a los mensajes para saber que estas bien, solo necesito eso… Quinn por favor estoy muy preocupada por ti. Te amo- Rachel**

Borrar.

**Quinn, todos están muy tristes porque no apareces, Rachel intenta disimular pero todos sabemos que llora cada noche, intenta hacerse la fuerte pero no puede… Aparece pronto te echamos de menos- Brittany**

Borrar.

**Contesta por favor… Te amo - Rachel**

Borrar.

**¡Hoy voy a ir a tu casa y te voy a patear el culo tan fuerte que no te vas a poder sentar en semanas Fabray! ¡Una puta semana sin saber de ti! Rachel lo está pasando fatal por tu culpa… Todos sabemos que estas mal pero no seas tan egoísta. Después de clases me pasaré por tu casa- Santana**

Borrar.

**¡Baja abrirme la puerta Fabray! Llevo media hora tocando al timbre, te juro que esta me la pagaras…- Santana**

Borrar.

**Quinn te echo de menos… esta ha sido una semana horrible para mi... Necesito a mi novia conmigo… necesito abrazarte y sentir tu olor, tu calor, tu piel, tus besos... Vuelve mi amor. Te amo- Rachel**

Borrar.

**Quinn, soy Puck. Sé que esto está siendo más duro para ti que para mí pero si quieres hablar con alguien sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Te echo de menos, todos te echamos de menos- Puck**

Borrar.

**Dos semanas, Quinn, dos semanas llevas evitándome… he ido un par de veces a tu casa y tu madre siempre me dice lo mismo… Me duele mucho lo que me estás haciendo, si no me quieres en tu vida prefiero que me lo digas ahora. Yo te sigo amando… no olvides que yo sigo estando a tu lado, pero por favor responde a mis llamadas o a cualquier mensaje. Te amo con todo mi corazón- Rachel**

Borrar.

Ese había sido el último mensaje de texto que le había llegado a Quinn y como había hecho con los anteriores lo había borrado. Durante dos semanas había recibido mensajes, llamadas las cuales ninguna contesto y visitas las cuales ninguna bajo a recibir o ni siquiera abrió la puerta. La rubia se pasaba el día en su habitación y de vez en cuando hablaba con su madre que poco a poco iban recuperando su relación. Cada noche para no sentirse sola se iba al cuarto de su madre, en mitad de la noche se adentraba en la cama que ocupaba Judy y la abrazaba.

La mañana había llegado y aun que Rachel no tuviera ganas de levantarse de su cama para ir al instituto era lo que tenía que hacer. Ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo normal porque había quedado con algunos de los chicos del coro en la cafetería para desayunar y luego ir directamente hacia el instituto.

Cuando la morena llegó a la cafetería, ya estaban todos allí. Santana junto a Brittany y al otro lado de la mesa Kurt, Mercedes y Blaine.

Ya todos con un café en la mano habían entablado una conversación basada en temas ya habituales entre ellos; las canciones que deberían cantar en el Glee Club, los Nacionales, rumores y cotilleos, pero la conversación se fue desviando hacia otro tema.

-¿Aun no hay noticias de Quinn?- preguntó Blaine haciendo que Rachel agachara la cabeza.

-No aun no sabemos nada…- contestó Santana poniendo su mano en el hombro de la morena.- Ayer volví a ir a su casa pero su madre me volvió a decir lo mismo…-

-Que no quiere ver a nadie- adivinó Rachel, a ella también le había pasado más de una vez.

-Exacto-

-Deberíamos irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde- sugirió Kurt al ver la cara de tristeza de Rachel, le estaba pasando factura el no dormir bien por las noches. En su rostro se podía apreciar las ojeras que ya ni el maquillaje podía camuflar.

-Yo voy a ir al lavabo, ir tirando vosotros…- dijo la morena levantándose de la silla dirigiéndose al lavabo de la cafetería.

Rachel se adentró al lavabo necesitaba estar un momento a solas, en frente del espejo se miró durante unos segundos antes de hundir su manos en el chorro de agua que salía del grifo, con sus manos mojadas se las pasó por la cara y fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello y la nuca intentando relajar esa zona de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió y Santana entró apoyándose en la pared al lado de la puerta, Rachel la miraba a través del espejo esperando que fuera la latina quien hablara primero.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Rachel se giró para poder mirarla a la cara antes de responder.

-Mal…- empezó hablar derramando una lágrima- Hago todo lo que puedo, le doy espació, intentó que hable conmigo que no se lo guarde todo pero aun así sigue evitándome… Joder Santana son dos semanas ya… Esto me está superando, yo la amo pero si esto sigue así yo…- la latina la interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar esa frase.

-¡Shh! No lo digas…- dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- Haremos que reaccione y deje de hacer el idiota. Todo saldrá bien. Ella también te ama eso no lo dudes…- la última frase lo susurró Santana mientras la abrazaba dejando que Rachel llorara en su hombro. Era algo que necesitaba.

Los minutos pasaron y seguían en la misma posición pero parecía que el llanto de la morena ya se había calmado. Las dos chicas se separaron limpiando el resto de las lágrimas que habían quedado, Santana se había dejado llevar y también había dejado caer algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias Santana-

-Vamos Berry, que no quiero llegar por tu culpa tarde a clases-

Las horas fueron pasando y Rachel seguía con el mismo estado de ánimo que tenia a primera hora de la mañana. Ella hacia siempre lo mismo: entraba a la clase que le tocaba, se sentaba en la primera silla que veía libre, abría el libro por una página cualquiera, hacia ver que escuchaba al profesor y esperaba a que esa hora pasara lo más rápido posible.

Una hora más y podría irse a casa, Rachel iba caminando por el pasillo cuando a lo lejos vio a Santana caminar algo acelerada hacia ella.

-Rachel!- gritó para que parara antes de entrar a la clase.

-Dime-

-Quinn… -

-¿Qué le pasa a Quinn?- empezó alterarse-¡Vamos Santana!-

-Me han dicho que ha llegado a la hora del patio y está aquí…-

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?- exclamo Rachel algo alterada por la noticia- Santana dime ¿Dónde está? Tengo que verla…-

-Rachel cálmate- expresó antes de volver hablar- Te he venido a avisar, yo me la he encontrado antes de entrar a la clase y me ha vuelto a ignorar…- dijo algo dolida por la reacción que había tenido la rubia- Pero ahora tenemos clase, será mejor que te esperes a que se acabe la hora para ir hablar con ella. Esta es la última hora, es mejor esperar ¿vale?-

-Si tienes razón…- dijo no muy convencida.

-Bueno yo me vuelvo a mi clase que el profesor debe estar al llegar- la morena asintió alejándose de la latina- luego nos vemos Rachel - expresó antes de irse.

Aunque digan que el tiempo pasa a un ritmo constante y que nunca varía para la morena aquella hora había sido la más larga del día. Su pie temblaba contra el suelo haciendo notar el gran nerviosismo que tenia. Rachel no sabía de que hablaba el profesor ni tampoco le interesaba, ella solo estaba pendiente del reloj que había en la clase marcando cada segundo que transcurría. 3.600 segundos son los que hay en una hora que para ella fueron una eternidad.

El timbre sonó y Rachel empezó a recoger todas sus cosas.

-Bueno chicos ya pueden salir- dijo el profesor antes de que la morena saliera por la puerta.

Rachel no sabía hacia donde debía dirigirse, buscaba a alguien a quien preguntar o algo que le diera una señal hacia donde debía ir.

-¡Santana!- gritó entre medio de la gente intentando llegar hasta la latina.

-Ha ido hacia su taquilla- respondió sin necesidad de escuchar la pregunta.

La morena cambió de rumbo pero ahora ya tenía destino, el casillero de Quinn. En menos de un minuto ya casi había llegado y Rachel ya podía ver a la rubia que se encontraba guardando sus libros. Quinn cerró la puerta de la taquilla y fue entonces cuando vio a la morena que ya estaba a su lado.

-Quinn…- susurró la morena.

-Rachel no quiero hablar…-

-Tenemos que hablar esto no puede seguir así, no puedes seguir huyendo de todo el mundo… Tienes que afrontar las cosas, si estamos juntas podremos superarlo Quinn…- dijo cogiendo las blancas manos de la chica.

-No puedo ahora…Tienes que entenderlo, no quiero hablar con nadie…- contestó fríamente. La rubia se giró para empezar a caminar hacia la salida pero después de dar un paso alguien la cogió del brazo y al girarse se volvió a encontrar con Rachel pero su mirada ahora era más triste y sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

-Quinn, lo siento…- empezó a hablar dejando caer la primera lágrima notando como su corazón empezaba a quebrarse en dos- Pero yo no puedo seguir así… No puedo ver como tú sigues ignorándome como si yo no estuviera sufriendo con todo esto, como si yo no hubiera sufrido con la pérdida del bebe… - suspiró limpiándose las lagrimas que caían sin parar de sus ojos-He intentado entenderlo, he intentado entenderte pero es superior a mi… Todo esto me está haciendo mucho daño, más del que pensaba…- su voz empezaba a entrecortarse pero no paraba de hablar- Creía poder aguantarlo todo, pensaba que mi amor sería suficiente para arreglarlo todo… pero yo sola no puedo con todo esto. Y aunque te amo con toda mi alma esto acaba aquí, sea lo que sea que aun haya entre nosotras ahora se acaba aquí, hemos roto… No puedo más- su voz al final era solo un simple susurró.

Rachel seguía llorando cuando soltó la mano de Quinn. Durante todo su discurso no había apartado la vista de sus ojos verdes que a la morena le habían parecido querer llorar pero algo retenía las lágrimas de la rubia.

Quinn se giró sin decir nada con paso acelerado se metió dentro de los lavabos. La morena se quedó mirando durante unos segundos hasta que acabó apoyándose en las taquillas dejándose caer hasta llegar al suelo. Rachel puso sus manos en los ojos intentando retener todas las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Los minutos pasaban y la gente seguía andando por los pasillos.

-Rachel- la llamó la latina poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Britt-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó mientras la rubia le acariciaba el pelo.

-He…he roto con… ella- sollozó la morena.

-¿No ha querido hablar contigo?-

Rachel solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

-Cuando le he dicho que rompíamos no ha hablado solo se ha girado y ha entrado a los lavabos- explicó Rachel -No puedo más Santana…- susurró sin dejar de llorar.

La latina sentía que no era asunto suyo pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Quinn no hacía nada para recuperar a Rachel, no se iba a quedar mirando como las dos chicas sufrían en silencio. No iba a permitir que el orgullo de la rubia destrozara el amor que había entre ellas. La iba hacer reaccionar aun que le costara. No iba a permitir que Quinn la cagara más de lo que ya lo había hecho porque sabía que se arrepentiría más adelante.

-¿Dónde está la carta?- preguntó Santana haciendo que Rachel y Brittany la miraran confundidas.

-¿Qué carta?- preguntó la rubia.

-Rachel la carta de NYADA ¿Dónde está?- volvió a cuestionar.

-En mi taquilla…- contestó limpiándose los ojos-¿Por qué?-

-Brittany acompaña a Rachel a su casa- ordenó Santana.

La latina se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la taquilla de Rachel dejando atrás a su novia y Rachel algo confundidas. Le fue muy sencillo abrir el casillero de la morena, con su lima de uñas forzó la cerradura para abrirlo.

Minutos después volvía a pasar por el pasillo donde se había encontrado a Rachel llorando, pero ahora estaba vacío, pasó de largo hasta llegar al lavabo de chicas esperando a que Quinn aun estuviera allí.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la rubia en frente al espejo con un trozo de papel húmedo limpiándose la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando.

Quinn ni siquiera se giró para ver quien había entrado al lavabo, seguía mirando su reflejo.

-¿Qué coño has hecho Fabray?- gritó ahora si teniendo completamente la atención de la rubia, que se había girado para mirarla.

-Santana cállate-

-No, no me mandes a callar. ¡Quiero que reacciones!- exclamo acercándose a ella.

-No necesito una de tus charlas… no quiero hablar con nadie- dijo intentando irse del lavabo.

-Tú no te vas de aquí sin antes escucharme- retrocediendo para no dejarle paso- Eres una egoísta solo has pensado en ti en estas dos últimas semanas. Todos nos imaginamos que debe ser muy doloroso pero…-

-¡Os lo imagináis pero soy yo quien lo siente! ¡Santana no sabes nada de lo que duele esto!-

-Es verdad no lo sé pero si no nos dejas ayudarte jamás podré entenderlo…- la rubia agachó la cabeza- Pero el dolor que si entiendo es el que tú le has hecho pasar a Rachel durante estas dos semanas. La he visto llorar cada día Quinn, cada día por ti porque no le contestabas los mensajes, ni la dejabas entrar en tu casa. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti, todos lo hemos estado-

Santana se acercó un poco más a ella esperando que entrara en razón y que escuchara sus palabras.

-Rachel ha hecho muchísimas cosas por ti que tú no sabes…- explicó la latina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia sin entender a que venía eso.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- cuestionó enseñándole la carta. Quinn la miró extrañada al ver la carta en sus manos- Léela- ordenó entregándosela.

La rubia miró el sobre y pudo ver el sello de NYADA y más abajo el nombre de Rachel. También leyó la fecha de envió y era de hacia más o menos 2 meses.

-Esto es…- Santana la interrumpió antes de acabar.

-Solo lee- volvió a ordenar.

Quinn empezó a leer atentamente la carta de la universidad dirigida a Rachel, cuando acabó de leerla levantó la vista mirando a su amiga esperando a que le explicara porque le enseñaba esa carta.

-Esta es la carta donde aceptan a Rachel en NYADA, entrando a esa universidad estaría más cerca de poder estar en Broadway, su sueño. El día que os quedasteis a dormir a mi casa me explicó que la habían aceptado- empezó a explicar- pero lo que me sorprendió no fue eso, fue el hecho de que iba a rechazar la oferta.- Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida, sabía que Rachel deseaba entrar allí- Quería quedarse en Lima por ti, por ti y el bebe. Su plan era que después de que naciera el bebe ella empezaría a trabajar para conseguir dinero y cuando pasara más o menos un año entraría a una universidad pero no muy lejos de aquí-

La rubia estaba llorando, no entendía porque Rachel lo dejaría todo por ella y el bebe. Ese no era su futuro, su futuro era en un escenario de Nueva York.

-Quinn iba a renunciar a su sueño por ti y el bebe…-

-¿Por qué… no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me dijo… que la habían aceptado?- preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

-Porque sabía que te negarías, pero ella tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer…-

-Dios que he hecho…- susurró Quinn empezando a darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido al encerrarse en sí misma y abandonar a Rachel de esa manera. Ella amaba a Rachel con todo su corazón pero su dolor era tan grande que le había impedido estar a su lado, cada vez que la morena le abrazaba o tan solo tenerla cerca de ella recordaba los momentos felices durante el embarazo, los momentos que habían pasado juntas y le dolía aun más al pensar que nada volviera a ser como antes.

-Quinn si no haces nada podrías perder a Rachel para siempre…-

-Ya es tarde Santana… Ha roto conmigo…- contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No aun no es tarde, pero debes hacer algo ya- intentó animarla para que acabara de reaccionar, por lo menos se había dado cuenta de su error.

-¿Me ayudaras?-

-Claro que si- dijo abrazándola- Vamos a conseguir que arregles las cosas con Rachel ya verás…-

Minutos más tarde las chicas salían del lavabo con un plan en mente que iban a ejecutar al día siguiente. Aun que Quinn siguiera sintiendo el mismo dolor por la pérdida de su hijo había comprendido que sin la ayuda de sus amigos ni la de Rachel no iba a poder superarlo, debía comprender que la vida a veces te tira el suelo, solo debes saber levantarte y dejarte ayudar por los que te rodean.

-Gracias por hacerme reaccionar Santana. Y lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho…- dijo Quinn saliendo por la puerta principal del instituto.

-Para eso estamos las amigas Quinn, para eso estamos-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y alertas.**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta de si habrá segunda parte mi respuesta es que no, no creo que sea posible.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Pido perdón por no haber escuchado tus ruegos, por las lágrimas que hablan de mí y por tus noches a solas. _

_Pido perdón de la única manera que se…_

Un ruido insistente era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de Rachel, ya era la hora de levantarse. Entré las sabanas revueltas y un montón de pañuelos húmedos de lágrimas apareció una mano des de debajo de las sabanas que tras dar varios golpes a la mesilla de noche logró apagar el despertador que llevaba sonando más de 5 minutos.

-¡Rachel!- se escuchó des de fuera de la habitación-¡Vas a llegar tarde!- dijo su padre dando algunos golpes a la puerta suavemente.

Los dos hombres la habían intentado consolar cuando junto con Brittany llegó a su casa después del instituto, Rachel se negó a decir más de dos palabras seguidas solo quería estar sola. Santana fue a su casa media hora después de que llegaran las dos chicas para ver cómo estaba la morena y recoger a la bailarina para llevarla a su casa. Rachel se había encerrado en su cuarto sin querer salir de allí en toda la tarde ni tampoco dejar entrar a nadie, la latina lo entendió y se marchó de la casa de los Berry no sin antes decirle a la morena que al día siguiente ellas dos tendrían una charla. Rachel no se pudo negar.

La morena seguía con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, no quería levantarse de aquella cama, no quería salir de aquella habitación porque sabía que al salir de esas 4 paredes estaría más vulnerable que nunca ante el mundo. En su pecho sentía un nudo que le apretaba y le hacía difícil el respirar que no se deshacía, le dolía al pensar en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Sin muchos ánimos se incorporo apoyándose en el cabecero de su cama sin apartar la vista de la ventana, los rayos de sol entraban en la habitación iluminándola toda. Era un día luminoso, el sol brillaba en el cielo y la temperatura era agradable en el ambiente pero Rachel no lo podía apreciar, su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre.

Después de una larga ducha bajó a la cocina despidiéndose de sus padres, sin ni siquiera desayunar. Sus padres lo habían intentado pero Rachel cuando se lo proponía era una persona muy cabezona, así que desistieron esperando que no le diera una bajada de azúcar o se mareara por no tener suficientes fuerzas en su cuerpo.

Su vestuario de ese día no era el habitual en ella, se había decantado por la comodidad, unos tejanos algo rasgados y un suéter que le quedaba holgado.

Lo que no se esperaba la morena era encontrarse a una persona delante de su puerta a punto de tocar el timbre.

-¡Santana!- dijo sorprendiéndose al ver allí a la porrista-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-

-Buenos días Berry.-saludó la latina quitándose sus gafas de sol- Yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar.- Rachel solo atinó a quedársela mirando ignorando lo que había dicho- Solo quería ver como estabas y también tengo que hablar contigo antes de entrar al instituto por eso he pasado a buscarte. Te llevaré yo hoy.-

-No hace falta Santana- contestó cerrando la puerta de su casa y caminando hacia su coche- No me apetece hablar…-

-Rachel…- hablo cogiéndola del brazo para que no siguiera caminando pero Rachel no se giró se quedó de espaldas a la porrista- No hagas lo mismo que hizo ella encerrándote en ti misma, por favor solo acompáñame, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- Aquello era verdad, no podía hacer lo mismo que había hecho Quinn, aun que le doliera todo lo que estaba pasando ella no estaba sola, tenía amigos que la apoyaban en todo y unos padres que la querían, debía apoyarse en ellos para poder volver a sonreír, la morena se giró para mirarla a la cara.- Además he traído café…-

Rachel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera del día que tan solo duró unos segundos en su cara. Las dos chicas se subieron al coche, la latina iba conduciendo y de vez en cuando bebía de su café.

-Gracias por el café- le habló a Santana quien solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta-¿Y Britt?- preguntó Rachel al recordar que la latina era siempre la que la llevaba al instituto y después de acabar las clases a su casa.

-La llevara su madre- contestó sin apartar la vista de la carretera. A Rachel esa respuesta le pareció algo extraña porque podría haber ido con ellas, pero decidió dejarlo de lado y volverse a concentrar en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche.

Tan metida estaba la morena en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la calle en la que Santana debía girar para llegar al McKinley se la había saltado y ahora conducía por un camino diferente, uno que solo la latina conocía.

-Santana…- la llamó mirando hacia todos los lados- Este no es la calle para ir al instituto- aseguró la morena mirando a la porrista que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa fue una señal para Rachel- Santana haz el favor de dar la vuelta y llevarme al McKinley-exigió.

-¿Y si no que?- dijo levantando una ceja mirándola de reojo.

-Pues… si no lo haces yo…- la morena pensaba en alguna amenaza pero sabía que aquello no funcionaria solo le quedaba esperar a ver donde la llevaba-¡Joder!- exclamó tirando su espalda contra el asiento del coche.-Por lo menos dime a dónde me llevas…-

-Ni hablar. Es una sorpresa-

-Te odio tanto ahora mismo- susurró aun que sabía que le había escuchado.

-Es algo mutuo Berry-

Diez minutos después estaban entrando a una urbanización un poco alejada de Lima. Rachel observaba todas las casas que veían, todas eran bastante grandes y lujosas. Al llegar al final de la calle había una majestuosa casa de color blanco.

-Es la casa de tus abuelos- dijo Rachel pero era más un pensamiento propio que otra cosa.

-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo en esta casa-

- Celebraste muchos de tus cumpleaños aquí y además cada verano pasábamos algunos días en esta casa, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí Santana?-

La latina aparcó el coche justo en frente de la casa.

-Tú solo tienes que bajarte del coche y entrar en la casa, la puerta está abierta- Rachel iba hablar pero la latina se le volvió a adelantar- Y tranquila no están mis abuelos en casa.-

-Entonces…-

-¡Solo hazlo!- ordenó la latina- No te arrepentirás…- conocía a Rachel y sabia que la chica lo quería saber todo, pero ahora no podía ser posible. Tenía que ser una sorpresa y esperaba que todo fuera como ella y Quinn lo habían planeado.

La morena obedeció saliendo del coche y cerrando la puerta. Segundos después el coche de Santana desaparecía por la calle dejando a allí a Rachel delante de la casa de sus abuelos.

Dos opciones tenía en mente en ese momento la morena, una era sacar su teléfono móvil y llamar a un taxi para que la llevara al instituto y otra era entrar en aquella casa y descubrir a que había venido todo eso. En su interior esperaba que todo esto fuera cosa de Quinn, esperaba que hubiera recapacitado, le dolía haber tenido que romper con ella pero su corazón ya no podía aguantar más.

Como había dicho Santana la puerta estaba abierta, al abrirla pudo ver como la casa no estaba del todo iluminada, dándole un aire tenue. Justo delante de ella, en el suelo, había una nota junto a un lirio, su flor preferida. Rachel la olió cerrando los ojos, la primera imagen que le pasó por la cabeza era la de Quinn, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios…

_**Te quiero pedir perdón. **_

_**Te pido perdón de la única manera que se. Sigue caminando y encontraras más notas como esta. **_

_**QF**_

Esa nota hizo acelerar el corazón de Rachel más de lo que estaba, no sabía que esperarse pero sin miedo a nada siguió caminando hasta llegar a un espectacular salón. Al lado del sofá había una mesa donde allí volvía haber un lirio junto con una nota pero esta vez había un papel más. La morena cogió la flor como lo había hecho con la anterior y leyó primero la nota.

_**Te quiero pedir perdón por no haberte hablado el primer día que nos conocimos en el colegio donde tú me hiciste este dibujo, estaba muy nerviosa pero al final del día tuve el suficiente valor para hablarte y regalarte mi dibujo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.**_

_**Para encontrar la siguiente nota deberás salir al jardín.**_

_**QF**_

Después de leer la nota cogió el otro papel y pudo comprobar que era el dibujo que ella le dibujo en primaria. Un dibujo donde salían dos niñas y un cielo lleno de estrellas junto con una frase "Tú también puedes ser una estrella". La morena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Quinn aun lo conservaba y que también para ella era algo especial, aquellos dibujos habían sido el comienzo de su historia.

Rachel obedeció y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín trasero, abrió la puerta corredera para salir al exterior. Empezó a buscar des de la puerta con la mirada donde podía estar la siguiente nota, justo al lado de la piscina pudo ver la flor. Con paso lento se acercó hasta allí y la cogió junto con la tarjeta que había debajo.

_**Te quiero pedir perdón por no haber sido valiente. Lo siento por no haber enfrontado mis sentimientos por ti antes, lo siento por haberte hecho creer que eras tú la culpable, lo siento por haberte evitado durante esos dos meses.**_

_**En esta piscina fue donde me di cuenta de que me gustabas, de que tenía sentimientos por ti. Antes de empezar el instituto vinimos aquí para pasar el día. Ese fue el día en el que empecé a sentir cosas por ti.**_

_**La siguiente nota está en el lavabo.**_

_**QF**_

Al acabar de leer la nota se sorprendió, nunca le preguntó en qué momento se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella y ahí tenia la respuesta. Rachel empezó a recordar ese día de verano junto con Brittany y Santana en aquella casa, se pasaron el día metidas en la piscina divirtiéndose pero nada fuera de lo común había pasado ese día, por lo menos desde su punto de vista.

La morena se volvió adentrar al interior de la casa buscando la siguiente nota. El lavabo estaba casi al lado de las puertas corredizas, encendió la luz y se adentró en aquel lavabo. A primera vista no pudo encontrar la nota ni la flor pero cuando dio algunos pasos más Rachel miró el espejo que había y allí estaba la nota enganchada con celo en el cristal. El lirio se encontraba debajo de la nota. Como había hecho con anterioridad cogió la flor y luego leyó la nota.

_**Te quiero pedir perdón por dejarte huir de mí el día de la fiesta en casa de Puck. Lo siento por no haberlo evitado, me arrepiento cada día de haberte dejado salir de aquel lavabo pero de algo que no me arrepiento es de haberte besado. **_

_**Nuestro primer beso, ese beso que me hizo ver que jamás me podría olvidar de ti. Aquel pequeño roce fue una bocanada de aire fresca, en ese mismo instante me hice adicta a tus labios. En ese mismo instante supe que me había enamorado de ti.**_

_**La última nota está en el segundo piso.**_

_**QF**_

Rachel sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, por una parte quería encontrar inmediatamente a la rubia para poderla besar sin pensar en el mañana sin pensar en nada mas, solo ellas dos, pero por otra parte sabía que tenían que hablar aunque con todo lo que había organizado no encontraba ningún argumento para no perdonarla.

Con paso algo apresurado subió las escaleras y un pequeño camino de pétalos la dirigió hacia la habitación más lejana a las escaleras. Llenó de aire sus pulmones antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Una habitación con las paredes de color crema era lo que veía Rachel, esperaba que Quinn estuviera allí, pero solo había una cama y un armario. La morena se adentró poco a poco mirando donde podía estar la última nota, encima de la cama la pudo ver con otro lirio. Se acercó hasta ella quedándose de espaldas a la puerta.

Un aroma familiar inundó sus sentidos antes de empezar a leer aquella nota.

_**Te quiero pedir perdón por no haberte protegido mejor el día del accidente en las escaleras. Lo siento por no evitar que te hirieran, pude haber evitado todo aquello si no te hubiera besado delante de toda la gente, si lo hubiera hecho nada hubiera pasado. **_

_**Jamás podré olvidar el día en el que tu piel rozó la mía, el día en el que te hice mía y en el que tú me hiciste tuya. La primera vez que hice el amor no fue con Puck si no contigo, esa conexión que sentí ese momento fue maravillosa. Fue perfecto.**_

_**Lo siento por no haber sido lo que te mereces.**_

_**Te amo, QF**_

_**PD: Date la vuelta.**_

Rachel acabó leer y en su cara ya se podían ver algunas lágrimas que caían. Se dio la vuelta y allí delante de ella estaba Quinn con un lirio en su mano y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La morena se aguantó las ganas de correr hasta ella para abrazarla con todos sus fuerzas, esperó la rubia se acercara a ella.

-Te quiero pedir perdón…- empezó hablar Quinn- por haberte herido, por no dejarte estar a mi lado en los malos momentos. Lo siento por todas las lágrimas que has derramado por mí, por no haber escuchado tus ruegos y por haber dejado que sufrieras por mí. Lo siento Rachel…-

-Quinn…-

-Shh…- la calló poniendo su dedo índice encima de sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando, que poco a poco lo aparto de los labios para limpiar las lágrimas que seguía cayendo de sus ojos marrones- Se que no me merezco tu perdón pero quiero arreglarlo, quiero poder seguir adelante con todo y sé que sin ti a mi lado no podría hacerlo. Aun me duele lo de la pérdida del bebé, nuestro bebé, pero sé que juntas lo podremos superar. Lo siento por no haberlo visto antes, me dolía al saber que toda la felicidad que había llegado a mi vida con el embarazo me la habían arrebatado de golpe y lo pague contigo cuando tú no tienes la culpa. Perdóname Rachel…-

La morena seguía callada derramando lágrimas, mirando a los ojos de Quinn. Su boca se había secado de golpe, no tenia palabras para contestar.

-Di algo por favor…- suplicó al ver que no contestaba.

Rachel no dijo nada pero sí que hizo algo para responder, cerró el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios. Un beso tierno, suave y lento, era como su primer beso las dos tenían miedo, no querían hacer nada incomodo para la otra. Segundos después las chicas separaron sus labios y Quinn puso su frente contra la de la morena.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si- contestó y la rubia no lo dudo y se acercó para besarla otra vez pero las palabras de Rachel la frenaron- Pero yo también te tengo que pedir perdón, por romper ayer contigo. No podía más y…-

-Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer- la corto Quinn- Me hiciste reaccionar y con ayuda de Santana lo he comprendido todo, tú no me tienes que pedir perdón por nada-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- susurró la rubia antes de conectar sus labios otra vez.

Besos que se convirtieron en caricias tímidas que poco después pasaron a ser más atrevidas quitando la ropa que había entre ellas.

Una casa a las afueras, una habitación y una cama habían sido testigos de una demostración de amor. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y las dos chicas estaban tumbadas desnudas con una pequeña sabana por encima que las cubría. Ninguna quitaba la mirada de la otra, sin decir nada solo se admiraban mutuamente.

-Debemos vestirnos. Santana nos vendrá a buscar dentro de un rato- dijo Quinn sin moverse de su sitio apartando el mechón que cubría la cara de Rachel.

-No quiero irme de aquí, quiero quedarme así siempre- comentó la morena poniendo su cabeza en el pecho.

-Si yo estoy contigo me da igual el lugar en donde estemos porque te tendré a mi lado.-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Lo siento por la tardanza y gracias a toda la gente que comenta y lee.**

**Aunque haya 2 o 3 capítulos más es en este capítulo donde se acaba el drama. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Hay segunda parte de Luces y Sombras, os la recomiendo. Solo tiene 3 capítulos y ya me tiene enganchada.**

**Con cariño GM**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

_Es por ti que soy un duende cómplice del viento que se escapa de madrugada para colarse por tu ventana y decirte Te amo_

El tiempo es una de las pocas cosas que no se pueden recuperar en esta vida, puedes vivir el presente y planear el futuro pero el pasado no lo puedes cambiar ni borrar, siempre será una parte de ti. Es algo con lo que debes aprender a vivir.

El calor ya se hacía presente en las aulas y era algo normal sobre todo en las fechas que se encontraban, eran mediados de mayo. El tiempo había pasado y ya quedaba menos para decir adiós aquel instituto y para despedirse de Lima.

Rachel se encontraba en la sala del coro junto a Kurt y Blaine, hablando con ellos animadamente. Esos últimos meses habían sido algo difíciles para ella, pero estaba feliz, muy feliz. Tenía amigos, una familia que la quería, tenía a su gran amor y dentro de poco iba a cumplir su mayor sueño.

-¿Aun no se lo has dicho a Quinn?- preguntó Kurt sentándose junto a su novio.

-No, quiero que se entere con todos los demás- respondió sonriendo algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila Rachel, todo saldrá bien- intentó tranquilizarla Blaine.

Los demás chicos de Glee fueron llegando paulatinamente. Las últimas que quedaban por llegar eran las 3 animadoras sin contar al profesor. Quinn después de una gran insistencia de Sue Sylvester y de Santana y Brittany había vuelto a ser porrista pero esta vez ella era co-capitana junto a la latina.

Rachel sentada en una silla no apartaba su mirada de la puerta esperando a que llegaran. Como si hubieran leído el pensamiento a la morena, las 3 chicas entraron a la clase. En medio iba Quinn al lado de sus dos amigas, iban riendo por algo que había dicho la bailarina.

La rubia se acercó a Rachel sentándose en las piernas de esta.

-Hola amor…- susurró Quinn muy cerca de sus labios. Fue un beso corto y casto pero suficiente para sacar unas sonrisas a las dos.

-Hola…- contestó sin poder su sonrisa.

-Fabray estamos en una escuela por si no lo recuerdas- dijo rodando los ojos Santana sentándose al final del todo junto a su chica.

-Ya lo sé- contestó sin levantarse de las piernas de Rachel- Pero yo beso a mi novia cuando me da la gana- acabo diciendo mientras cogía el rostro de la morena y esta vez le daba un beso más profundo e intenso.

Rachel no se separó de ese beso si no todo lo contrario puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn correspondiendo ese beso.

-¿Te ha quedado claro López?- preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada al romper el beso y esta vez sentándose en la silla que había al lado.

La única contestación de la latina que estaba con los brazos cruzados fue un gruñido. Pero ese mal humor se esfumó cuando Brittany le dio un beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle algo en su oído. Una gran sonrisa ahora era lo que llevaba Santana en su cara.

Quinn había puesto su brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel acercándola más a ella.

Para Quinn esos últimos meses tampoco habían sido fáciles, poco a poco el dolor que había sentido iba disminuyendo pero no desaparecía, algo que sabía la rubia es que jamás podría olvidarlo, ese dolor se había incrustado en ella, ahora solo debía aprender a vivir con ello. Gracias a Rachel ahora empezaba a ser feliz, había sido su gran apoyo junto con sus dos amigas y también su madre que aceptó su relación con la morena sin decir anda, ella solo la quería ver feliz.

Señor Schuester hizo acto de presencia entrando por la puerta con un enorme trofeo en sus manos.

-¡Felicidades chicos!- gritó alzando el premio- Estoy muy orgullosos de vosotros…- dijo mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos.

_Flashback_

_Este año los Nacionales eran en Chicago. Todos los chicos del Glee Club estaban muy nerviosos, habían pasado entre los 10 mejores grupos. Y Ahora después de haber cantado We Found Love y Don't Stop Beliving, se encontraban encima del escenario con los demás coros esperando a que anunciaran al ganador._

_Si antes estaban nerviosos, ahora sus nervios se habían multiplicado por cien. A su derecha tenían a Vocal Adrenaline junto con Jesse que también había pasado a esa final._

_Rachel se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Quinn quien deseaba que anunciaran ya el ganador para que su chica le soltara la mano, si no lo hacían pronto estaba segura que se quedaría sin mano._

_Kurt se mordía las uñas intentando calmar sus nervios, habían llegado muy lejos para ahora irse sin nada en las manos. Aun que todos se sentían muy orgullosos de estar ahí._

_El presentador se fue acercando hasta llegar al micrófono y empezó a hablar._

_-Señoras y señores después de que nuestro jurado haya deliberado, ya tenemos quienes han sido los ganadores de estos Nacionales en Chicago- el público empezó aplaudir y el presentador volvió a hablar cuando este paró- Que pasen los trofeos-_

_Una mesa con tres grandes trofeos entraron al escenario, el del medio era el más grande supuestamente para el vencedor y los otros dos para el segundo y tercer puesto._

_-En tercer lugar…- dijo mientras habría el sobre correspondiente- ¡Vocal Adrenaline!- exclamó._

_La cara de Jesse St. James no era de felicidad absoluta, él quería ganar costara lo que costara pero se tenía que conformar con un tercer puesto._

_Vocal Adrenaline salió del escenario entre saltos de felicidad y gritos, todos menos Jesse._

_-En segunda posición…- el presentador aguardó unos segundos antes de anunciarlo- ¡New Directions!-_

_Los chicos no se lo podían creer, habían quedado segundos._

_-Segundos…- susurró Rachel.- ¡Hemos quedado segundos!- fue la primera en gritar de alegría, estaba feliz había pasado uno de los mejores fin de semana de su vida y habían quedado en segunda posición no podía pedir más._

_Los chicos estaban eufóricos mientras que Will se acercó para recoger el premio._

_-¡Somos los amos!- chilló Puck._

_-¡Sí!- contestó Sam chocando la mano con Mike._

_Poco después fueron saliendo del escenario pero entre bambalinas Quinn cogió del brazo a Rachel apartándola del grupo que seguía festejando._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo preocupada la rubia- Yo se que tú eras la que más quería ganar ese primer puesto…-_

_-Muy bien- contestó con una gran sonrisa.- Me siento orgullosa de todos nosotros, después de 3 años llegar hasta aquí es…- se quedó unos segundos en silencio- no tengo palabras para describir lo estupendo que ha sido todo esto. Y gran parte de mi felicidad te la debo a ti…-_

_-Has brillado en ese escenario estrella… Te quiero- susurró antes de unir sus labios con los de la chica._

_Fin Flashback_

Todos los chicos habían decidido hacerse una foto en grupo junto al trofeo. Una foto que sería guardada en algún álbum del colegio y todos y cada uno de los miembros tendrían una copia de esa imagen, aun que ese momento no lo podrían olvidar jamás.

-Bueno después de toda esta celebración…- el profesor no pudo acabar la frase porque Rachel levantando la mano le había interrumpido.

-Sr. Schue, Kurt y yo tenemos que anunciar una cosa-

-Claro, adelante…- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas vacías.

Kurt y Rachel se pusieron en medio de la sala mirando a sus compañeros. Quinn no entendía a que venía eso, ni ella ni el resto de los chicos. Todos menos Blaine que ya lo sabía y por eso sonreía.

-¡Nos han aceptado en NYADA!- gritaron al uniso.

Caras de sorpresa eran lo que veían los dos chicos delante de ellos.

-¡Enhorabuena chicos!- dijo el profesor empezando a aplaudir.

-¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!- dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel para abrazarla muy feliz por ella. La rubia no lo pudo aguantar y alzó a su chica dando vueltas a si misma haciendo gritar a la morena- ¡Sabía que mi chica lo conseguiría!- volvió a gritar dejando a Rachel en el suelo.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-

-Gracias…- contestó Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

Uno a uno fueron a felicitar a los dos chicos, y mientras Quinn hablaba con Kurt y Blaine, Rachel la miraba a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor.

Ella iría a NYADA con Kurt, Santana había sido aceptada en NYU para estudiar derecho, Brittany y Mike iban a ir a Julliard, Puck se marchaba a Los Ángeles para crear allí su empresa de limpia piscinas, Mercedes también se iría a LA para cumplir su sueño de ser cantante acompañada por Sam que sería el socio de Noah en su empresa. Pero Quinn no había dicho nada sobre las universidades, aun que Rachel le hubiera preguntado cientos de veces ella siempre contestaba que no estaba segura de lo que quería a hacer.

La morena estaba preocupada, después de todo lo que habían pasado ahora estaban muy bien y el tener que separarse sería un golpe muy duro para ellas.

-Berry no pienses tanto…- dijo Santana sentándose a su lado que llevaba rato observándola y se había dado cuenta de que no quitaba la vista de Quinn.

-Tengo que pensar en mi futuro Santana es normal que este así…- contestó sin apartar la vista de su novia.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en el futuro, ahora disfruta el presente porque solo se vive una vez- sugirió la latina antes de levantarse e irse con Brittany.

Rachel se quedó pensando esa última frase, no iba preocuparse por ahora por el futuro iba a disfrutar del presente, su presente con Quinn. Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la morena- Ya ha tocado el timbre…-

-Claro-

Las dos chicas salieron del instituto cogidas de la mano, dirigiéndose cada una a su coche. Tras una larga despedida entre beso y beso se habían marchado cada una hacia su casa.

Rachel después de haber cenado con sus padres se encontraba en su habitación leyendo sus apuntes concentrada, ya era algo tarde, pero de repente su móvil sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

**¿Te quieres fugar conmigo por unas horas?- Q**

La morena tuvo que leerlo varias veces para creérselo, decidió llamarla en vez de contestarle con un mensaje.

Después de varios tonos se escuchó cómo se descolgaba el teléfono pero antes de dejar decirle algo Rachel habló.

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Lo único que pudo escuchar era la risa de su chica.

-Cierta estrella me ha hecho perder la cabeza- contestó la rubia.

-Pero ¿Dónde iremos?-

-Eso es una sorpresa- dijo haciéndose la misteriosa- Asómate por la ventana-

Rachel hizo caso y se levantó de la silla acercándose a la ventana que daba a la calle. Allí estaba su chica apoyada en su coche mirándola.

-¿Vienes o no?- volvió a preguntar. La morena se mordió el labio antes de contestar un sí.

Le había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba escaparse de casa, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero siempre hay un riesgo. Ya dentro del coche de Quinn había vuelto a preguntar hacia donde se dirigían pero no había descubierto nada.

Cinco minutos después habían llegado al instituto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó algo confundida.

-Tú solo sígueme-

Las dos chicas salieron del coche y Quinn cogió una manta del maletero. La rubia la cogió de la mano dirigiéndola hacia el campo de futbol, estirándola manta en el suelo Quinn invitó a estirarse junto a ella a Rachel.

-¿Cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?- preguntó mirando al cielo estirada en la manta con su cabeza a poyada en el pecho de la rubia escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-No lo sé…- contestó sin parar de acariciar el pelo de la chica- Me apetecía ver las estrellas, me recuerdan a ti-

La sonrisa de Rachel aumento en aquel momento. Volvieron a quedarse en un silencio cómodo deleitándose de ese momento.

-No solo te he traído aquí para ver las estrellas…- susurró Quinn.

Rachel se incorporó levantando una ceja y mirándola.

-¿Enserio me has traído aquí para eso Quinn?- preguntó algo incrédula.

-Ehh… No, no es para eso…- contestó negando con la cabeza y sentándose al lado de Rachel- Te quería preguntar algo y no sabía cómo hacerlo, por eso se me ocurrió traerte aquí… pensé que sería algo romántico- los labios de Rachel la cortaron por un momento antes de poder seguir- Sabes que la semana que viene es el baile de fin de curso y me estaba preguntando si tú…-

-¡No!- Rachel la corto a mitad de la frase.

-¿No?- preguntó algo dolida.

-Quiero ser yo quien te lo pregunté. Tú siempre eres quien hace las cosas románticas y esta vez quiero ser yo quien haga algo. Por eso voy preguntártelo yo a ti y espero que aceptes…-

-Vale…- aceptó algo más relajada- Pero te recuerdo que nuestro primera vez fue cosa tuya- lo dejó caer Quinn acercándose más a la morena.

-Eso no cuenta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque llegaste antes de tiempo y no salió como yo quería. Así que eso no cuenta… Pero fue perfecto- Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir hablando- Si la señorita no tiene nada más que decir puedo empezar con mi proposición-

La rubia se rio por el tono que había utilizado la chica, pero igualmente asintió.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray- la rubia rodó los ojos al escuchar su primer nombre- nos conocemos des de los ocho años. Tú has sido mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente y ahora mi novia. Mi gran amor. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado estamos aquí, juntas. Cada día siento que te amo más, por eso sería un gran honor para mí que tú fueras mi acompañante en el baile de fin de curso.- tras coger aire preguntó- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile Quinn?-

-Claro que quiero…- contestó besándola con todo su amor, poco a poco sin separarse del beso se volvieron a recostar en la manta.

El beso solo se rompió porque necesitaban coger aire para respirar. La rubia volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Nuestro bebé es una de esas estrellas… -dijo dejando caer alguna que otra lagrima.-Lo sé-

-Yo también lo sé cariño… Lo sé- contestó aguantándose las ganas de llorar- Por eso siempre estará con nosotras.

Ya bien entrada la madrugada decidieron volver, Quinn llevó a Rachel a su casa para luego volver a la suya.

La semana pasó rápido para todo el mundo. Era viernes el día del baile, Quinn estaba en su habitación acabándose de maquillar. Se había decantado por un vestido color beige que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Su pelo iba recogido en un moño.

-Estas preciosa…- dijo Judy admirándola desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias mamá- contestó mirándola iba a decir algo mas pero el timbre sonó por toda la casa.

-Esa debe ser Rachel. Ya voy yo abrir mientras tu acabas de arreglarte-

Judy fue abrir la puerta de su casa y allí como había predicho estaba Rachel que vestía un vestido color azul oscuro muy ajustado a su cuerpo que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Su pelo ahora algo ondulado caía sobre sus hombros.

-Hola Judy…- saludó la chica con confianza. En un principio la relación con su suegra había sido muy tensa por la discusión que tuvieron pero ahora las dos mujeres se llevaban bien.

-Quinn estará al bajar, se está acabando de arreglar- dijo antes de abrir un poco más la puerta- Por favor pasa…-

Cinco minutos más tardes la rubia después de bajar las escaleras iba hacia el comedor donde Rachel estaba sentada junto a la madre de Quinn conversando.

Rachel se quedó sin palabras al verla, en un acto reflejo se había puesto de pie pero sus palabras no salían de su boca.

-Estás preciosa Rachel- habló la rubia ante el mutismo de su chica.

-Tú estás…. Wow- Judy no pudo evitar reírse mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina para dejarles algo de intimidad- Enserio Quinn estás hermosa, preciosa…-

-Gracias- contestó algo sonrojada por las palabras de su chica.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro- contestó.

Después de que Judy les secara unas cuantas fotos a las dos con su cámara de fotos, las dos chicas salieron por la puerta pero la mano de Quinn frenó a Rachel.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso?-

La morena no contestó si no que se acercó hasta los labios rosados de la chica para besarlos tiernamente. Un beso que se alargó más de lo pensado.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Rachel dirigiéndose hacia su coche.

-Mucho mejor-

Nada más llegar las chicas se habían juntado con todos los chicos de Glee en el gimnasio. Algunos bailaban en la pista, Brittany y Santana entre otros, y los demás estaban sentados en un mesa charlando entre ellos.

Bailaron todo tipo de canciones, pero las preferidas de Rachel eran las baladas, porque era el momento en el que se pegaba al cuerpo de la rubia y sentía su olor muy cerca. No quería olvidar ese momento.

La canción de Yeah x3 de Chris Brown era la que sonaba en ese momento, cuando Quinn se acercó a Rachel susurrándole al oído que quería hablar con ella a fuera. La morena asintió y cogiéndole de la mano salieron del gimnasio.

Rachel se apoyo en un coche esperando a que Quinn le dijera que pasaba, no podía decir que no estaba preocupada, que la rubia la sacara en mitad de la fiesta para hablar sin saber que era, le preocupaba y bastante.

-Me han aceptado en una universidad- dijo de golpe Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

La morena suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, había estado esperando ese momento pero ahora mismo no sabía si quería escucharlo. No estaba preparada para escuchar cómo se iría de su lado.

-Me han aceptado en NYU para estudiar fotografía- explicó Quinn con una gran sonrisa.

-Espera…. ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida y contenta a la vez.

-Me han aceptado en Nueva York- volvió a repetir.

La rubia sintió como el cuerpo de Rachel chocaba contra el suyo en un abrazo.

-Pensaba que te irías de mi lado, no quería pensarlo pero al ver que no me decías ninguna universidad a la que querías ir me estaba asustando y…- la morena empezaba a divagar.

-Tranquila Rachel…- dijo separándose del abrazo- Vamos a seguir juntas, la carta me llegó el otro día y quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti. Nada ni nadie nos va a volver a separar. Te lo prometo.- aseguró la rubia.

Las dos chicas se fundieron en un beso de aquellos de película, de aquellos que se guardan en el corazón para no olvidar. Disfrutaban del beso como si no hubiera mañana, como si tan solo estuvieran ellas dos en el mundo.

-Me enamoré de ti y cada vez estoy más enamorada…- susurró Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn.

-Es por ti que se amar…- contestó apoyando su frente en la de su novia.

Minutos después volvieron a la fiesta, su última fiesta en ese instituto. Pero sin ningún miedo porque sabían que tenían mucho tiempo por delante para seguir estando juntas.

¿Cómo te sentirías al haber encontrado al amor de tu vida?

Rachel y Quinn ahora tenían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Bueno y con este capítulo doy fin a la historia. Este capítulo iba a ser en dos partes pero he tenido tiempo libre así que decidí unirlos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Yo he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndola, espero que también lo haya sido para vosotros/as. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de la historia en general, me sería de ayuda para futuras historias.**

**Nunca lo había dicho pero el título de este fic proviene de la canción de Es por ti de Cómplices.**

**Gracias a todos/as por leer y en especial a Klavier por ayudarme siempre con la historia.**

**Dentro de unos pocos días subiré el epílogo.**

**Con cariño GM**


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_El final de una etapa es solo el principio de otra_

El verano estaba a punto de acabar, los meses después de la graduación habían pasado volando para Quinn y Rachel.

Quinn acaba de empacar todas sus cosas en maletas y cajas, había empaquetado todo lo que necesitaría en Nueva York. Era la segunda vez que recogía todas sus cosas de esa casa, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora se marchaba a la universidad. Oficialmente se había convertido en adulta.

Brittany y Santana ya estaban en el piso donde iban a vivir con ella, el piso no era muy grande pero perfectamente podían vivir 3 personas en él. Las dos chicas se habían ido el día anterior, mientras que Quinn se iría con Rachel y Kurt.

Kurt y Rachel habían decidido vivir juntos en un piso cerca de NYADA, la morena había insistido en que Quinn viviera con ellos para estar más tiempo juntas, pero Quinn le había convencido diciéndole que tan solo vivían a cinco minutos de distancia una de la otra y se verían todos los días, sin excepción alguna.

El vuelo salía al día siguiente por la tarde, pero aun así Quinn ya estaba de los nervios. Nueva York era una ciudad demasiado grande, le asustaba un poco pero sabía que saldría de esa, siempre lo conseguía y no estaría sola en esa ciudad.

Sentada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado en ese curso, en menos de un año se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba su mejor amiga, le había evitado, le había confesado su amor, se había quedado embarazada, le habían echado de su casa, le había declarado al mundo que estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, y lo que más le dolía, la pérdida de su bebe. Pero orgullosamente seguía al pie del cañón a punto de empezar una nueva vida en NYC. Había aprendido de sus errores del pasado.

El móvil la saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó para cogerlo y leer el mensaje que le había llegado de Rachel.

**¡SOS! ¡Necesito tu ayuda YA!- R**

Solo tuvo que leer una vez el mensaje para coger rápidamente las llaves de su coche y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la casa de los Berry. Tardó menos de lo normal en llegar, salió del coche casi con el paso acelerado hasta llegar a la puerta que tras de tocar un par de veces el timbre se abrió.

-Sr. Berr…- rectificó antes de acabar- Quiero decir, Leroy-

-Hola Quinn, por favor pasa.- dijo dejando a entrar a la rubia- Supongo que ya te ha llamado Rachel…-

Quinn le enseñó el mensaje del móvil para que el hombre lo leyera y al acabar de leerlo no pudo aguantar soltar una carcajada.

-Que dramática que es mi hija…- susurró negando con la cabeza- La echaré tanto de menos…- dijo intentando recordando que su única hija se iría a NYC en menos de un día.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-

-Tú solo sube. Está en su habitación- dijo cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero- Dile que he tenido que ir a comprar unas cosas, más tarde volveré-

-De acuerdo, pero…-

-Sube- ordenó Leroy abriendo la puerta para salir a la calle.

Quinn empezó a subir las escaleras intentando mentalizarse de lo que le esperaba allí arriba pero no tenía ni idea. Por su mente pasó la opción de darse media vuelta e irse a su casa con la escusa de que su móvil no tenía batería o algo parecido, pero ya era tarde.

-Hey Quinn…- la volvió a llamar el hombre antes de salir por la puerta- ¡Suerte!- gritó antes de cerrarla.

Poco a poco había llegado a la habitación de la morena, pico un par de veces a la puerta.

-Pasa…- escuchó una voz que provenía de dentro de la habitación.

Quinn abrió la puerta con dificultad porque algo le impedía abrirla.

-Pero qué coño…- susurró al ver un montón de ropa esparcida por el suelo. Al levantar la vista se encontró con Rachel entre maletas sentada en el suelo.

La morena estaba alterada, preocupada por no saber que llevarse, nerviosa porque su vuelo salía al día siguiente y aun no había preparado nada y sobre todo estaba muy acojonada, era una nueva etapa para ella y los principios siempre cuestan.

-¡Quinn!- gritó levantándose para abrazarla- ¡Has venido!-

-¿Qué pasa Rachel? ¿A qué viene este mensaje?- dice mostrándole el teléfono.

-Me tienes que ayudar…- parecía más una orden que una súplica- No sé que llevarme, no he preparado nada aun…-

-No debería haber venido…- susurró lo suficiente bajo para que no la escuchara, conociendo a su chica aquello seria una tortura.

-Entonces ¿me vas a ayudar?- pregunto dando pequeños besos a la rubia en sus labios. Quinn asintió resoplando no le quedaba otro remedio.

Llevaban más de dos horas y aun seguían encerradas en la habitación de Rachel. No hubieran tardado tanto si la morena no se hubiera entretenido a mirar foto por foto de todos sus álbumes, ni tampoco a comentar cada foto que había descolgado de su habitación que según ella era algo vital llevárselo a Nueva York. Las fotos que había colgadas eran la mayoría de Quinn y ella pero también en algunas salían Brittany, Santana, Kurt y Mercedes y muchos otros.

Rachel estaba empezando a guardar alguna de su ropa en la maleta que estaba encima de la cama, mientras que Quinn se dirigía hacia el armario para sacar lo que quedaba en él. Abajo del armario había una bolsa que al abrirla recordó que era, con cara sería se acercó a Rachel dejando la bolsa encima de la cama.

-Ra.. Rachel…-le costaba hablar en ese momento.

-Dime- dijo sin mirarla pero al ver que no le contestaba dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla- que pasa Qu...- se quedó callada al ver la bolsa, esa bolsa donde había guardado toda aquella ropa de bebé.- Dios Quinn… Lo siento no me acordaba que esa bolsa estaba ahí, enserio yo lo siento no quería…-

-Tranquila…No pasa nada- dijo mirándola a los ojos intentando sonreír.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-Estoy bien…- contestó volviendo a mirar la bolsa-¿Qué quieres hacer con esto?-

-No lo sé…- respondió sincera- ¿Quieres que lo tiremos?-

-¡No! No quiero… ¿Tu quieres?-

- No…-

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos donde estaba- dijo suavemente a Quinn acercándose a ella.

-Quiero ver que hay dentro si no te importa…- la rubia no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para decirlo, pero quería saber lo que Rachel había comprado, el día en el que la morena se lo enseñó no se fijó en nada.

-Claro…- contestó sentándose en la cama haciendo un hueco para que Quinn se sentara a su lado.

En silencio fueron sacando todo, mirando pieza por pieza. Quinn no pudo evitar dejar caer alguna que otra lagrima pero también a veces conseguía sonreír, sobre todo al ver aquella famosa camiseta de bebé que ponía _"Quiero a mis mamas"._

Cuando no quedaba más ropa por ver Rachel iba a empezar a guardarla cuando la rubia con un gesto con la mano la hizo parar, sacando del interior de la bolsa una caja de color marrón oscuro de más de unos 20 cm. Con la mirada Quinn pidió permiso para abrirla, la morena asintió quedándose a su lado. Nada más abrirla vio la primera ecografía de el bebe con el collar que le había regalado Rachel el día de San Valentín. Quinn cogió el collar con sus dedos admirándolo, muchas veces quiso pedírselo a la morena pero algo se lo impedía.

-¿Me lo puedes…poner?-preguntó algo dudosa.

-Cielo, no tienes porque… Sé que ese collar tiene un significado especial para nosotras dos y…- no sabía cómo continuar, no quería que Quinn lo llevara por obligación.

-Por eso quiero llevarlo…- contestó mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel no dudo en concederle ese deseo a su chica.

-Nunca olvidaré ese día- dijo Rachel cogiendo la ecografía con sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo tampoco…-

Quinn volvió a mirar al interior de la caja y observó que había más papeles doblados, uno a uno los fue sacando. Todos eran poesías o textos de Rachel, algunos los reconocía de haberlos leído antes pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención.

_**No todas las preguntas tienen respuesta**_

_¿Por qué aun me sigo sintiendo mal?_

_¿Por qué tu nombre me sigue hiriendo?_

_¿Por qué nada de lo que dices entiendo?_

_¿Por qué mis ojos no se creen nuestro final?_

_Porque aun que el tiempo ha pasado,_

_mi mente no sabe el por qué te fuiste,_

_mi corazón fue abandonado._

_Y tu estas preguntas no respondiste._

_Mi mundo ha seguido adelante,_

_mi ser por nadie va cambiar._

_Tú sigues siendo la causante_

_y por ti nadie me puede calmar._

_Por que duele perder a alguien querido,_

_y eso es todo lo que tengo._

_Ser olvidado por un buen amigo_

_y prescindir de donde vengo._

-Lo escribí poco después de que me dejaras de hablar a principios de curso...- explicó con voz baja Rachel al ver el poema que había leído.

-Es muy bonito Rachel... Y siento por todo lo que te hice aqu…- fue cortada por la morena.

-Quinn me has pedido perdón cientos de veces, no hace falta…-dijo cogiendo su cara con sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas.

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- contestó dándole un beso lento que poco a poco se fue tornando más intenso, pero unos golpes en la puerta las hizo separarse.

-Chicas- dijo abriendo la puerta Hiram- la cena está lista-

-Vale ahora bajamos…- contestó algo nerviosa intentando controlar su respiración que estaba algo agitada.

Las chicas volvieron a guardar toda la ropa junto con la caja y pusieron la bolsa en el mismo sitio de donde la habían sacado, era algo que ninguna de las dos quería tirar aun sabiendo que al volverlo a ver sentirían el mismo dolor que estaban sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la morena cogiéndola de la mano para que no saliera de la habitación.

-Duele, no lo puedo negar pero debo seguir adelante, puedo hacerlo y sé que lo conseguiré si tú estás conmigo- contestó con una sonrisa.- Quiero empezar a vivir mi vida contigo, a tu lado.-

Rachel la besó al escuchar esas palabras, ella también creía en esas palabras que le había dicho.

- Nos queda una vida por delante para pasar juntas y yo no pienso renunciar a ti Quinn… Esto solo ha sido el fin de nuestro principio…

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias otra vez por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**El poema que sale en este capítulo lo escribí primero y a partir de ahí escribí esta historia.**

**Sintiéndolo mucho no habrá segunda parte, tengo otras ideas en mente.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Con cariño Georgina Montes**


End file.
